The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker
by MEGAMANX411
Summary: [COMPLETE] Link from The Legend of Zelda is on his way back to Hyrule after many days of exploring, but winds up in a new land, involved in a new quest filled with unknown dangers. Inspired by the game Alundra, mixed with The Legend of Zelda. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Arrival

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 1  
"_Prologue: Arrival_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own The Legend of Zelda license, nor do I own the Alundra license, they are property of their respective owners. This fan fiction is based off of both of those licenses. Note that this story features the adult Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, although it does not fit into the timeline of the series.

----Prologue----

Link is a famous hero from the land of Hyrule. He had fought to save the Princess Zelda numerous times, and had also saved the land from the evils of the monster Ganon. Link's duty has always been to be ever vigilant, to protect the Triforce from the forces of evil, and to rescue the Princess Zelda. That was his destiny. What he had been born into. Link had destroyed the evil, and started seeking new lands for adventure. Unfortunately, his expedition was not exactly successful, and he was far from home. Link, being a bit tired, decided to take a boat back home. This particular ship was called "The Klark", and this is where this story begins.

----End Prologue----

This story begins on a little boat at sea, called "The Klark". Link, the Hyrulian Hero, is on his way home from a little exploring. One day at sea, Link felt restless, and wanted to speak to the captain. He approached one of the deckhands.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Where do I find the captain?"

The deckhand gave Link a slightly annoyed look, and then finally motioned over towards the general direction of the Captain's Quarters.

"He's in his cabin," he remarked.

Link, always being polite, gave the deckhand a smile, and a quick respective nod.

"Thanks!" he replied.

Linkwalked towards the captain's quarters, and slowly knocked on the door. The captain, Merrick, was a bit eccentric, and a bit of a risk taker. But that's why his ship was recommended to Link in the first place.

"Come on in!" Merrick shouted.

Link slowly made his way into the cabin, as if he were worried that he would be interrupting Merrick's work.

"Hello, captain Merrick?" he asked.

Merrick looked anything but amused.

"That's me," he said dryly. "What do you want?"

Link was a bit anxious to return home and see Zelda. There was a particular question on his mind, and he definitely needed to ask.

"When are we scheduled to arrive in Hyrule?" he asked, sounding rather excited.

Merrick simply shrugged, and then leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know," he replied nonchalantly. "It won't be for some time. Go to bed now, it's getting late."

Link hadn't really noticed the time, and was a bit too anxious to even consider sleeping. But it was for the best, he reasoned.

"OK...." he muttered, trying not to sound disrespectful.

Link headed off towards his cabin, and got ready to sleep. When Link dozed off, he had a dream. He saw a robed figure, shining brightly with a bright blue aura. He heard his voice.

"Releaser?" the voice asked. "Releaser? Can you hear me? I am the one known as Lars. I am a wizard. Listen closely Releaser. You are needed to save mankind. You are the only hope. A terrible evil plagues a village called Inoa."

The words uttered by the robed figure sounded distorted and echoed powerfully, as if he were a being not of this world. Link listened as best he could, but felt as though this wasn't meant for him. Then, another figure came into Link's dream. This one, however, was not emitting an aura of wisdom and kindness. He was a tall, shadowy figure...emitting evil and malice.

"You are a fool, old one!" retorted the shadowy figure. "No one can stop me now, Lars."

Lars seemed unaffected by this creature's arrival.

"Then, why do you come here and stop me from sending this message, Melzas?" he challenged. "You think the Releaser is of no threat, but you are afraid."

The being known as Melzas seemed to cross his arms. A large smile appeared on his shadowy face.

"Ha...afraid?" he questioned, as if the word were alien to him. "Why would I fear this 'Releaser'?" he asked, with noticeable hints of superior arrogance in his voice. "So...Lars...what is his name...or hers?"

Lars shifted his attention from Melzas back to Link.

"Releaser!" he shouted. "You are our last hope!"

Just then, Lars disappeared, and Link's dream shifted to another place, where he only saw Melzas.

"Haha...today it is Lars. Next, it is you, Releaser!" he threatened.

Link woke up from his dream, and noticed that the whole boat was shaking violently!

"What the heck is going on?" he shouted.

He rushed toward the door, but it was sealed shut. He tried ramming into it with his shoulders, but it was no use. The door was sealed shut. It wouldn't open! Link needed to find another way out. That's when he noticed a large gash in the left hand wall. He slipped through the crack, and left out the other room. Link got back onto the deck, and the deckhands were quaking in fear. The ship was rocking violently in a storm! The deckhand shot a worried glance at Link.

"Hold fast!" he warned.

Just then, Link noticed Merrick standing proudly on the deck of his ship.

"No storm has ever defeated The Klark!" he boasted.

Perhaps someone decided to play a cruel trick on Merrick, because as he uttered those words, something terrible happened. Just then, the ship snapped in half, and everyone spilled into the ocean.

Link awoke hours later, washed up on a beach. Link lay there, torn between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. Everything seemed to be lost in a haze. Soon, an old, portly man approached him, and the dazed Link passed out. The man carried Link back to his home, and placed him in bed. Link awoke later, and he was surprised to see he was still alive.

Link slowly winced as he awoke from the bed, and then shot straight up as if he felt something were wrong. He saw a middle-aged man standing by his bedside, looking fairly pleased.

"Oy!" he shouted. "You are awake! This is progress. This is good! You know what I am saying?"

Link shook his head yes in response to the man's question, but was still confused as to where the heck he was, or who this man was.

"Um," Link stammered, "hello, but who are you?"

The old man started rubbing the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oy!" he shouted. "Where are my manners? My name is Jess. I'm a blacksmith here in Inoa. Make my own hours, no big whoop. What's your name?"

Link seemed a bit too confused at the moment to form any sort of response, but he quickly overcame that feeling so he wouldn't offend the old man.

"My name is Link," he said politely.

Jess nodded approvingly.

"Link, huh?" he asked, sounding slightly fascinated at the name. "Well, nice to make your acquaintance Link! You rest up, I'll be downstairs."

As Jess walked back down, Link breathed a sigh of relief. He survived the storm! And what's more, this man nursed him back to health. He seemed like a very kind man, and Link was grateful. But he needed to get back to Hyrule; he didn't know what could happen when he was away. Link then remembered that Jess mentioned that this town was called "Inoa".

Link's eyes widened a little as the thought crossed his mind.

"Wasn't that...?" he asked himself quietly.

Link shook his head, and then headed downstairs. Jess greeted him once more.

"Oh, hello Link!" the old man said with a smile. "I suppose you might want to stretch your legs a bit? Well, don't be shy. Introduce yourself to everyone in town. They're all kind folk."

Link smiled in response. He didn't really intend to do so, but he figured that it couldn't hurt. What's the harm in being friendly?

"Thank you Jess, I will!" he said as he made his way out the door.


	2. Trapped in a nightmare

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 2  
"_Trapped in a nightmare_"  
By MEGAMANX411

As Link stepped out the door, a young girl approached him. She appeared as though she was about 14 years of age or so, and looked tired and worn out. Her eyes were hazy and she had rings under them. She looked as though she hadn't slept for days. The girl gave Link a smile, but Link still felt a little uneasy.

"Hello," the girl said. "My name is Sybill."

Link was a bit uneasy about this girl, but he decided it was best to be polite.

"Nice to meet you," he replied. "I'm Link."

Sybill nodded in response.

"Yes I know," she replied. "I had a dream about you. It was nice meeting you Link."

Link's eyes widened a little.

"Well, uh...nice meeting you too," he replied.

As Sybill walked off, Link was left slightly confused. He shrugged it off, and explored the town. He gave simple pleasantries to the townsfolk, until he heard a scream. A little boy came out, and cried for help.The boy was franticallytrying to attract attention apparently.

"My grandpa needs help!" he cried.

Link approached the little boy quickly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The boy couldn't seem to find an explanation; he just kept saying that his grandfather was in trouble.

"Where's your grandfather now? Is there something I can do to help?" Link asked.

The boy, still crying, pointed to a house nearby. Link quickly made his way to the house. He found that the door was open, and there seemed to be a big commotion inside. Link knocked as he slowly entered the house. When Link came further into the house, he found that the old man lay in bed, and was writhing in pain. But he was asleep, as if he was trapped in a nightmare. Link noticed that there was another person there, perhaps around the age of 17 or so, who was reading a book, as if he hoped to find a solution in there. He seemed a bit like a scholar of some sort.

"Agh...It's useless!" the boy sighed. "I can't find anything in these books!"

Another young boy, bearing resemblance to the one who asked Link for help, was at the presumed scholar's side.

"Please Septimus!" he begged. "You have to keep trying!"

Septimus breathed deeply, and a look of defeat washed over his face. That's when Septimus glanced over at Link. His eyes widened a little, and then he shook his head again. He looked again, and his mouth dropped.

"You!" he shouted.

Septimus walked towards Link, and examined his forehead closely.

"You...you bear the scar!" he gasped.

Link had no idea what Septimus was talking about. He had no noticeable scars, or at least he hadn't known of any.

"A scar?" he repeated.

Link moved his hair out of the way with his hand as he touched the scar. A slightly disgusted look came on his face.

"Must have gotten this from the boat accident," he observed.

Septimus looked as though he were going to burst from excitement.

"You bear the scar of the Dreamwalker tribe!" he shouted.

Link still had no idea what the heck this person was saying.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

Septimus was apparently very fascinated about this subject, because he eagerly brought up his explanation.

"It is said that there once existed a tribe of people endowed with a special power. The power to enter the dreams of others. And I'm not sure how or why, but you bear the scar of their people!" he observed. "What's your name?"

Link shrugged, and he extended a hand.

"It's Link!" he said politely.

Septimus eagerly shook Link's hand, and still looked incredibly excited.

"OK, Link, I need to ask you a favor. You must go to the House of Tarn, and find a tome for me, the book of Elna. It contains the secrets I need to know!" he shouted, sounding very serious.

Link was still a bit curious.

"What is this tome for?" he asked.

"It's to help Wendell," he replied, pointing to the hold man who was trapped in a nightmare.

Link had not forgotten about him.

"So you're sure this tome will help the old man?" he asked.

Septimus nodded hastily.

"OK," Link replied. "I will help you. Where can I find this place?" he asked.

"The House of Tarn is south of Inoa village. It's not a very long walk to get there. I'm terribly sorry for sending you, but I need to tend to Wendell. Please hurry," Septimus answered.

Link nodded, and with that, made his way out the door. Link headed out of Inoa, and went south towards the aforementioned place. As the building came into view, Link noticed how abandoned it looked. It was covered in plant life, and seemed like no one had tended to it for quite some time. Assuming there was no one there, Link entered the house.

As he entered the huge house, Link noticed that the place seemed fairly barren. But that assumption was fairly dangerous. After entering, some savage apes dropped down from the ceiling. Link unsheathed his Master Sword, and got ready for battle. One of them threatened to charge, and leaped into the air for an aerial attack. On his way down, Link slashed upwards, cleaving the ape's arm off. Link turned around, and impaled another ape on his blade, and ran towards the wall, where he jammed the sword into the wall, with it going further into the hostile creature. Link pulled out his sword, and the dead ape slid down the wall, its blood staining the wall. Link now engaged the final creature. It leaped up, and Link brought up his shield to block it. He felt the thud of impact against his shield, and he pushed forward, knocking the creature off balance. Link then pulled out his bow, and fired an arrow, which struck the creature in the left eye. It fell to the ground, and began twitching. Link sheathed his sword, and breathed deeply.

"Well, I suppose it's not so deserted after all," he observed.

Link made his way upstairs, and quickly grabbed the Book of Elna. He hurried and made his way back to Inoa, not wanting to spend another moment in that cursed building.

When Link had gotten back to the home of Wendell, he saw that the old man was still lying in bed. Link handed the book to Septimus, and he dove into reading it. And soon after, it looked as though he had found something. Septimus's eyes glowed with eagerness.

"Aha!" he shouted. "Link, take hold of Wendell's hand."

Link complied.

"That's it," Septimus continued. "Now, feel is pulse and breathing, and try to be in perfect synchronization with Wendell."

Link shrugged. He tried his best, and looked back.

"Like this?" he asked.

Septimus nodded.

"Ok, good," he said. "Now, try to feel his consciousness..."

Link did as Septimus said, and began to feel like he was being drawn into another world. When Link came to, he noticed that he was in a completely differenent area! He was on top of a floating hunk of land, in the midst of black emptiness. He saw Wendell, and a gigantic gelatinous monster was chasing him! Link heard Septimus' voice.

"Link!" he shouted. "Listen closely! You've now entered Wendell's dream! You must defeat the evil that threatens him. But be cautious, if Wendell should perish while you're in his dream, you will too."

Link shrugged, and tried to keep a positive attitude.

"Sounds easy enough...." he replied, smirking.

Link approached, and Wendell looked relieved.

"A savior!" the old man shouted joyfully. "Please help me!"

Link nodded, and gave the old man a reassuring smile.

"Leave it to me. Just stay out of danger," he warned.

Link charged the gelatinous monsters, and took a swing with his Master Sword. A large chunk of ooze flew off another direction, which began to shift and move. It became another monster! Link's eyes widened at this revelation. 

"Uh oh...this doesn't look good," he muttered.

Link backed up, and kept slashing as he did. The pieces that flew off greatly reduced the size of the original monster, but those piles of ooze just became other small monsters. Link was becoming increasingly agitated at this enemy.

"Well, then I'll just keep chopping until there's nothing left!" he shouted angrily.

Link kept slashing and swiping, but was soon overrun by the monsters. They began to cover him, and started to choke him. Link struggled, but to no avail. His kicking and struggling was futile against the grip of these monsters. Every movement became increasingly more difficult to perform, because the strain of moving from within the monster's body was taking a lot of energy.

"I..have to think of something!" Link said to himself, trying to keep himself confident.

He then remembered something that would be useful, and Link started to prepare his countermeasures.

"Take this you slime!" he shouted.

Link quickly collected his energy, and caught his second wind. He held his sword in one hand as he drew a bomb out of his pack with the other. Link slashed a way out of the slime first, then left a bomb encased in the monster's body. The bomb exploded soon after, causing a violent explosion from within the monster. Pieces of jelly flew in every direction, and the monsters were now half the size, but twice the number.

Link charged with his sword, and slashed left and right, not stopping for anything. The creature was soon reduced to nothing, with pieces of it scattered everywhere. The nightmare was over. Link felt himself slipping back into the real world, and suddenly awoke back in the position he was originally.

Septimus placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Did it work Link?" he asked. "Have you successfully ended the dream?"

Link was a bit groggy from the experience, and was trying to formulate an answer, but someone else was going to give Septimus a much better answer than he could.

Wendell awoke. He was smiling! 


	3. Not your fault

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 3  
"_Not your fault_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link had successfully ended Wendell's nightmare, but he was still plagued with questions. He knew that Septimus was a bit of a scholar, so he assumed he might have some valuable information for him. The first thing that came to mind for Link was the girl that approached him this morning, Sybill.

"Hey Septimus, do you know Sybill?" Link asked quizzically.

Septimus nodded cheerfully.

"Yes I do," he replied. "She has strange powers too. She can dream things, and foresee them before they happen."

Link nodded in reply, and thought about it for a minute.

"And does anyone else have a power like this?" he asked.

Septimus placed his hand on his chin, and thought about Link's query for a moment.

"Nadia has a strange power too," he said. "When she dreams, nearby objects explode as if they were packed with dynamite!"

Link's eyes widened at the idea of something so ridiculous.

"How odd," he observed, sounding fascinated.

But then his attention shifted to his own special power.

"But how did I get this kind of power?" he asked.

Septimus shook his head slowly, and a defeated look washed over his face.

"I don't know..." he replied.

Septimus hated those words, being a scholar. Link decided it was time to change the subject.

"Hey, Septimus," Link began. "I faced some monkey like creatures in the manor..."

Septimus' eyes widened and he instantly cut Link off.

"The Murgg?!" he shouted.

Link thought back to his little skirmish with those devilish little creatures.

"Is that what they're called?" he asked.

Septimus nodded, frowning a little.

"Yes, vile, violent little monsters," he replied. "They'd gladly split open a child's skull and eat his brains."

Link couldn't bear such an image in his mind.

"That's horrible!" he shouted.

Septimus nodded.

"Yeah it is," he agreed. "They're very fierce, I'd advise against meeting them...wait a minute--"

Septimus was cut off by the sound of a large explosion.

"The freaking coal mine is collapsing!" he shouted frantically.

Link and Septimus rushed outside to see what the matter was, and a lot of people were gathered there. People rushed to the mine to see if the workers were all right. Jess was there as well. The old man approached Link, and appeared a little concerned.

"Link!" he shouted. "There you are. Where have you been?"

Link politely smiled back at Jess.

"I had to help someone named Wendell," he replied.

Jess had a worried look appear on his face.

"Oy! What was wrong with him?" he asked. "He was having a terrible nightmare, but he's alright now," Link replied.

Jess smiled, and nodded approvingly of Link's behavior.

"That's good to hear, lad. But unfortunately, there's some bad news here," he informed. "It looks as though the only one we've managed to recover from the collapsed mine is Olen, and he's in bad shape. We're bringing him back to Inoa."

They brought Olen back to Inoa, and laid him to rest in the mayor's house. Pleasantries were brief, because there were more pressing matters at hand. Some people congregated by Olen's battered body; Ronan, the chief priest, Giles, an upstanding citizen, as well as the mayor, Beaumont. Septimus ran in soon after.

"Is he alright?" the scholar asked worriedly.

"I hope so..." Beaumont replied. "I just wish we knew what happened at that mine."

"Do you think the Murgg had something to do with it?" Giles inquired.

Septimus shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. But I think Link might be able to help us find out!" he shouted.

Giles blinked heavily.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Septimus smirked, eager to explain Link's special ability.

"Link could enter Olen's subconscious, and try to figure out what happened!" he observed.

Beaumont turned to Link, quite obviously fascinated with this turn of events.

"Is this true Link?" he asked. "You can do this?"

Link nodded slowly,notquitesure to be proud of his power or feel somewhat outcasted because of it.

"Yes," he replied.

Link approached Olen, and grasped his hand. He began to calm his breathing, and all of the sudden, his body went slack, and Link entered Olen's dream. Link was in the coal mine with the workers. He saw them activating a switch.

"Just gotta turn this machine on and we're in business!" one of the workers observed happily.

When the switch was pulled, rocks were blasted away in the mine, revealing a secret passage.

And out of it poured Murgg!

"No!" Link shouted.

He unsheathed his sword quickly. Link tried to defeat them, but he heard Septimus' voice.

"Link!" he shouted. "You must get out of Olen's dream!"

Link thought it was better to heed Septimus' advice, so he complied. And all of the sudden his body began to reanimate.

"Amazing!" Beaumont shouted to Link. "If I hadn't steadied you, you would've fallen to the floor when you were in his dream! You're body when completely slack! But now you've begun to reanimate, just like that.... but more importantly, what happened?"

Link had a worried look on his face.

"The Murgg were in the mine!" he shouted.

A look of pure disgust came onto Giles' face.

"Those filthy apes? How?" he questioned.

Link shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

Septimus interrupted the conversation, and pointed at Olen.

"Look!" he shouted.

Olen began to yelp in pain, and shook back in forth. The group was almost speechless at this sudden outburst, but soon, Olen became quiet again. He laid is head down, and expired. Ronan bowed his head.

"A sad day," he observed sadly. "Olen was a good man."

Giles nodded slowly, and bowed his head in reverance.

"Yes," he replied.

He then turned to Link.

"It's not your fault Link, don't worry about it..."

Link lowered his eyes slowly. Could he have done something had he stayed in Olen's dream? There's no way he could know now.

"Thank you Giles...." he replied.

Link went back to Jess' house to get some sleep, and as he slumbered, he heard Jess working on something. In the morning, he came downstairs to see just what the old man was up to.


	4. The mine

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 4  
"_The mine_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link headed downstairs, and saw that Jess was working on a new weapon. He was a blacksmith after all; it was his profession. Jess gave Link a pleasant smile.

"Oh...hello Link," he said as he was making the finishing touches on his work.

"Good morning," Link replied. "What are you doing?" he asked as he curiously eyed the work of Jess.

"I'm working on this," Jess replied as he lifted a large explosive and placed it on the counter. "I don't know why, to be honest. It's a mining bomb. Well, it's just a bomb, but because it's used for mining, that's what they call, it, you know what I am saying?"

Link nodded, and smiled at the antics of this old man. His presence was ratherwarming, because he acted like such a fatherly figure.

"Yeah," he responded. "Why did you make it?"

Jess shrugged, but wasn't too concerned about his lack of ability to find an answer.

"I'm not quite sure," he replied, scratching his head a bit. "Just after Olen died, I felt compelled to make it, like his spirit demanded that I make the finest weapons once more. I came down here and started working without thinking."

Link gave Jess a curious look, but decided that it might be interpreted as rude, so he thought better of it.

"Do you plan on checking out the mine to see if the others are alive?" he asked.

Jess shook his head slowly.

"No, I plan to leave that to Kline, and I don't want to see you getting involved Link..." he warned.

Jess turned around, and headed off, probably for a nap. He hadn't slept all night, and seemed very tired.

_Hm_, Link thought. _This bomb seems to be a bit stronger than my standard ones. It may be against my better judgement, but this may come in handy_, he reasoned. So, Link snuck the bomb away in his pack, and headed off towards the mine.

When Link arrived, he saw that the local hunter, Kline, was already there.

"Why hello Link!" Kline shouted, trying to look friendly despite his gruff appearance.

"Hello," Link replied.

A smirk came over Kline's face as he eyed Link.

"What are you doing here lad?" he asked.

"I've come to help investigate the mines!" Link replied, sounding eager.

"And how do you plan on helping, hm?" Kline teased.

Link laid down the mining bomb at the entrance where the rocks blocked the way. Kline's eyes widened as he saw the massive explosive.

"Is that a mining bomb?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jess made it!" Link replied happily.

As the bomb was lit, everyone tensed in apprehension. The bomb suddenly ignited, and rocks were flung in all directions. The powerful explosion rocked the surrounded area, and opened up the previously sealed mine entrance. The entrance was now present, and it exhumed cold, dank air.

Link started walking towards the entrance, but Kline barred his path.

"Please move Kline," Link requested.

Kline shook his head in protest, and apparently intended to protect Link.

"Look here Link, it's pretty dangerous in there, you shouldn't go," he warned.

Link gritted his teeth from frustration. He was no simple child, he could take care of himself, and besides, he wanted to help.

"I have to help!" he shouted.

Kline was a man of honor, and he could see the determination in Link's eyes.

"I guess there's no stopping you," he replied, sounding slightly proud. "Go on ahead. Be careful!" he warned.

Link nodded, eagerly accepting Kline's sudden outburst of respect, and walked into the mine. As he walked into the cavernous depths, Link began to remember the segments of Olen's dream. The memory of the worker pulling a level was ringing throughout his mind, and the remembrance of the Murgg was ever present. Link took a look around, and noticed a mining cart. He also noticed that the mining cart needed to be released from a lock that was activated by a mechanical system set up in the mine.

"Maybe those levers that the workers were using can release the lock on the cart," he thought aloud.

Link went up to the levers, and remembered Olen's dream.He thought deeply for a moment, and placed a hand on his chin as he pondered.

"OK, in the dream, it was the left switch, the left switch again, and then the right switch," he recited.

Link pulled the switches in order, and sure enough, the mining cart was released from the lock. Link jumped in the cart, and steadied himself in it. He breathed deeply.

"So," he thought aloud. "I guess I should just push myself, and let momentum take care of the rest."

Link heaved forward in the cart, sending it flying down the rails. It was rather exhilarating actually, Link observed. But that was until he noticed that he was headed straight for a giant rock on the rails.

"OH MAN!" he shouted, as he braced for impact.

Link ducked in the mine cart to avoid damage to himself, and the mining cart busted through the rock, sending pieces of shattered stone everywhere. Soon, the cart began to slow down, and eventually came to a halt when it reached the end of the tracks.

"Looks like I'm going on foot from here," Link said to himself.

Link got out of the mine cart, and slowly made his way into the next room, which appeared slightly flooded. As he entered, he thought he saw someone laying face down in the waters, but he couldn't tell. He went deeper into the room and got a closer look. He saw that it was one of the workers! Link rushed over to the inured man's side, but then Link was greeted by some unwanted company. The Murgg. Link eyed the beasts furiously.

"Get away from him!" Link shouted, trying to protect the severely wounded man.

The Murgg could only chant in a hideous manner.

"Oh, furless one!" they cried. "Cut his throat! Spill his blood!"

Link was disgusted with their horrific chanting, and quickly prepared himself for battle. One of the Murgg tried to attack Link by diving at him, but he was cut short by a throw from Link's boomerang, which smashed against the Murgg's head. The monkey was sent back down to the ground, and the impact of the boomerang left a trail of blood down its head. Another Murgg came in from the side, but Link blocked the attack with his shield.

Link shoved forward with his shield, and pushed to monkey over, and then stabbed it with the Master Sword. The last Murgg was taken out by a shot from Link's hookshot, which shot through the Murgg's chest. As the enemy fiends lay before him lifeless, Link knelt down beside the worker.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The worker forced a very weak smile despite the massive pain and blood loss.

"Ugh....thank..you," he said hoarsely. "I'm afraid..that I can't make it out....."

Link's eyes widened at the statement from very evident concern. He didn't journey this far just to let someone die.

"I'll carry you out!" he protested.

The worker shoved Link away as best he could, although he didn't exactly manage to push Link back due to the serious lack of energy.

"Sorry...please try to help the other worker..." he muttered as he winced in pain.

Link looked at the poor man in horror, and then looked on in sadness as he saw the man drew his final breath. Link nodded slowly, and bowed his head in reverence for the man.He slowly brought the man out of the water, and laid him to rest.

"Goodbye," Link muttered.

He didn't know the man, but no one wants to see anyone die. Link explored further into the cave, and luckily for him, it remained somewhat uneventful, save for the lack of lighting in the cave, which made finding the appropriate pathway a bit difficult. As Link drew closer the exit, he noticed the body of the other worker. He was face down in the dirt, his back torn up by savage claws.

"He must've been killed by the Murgg when he tried to escape," Link said, sadness evident in his voice.

He bent down and took a closer look at the man, now completely sure he was deceased. Link closed his eyes, and said a little prayer for the man, but then made his way out of the mine. As Link was greeted by the graceful touch of sunlight, he saw the form of Jess.

"Link!" the old man shouted. "Are you ok?"

Link shook his head slowly, but still had a defeated look on his face.

"I'm fine," he replied. "The workers..."

Jess' face had very clear signs of worry.

"Are they...alive?" he asked.

Link dropped his head down.

"No," he muttered quietly.

Jess joined Link in his sentiment.

"That's unfortunate," he replied. "Well, it's good to hear that you're fine..." he added.

"Thanks Jess," Link responded.

He knew the old man was trying to think of something positive at the moment, and Link didn't want to shatter the old man's attempts, so he played along.

"Well," Jess began. "I think we had best be going back. Come along now Link."

Link shook his head in confirmation, and both he and the others headed back to Inoa.


	5. Foreboding dreams

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 5  
"_Foreboding dreams_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link had just arrived back at Inoa, and he was pretty worn out from his trials in the mine. He figured he would go rest as Jess' home. But before he got there, he was approached by a woman. She looked as though she wanted to ask him a question. Link turned and gave the woman a polite smile.

"Hello?" he asked. "Can I help you with something?"

The woman nodded in response.

"Yes, my name is Sierra," she responded. "My daughter Sybill wants to talk with you. I'd really appreciate it if you would."

Link gave Sierra a friendly smile, and shrugged.

"Sure, alright," he replied.

Link followed Sierra back to her house, and saw Sybill sitting down in the kitchen.

"Hello Link," the little girl said, her voice quivering a little.

Link walked up beside Sybill, and gave her a polite wave.

"Hi Sybill," he responded. "There's something you wanted to tell me?"

Sybill nodded slowly, and she had a strange expression on her face.

"Yes," she replied, looking into nothingness, as if she were in a daze. "I had another dream," she said cryptically. "I want you to take my hand."

Link shrugged, and complied. He wasn't sure whether or not what this would accomplish, but he didn't think that she meant any harm.

"Um...ok," he responded.

Link grasped Sybill's hand, but was still a bit reluctant.

"Like this?" he asked.

Sybill gave Link a curious smile. He didn'tfeel uneasy, but actually, he seemed to almostconnect with her.

"I'll let you see my dream..." she said quietly.

Link was suddenly filled up with a vision, like Sybill somehow passed it onto him. Link saw Kline, the local hunter, wandering around Inoa. No one else was there. Kline frantically ran through the city, and he kept hearing a howling sound.

"Who's there? Where is everyone?" he shouted.

The howling got louder.

Kline looked around frantically to discover the origin of this monstrousity, but he couldn't decipher where it was coming from.

"Stay back beast!" he threatened.

The howling got louder.

Kline kept looking for the beast, his bow ready. But then, he glanced down at himself, and his jaw dropped in horror from what he saw.

"By the gods..!!" he cried.

All of the sudden, Kline was transformed into a hideous creature! Fur had covered his entire body. He hunched over and bones were heard snapping. Kline's teeth grew out into imposing fangs, and his hands now had claws. Kline had become a werewolf! The dream ended abruptly, and Link took back his hand. Sybill looked at Link with worry. Her eyes quivered and she appeared as though she were frightened out of her wits.

"It hasn't happened...yet," he said sadly. "But it will in time. All of my dreams come true."

Link, frightened by the image that he just saw, and curious of Sybill's power, was still having a bit of a hard time assessing the situation.

"So what are you saying?" he asked. "Kline will become a werewolf?"

Sybill nodded slowly, and took Link's hand in hers.

"Exactly," she responded. "Please Link, be careful..."

Link was grateful to Sybill for sharing this with her, and he felt as though he should say something to ease her worry.

"I will," he responded. "Thank you Sybill...."

Link left the house, and headed back to Jess' place. As Link entered the humble blacksmith's home, he noticed that he was holding some flowers. Jess turned from what he was doing and greeted Link with a smile.

"Hello there Link," the old man greeted. "Link, I have a favor to ask of you, lad."

Link tilted his head in curiousity.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'd like for you to bring these flowers to Olen's grave for me..." Jess responded as he began handing the flowers over to Link.

Link nodded approvingly, and accepted the flowers from Jess without hesitation.

"Sure, I will," Link said proudly.

Jess looked a little saddened, which was most likely stemmed from this most recent turn of events.

"Olen was a very good man," he said proudly.

Link smiled at the sentiment. He didn't know Olen personally, but he could sympathize.

"I didn't know him, but I feel you're right," he responded.

Link left, and headed towards the cemetery. When he arrived at Olen's grave, he placed the flowers down, and mouthed a prayer silently. Link then saw a light come from behind a rock in a cliff wall. Link approached it, and investigated.

"What...is this?" he asked curiously.

The rock suddenly shifted out of the way, and Link felt like he was drawn inside of the revealed cave. Link descended a little into the dark and dank place, and took a good look around.

"This is no cave...it's...a crypt," he observed.

Link descended further into the depths of the cyrpt., and came to a small shrine, with five statues of saints. No other doors were present. Link read the inscription on the statues of the saints, and the first statue, which was green, said: "Brown respects my teaching more than is required." The second statue, which was blue, said: "I never listen to the teachings of Saint Green." The third statue, which was white, said: "My teachings surpass all others." The fourth statue, which was red, said: "My teachings aren't as great as brother Blue's." And the final statue, which was brown, said: "Red's teachings are the foundation of Green's." Another inscription read: "Show proper respect to the Saints, and you may pass."

Link placed his hand on his chin as he re-read and though about the inscriptions in his head.

"Hm..a riddle," he thought aloud, sounding somewhat eager. Link had always been pretty good at this sort of thing. "Maybe I have to...?"

Link went in front of the statue of the White Saint, and kneeled down in front of it. Slowly, he bowed his head in reverence, and mouthed a silent prayer. He stood back up slowly, and repeated the process for the Blue Saint. And then so on with the Red Saint, the Green Saint, and the Brown Saint. Then, Link saw ghosts come out of the statues!

The figure that emerged from the statue of the White Statue motioned to Link.

"You've shown proper respect for the Saints," he announced proudly. "You may pass."

A door in front of Link opened, and he continued further into the crypt.


	6. Destiny

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 6  
"_Destiny_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link descended deeper and deeper into the eerie crypt, not knowing who it belonged to, or why he was being drawn to it. He just felt like he had to continue further. Along the way, Link noticed that there was a plaque next to the door. It read: "Take two steps forward, one step back."

Link was utterly puzzled at the inscription. He read it again. He shook his head.

"They can't mean that literally!" he thought aloud. "It has to be some kind of clue to a riddle....but what does it mean?"

Link thought for a moment, focusing his concentration on the puzzle. He shook his head slowly.

"Maybe the puzzle will be deeper into the crypt," he concluded.

Link went into the next room, which was basically a bland, square room. Nothing was in it at all, besides the door to the next room. Link kept moving. When he got into the next room, he noticed that it was exactly the same as the previous one. No changes whatsoever. He shrugged it off, and walked into the next one. And walked through that one to another similar room. Link stopped. He knew something was wrong.

"I was here before!" he shouted. "What's going on? Is this just the same room over and over?"

Link looked around the room, and he was indeed correct. Somehow the rooms had been magically enchanted so that you couldn't pass them. But there had to be a way..

Link thought for a moment, and was struck with a revelation.

"Wait a minute...two steps forward, one step back...I think I undertand now!" he shouted.

Link went forward two rooms, and then turned around, and went back one room. And like he guessed, instead of taking him back to the earlier room, it brought him to a new one, with a staircase leading upwards. Link shrugged, looking up the staircase to the light being emitted by the room at the top of the stairs.

"Guess I have to scale this stairs..." he muttered.

He headed up the stairs, and came to an open room. All of the sudden, he heard a low, grunting sound. And then some deep rumbling. Link slowly looked around the room.

"That's not...good..." he stammered, sounding a little worried.

A massive stone golem came out of the shadows, and appeared as if it was 12 feet tall. Link gasped in awe at the size of this massive creature. Just as Link readied his sword and shiled, the creature raised its massive fists, and struck the ground, creating a shockwave.

Link was knocked off his feet, and the golem lurched towards him with his fists preparing to strike. Link rolled out of the way. He tried to stab with his Master Sword, but the attack was rather ineffective.

_Damn it..his body is made of stone, my sword won't be the most effective weapon...what do I do?_ Link thought to himself.

Link then reached into his back, and pulled out one of his bombs, and looked at it with hope-filled eyes.

"This should work..." he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

The golem came towards Link. He readied himself, with the bomb in hand, and made preparation to attack. He quickly lit the fuse, and prepared to throw it at the right time. Link ran up towards the golem, and threw the bomb, which exploded on contact, shattering the golem's left arm and part of his shoulder and torso. But he wasn't down.

Link smiled at the apparent effectiveness of his attack, but that soon disappeared when he looked into his pack.

"Oh no....I don't have many bombs left..." he observed worriedly.

The golem once again pounded the ground with a slam of its fist, and created a shockwave, knocking Link off balance, and onto the floor.

The golem picked up a stone in one hand, and walked over, threating to drop it on Link. Link quickly grabbed a bomb, lit it, rolled out of the way, and threw it at the golem's head. The blast shattered the stone golem's head, and the creature fell apart quite literally.

Link then heard a familiar voice. One he heard from his dreams.

"Congratulations Releaser," said Lars, the mysterious wizard. "You have proved yourself by beating the guardian."

Link looked at the person in awe.

"Are you...Lars...?" he asked.

Lars nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I am the one known as the Lars," he replied.

Link was curious of why Lars had appeared before him, and didn't want to spoil the opportunity of getting information.

"What...what is it you want of me?" Link asked.

Lars looked at Link with a hardened gaze. "

Releaser, you must save this land!" he replied. "You can only do so when you gain all of the crests before Melzas."

Link was still confused.

"The crests? Where do I find them? What good will they do?" he asked.

Lars' expression did not change.

"The crests will be essential for the destruction of Melzas," he replied. "Other wizards like myself will give them to you....here, take mine. The Ruby Crest is yours. And also take this....the Earth Scroll. It is a magical item that should help you."

Link nodded politely at the gesture.

"Thank you," he replied. Link was grateful, but still curious about something. "But...why am I the Releaser?" he asked.

Lars once again retained his composure.

"It is destiny," he replied.

The word echoed in Link's head as he was transported back outside, obviously from the effect of Lars' magic. Link was once again in the graveyard behind Inoa, with the decree of Lars still fresh in his mind.

"Destiny...?" he asked himself aloud.


	7. Bummer

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 7  
"_Bummer_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link had made his way back to Inoa village safely and quickly. However, upon his return he noticed something that seemed a bit out of the ordinary. He was perplexed to see a lot of people congregating outside of some homes.

"Something must be going on..." Link thought aloud.

Jess was one of the people outside.

"Hey Jess!" Link shouted, waving.

"Oy! Hello there Link!" the old man replied.

"Say, Jess," Link began, "what exactly is going on down here?"

Jess shrugged nonchalantly.

"There's something happening at Nadia's and Bonaire's homes, you know what I am saying?"

Link smiled at the old man.

"No, I don't. That's why I asked," Link said with a slight chuckle.

Jess smiled approvingly. Link then thought for a moment. Where had he heard the name Nadia before?

"Hey Jess," Link began. "Do you know Nadia?"

Jess placed a hand on his chin.

"Oy, she's a young girl, they say she's got some strange power. Bonaire, on the other hand, he's a bit of a slacker, you know what I am saying? Oy, but he is a good boy, about the same age as Nadia. I see her giving him quite a few looks, but he doesn't seem to notice.."

Link decided to cut the old man off before he started rambling.

"Thank you Jess!" he replied. "I think I'll go take a look!"

Link headed over to Nadia's house first, and saw that the house was a complete disaster. Tables were literally shattered in pieces, glasses were broken, chairs were askew. Link thought that this might be the result of Nadia's strange power he heard of before. Around the bed by Nadia were two women, one very young, perhaps in her teens, and an elderly woman.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Link asked the two.

"I don't know," the young one replied.

Link then eyed the young woman curiously. He had seen her before, but couldn't quite place it.

"I'm sorry," Link stammered. "I hadn't introduced myself. My name is Link. Can I be of any help?" he asked.

"Nice to see you here Link. I'm Kisha. I think you may have already met Giles, my brother. And as for you helping, I just don't know what to do..."

Link nodded in agreement with her sentiment. Before Link had a chance to think about what on earth was going on, Septimus barged in. Septimus was huffing and puffing, clearly from running all the way over.

"Link!" he shouted, gasping for air after he spouted Link's name. "There you are!"

Link turned to the scholar and raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Septimus?" he asked.

Septimus nodded.

"Yes, it is I," he replied. "It appears that Nadia and Bonaire have been afflicted by the nightmares now too. I think you had better go to Bonaire's house to see how he is doing."

Link shot a look back at Nadia, who was clearly in pain from the nightmare. She tossed and turned.

"But what about Nadia?" he asked, pointing back to the injured girl.

Septimus had a very grave look on his face.

"Trust me, she is in much better shape than Bonaire is...." he said softly.

Link and Septimus headed over to Bonaire's house, and many of the townsfolk were around. Link looked at Bonaire, unable to determine if Bonaire was actually sleeping. He was screaming and throwing a tantrum, it seemed impossible for him to be asleep.

"Is...is he asleep?" Link asked.

One of the townsfolk spoke up.

"Yes...he keeps saying the name 'Sara'. He's probably dreaming," he said.

Link nodded slowly.

"That gives me an idea...." he said, gesturing to Septimus.

Septimus nodded back.

"Ah...I see...Link, grab Bonaire's hand," he replied.

Link clasped Bonaire's hand, and made the attempt to enter his subconscious. Link appeared in Bonaire's dream. He saw many different pathways and ladders. Then he saw Bonaire himself, apparently walking after some woman. She was a red-head, wearing a red dress, and was completely stunning. Bonaire was drooling at the very sight of her.

Link took a look at the dream woman, and a smile came on his face.

"She must be Sara!" he shouted.

The girl known as Sara appeared to be taunting Bonaire, and was gesturing for him to come forward with her finger.

"Come on Bonaire...." she said lovingly.

Bonaire nodded slowly. He looked completely dazed.

"Coming, babe..." he replied.

Link smirked at the sight.

"Hm...he must be infatuated with her," he reasoned. "But what's causing him so much pain? I have to end this dream."

As Link chased after them, Sara appeared right in front of him as if by magic. Sara's soft face became hard, and her eyes burned with fire.

"You're not going to stop me! Surfer boy is mine! Got it?! And don't piss me off!!" she screamed.

Link was completely shocked at her sudden outburst of rudeness. The beatiful woman he observed a moment ago was replaced by this wicked shouting creature. Link backed away with surprise, but then steadied himself with valiance.

"Sara, or whatever your name is...your not stealing Bonaire....you're not even human," he replied.

Link knew that Sara was definitely evil. He could practically sense it a mile away. Sara simply giggled at Link's sentiment, and flashed a malicious smile as she disappeared again, once again in front of Bonaire, taunting him. She and Bonaire embraced, and she brought Bonaire into a room high up on some ledges.

"I need to get to them, fast," Link thought aloud.

Link quickly made his way over to the platforms, and scaled a nearby ladder which was going up the cliff wall. When he reached the top, he saw a small chamber, which he entered. Bonaire was backed up against the wall. Sara was facing him, fangs bared. Link smirked, and unsheathed his sword.

"Having a little snack?" he asked sarcastically.

Sara shot a glance back at Link, and hissed. Suddenly, her body began to transform itself. Her bones cracked and rattled as her form became like that of a hideous winged demon. Wings shot out of her back. Her hands became claws. Her skin was no longer soft and pale, but became hard and grey. She stood about six feet tall, appearing before Link as a winged devourer of souls.

"I told you not to interefere! Now I'm going to devour you both!!" the demon screamed, its voice sounding strange and inhuman.

Sara, or whatever this creature called itself, wrapped itself in a ball of dark energy, which concealed its being. The ball began to shrink, and soon, disappeared completely.

"She must still be around...she's trying to get the jump on me," Link reasoned.

He readied his Master Sword, and closed his eyes. Link stood silent for a moment, and was deeply concentrating on the whereabouts of his foe.

"Right there!!" he shouted.

Link swiftly turned to his right, and struck with his Master Sword, cleaving Sara in the right arm.

"Aahh!!" the creature screeched. "You're good...but how about this!?"

Sara then used a mirage technique, and created several duplicate copies of herself, which all then disappeared the same way. Link, under his breath, muttered his battle plan.

"Whew...ok Link....just calm down...and..." he muttered.

He did a 180, and stabbed behind him. The blade passed through the creature harmlessly, and appeared to be like slicing through thin air. It was a clone!

"Oh no!" Link shouted as he tried to regain his balance.

Link turned back around, just in time to block the fiery demonic blasts from the real Sara with his Hylian Shield. Link readied his boomerang this time. He eyed his boomerang and a smirk appeared on his face.

"OK...maybe this will work!" he shouted.

When Sara and the clones disappeared this time, Link threw the boomerang around the room, and when the clones reappeared, the boomerang went through them, showing Link which ones were fake. Link's eyes widened when he saw the real one appear before him.

"There you are!" he shouted.

Link jumped in the air and came down with his sword, and tried a leap attack on the demon. Sara backed up just in time to barely avoid a fatal blow, but was still struck hard by Link's blade, with a massive cut to the chest. Blood spewed from the wood quickly. The demon called Sara was apparently outraged at Link for doing her harm, and did the only thing she could think of at the time. Counterattack.

Sara then fired a big blast of fiery demonic energy at Link, but he was ready.

"Take this!" he shouted.

Link struck the ball with his Master Sword, reflecting it back at Sara. The demon shrieked, and let out one final message. The demon transformed itself back into the dream-like picture of beauty it was before.

"Bonaire," she began, her voice wheezing. "To use one of your choice words of surfdom, I am officially bummed....but for my revenge, I'll take someone close to you, someone you didn't even know loved you!"

Link then heard another woman scream. He and Bonaire exited the dream, and Kisha entered the room. Septimus gave Kisha a curious look.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is Nadia alright?"

Kisha slowly shook her head, looking completely shocked.

"No...she's....she's dead," she replied slowly, her voice softening with each passing word.

Link looked down to the floor, with a wave of despair coming over him.

_If only I had defeated the demon sooner!_ Link thought.

Septimus placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

"You did everything you could Link...." the scholar reasoned.

Kisha looked down at the ground with sadness evident in her face, and turned to Bonaire.

"Nadia passed away just moments ago, almost as soon as you woke up, Bonaire.." she whispered.

Bonaire looked down, not saying anything. Link knew that there wasn't much he could say to Bonaire at this point, so he accepted his defeat, and slowly walked out the door and back to Jess' house. Link slowly walked into the house, his head held low.

"Oy! Is something bothering you, Link?" Jess asked.

Link breathed deeply and slowly.

"I have some terrible news Jess..." Link began.

Link informed Jess of the events that transpired, and about the loss of Nadia. Jess shook his head sadly.

"That's terrible news lad," he replied. "Nadia was still young....but alas, try to get some sleep now, you know what I am saying?"

Link nodded, and headed upstairs to get some rest.


	8. An angel of death

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 8  
"_An angel of death_"  
By MEGAMANX411

When Link awoke, he headed downstairs to the sound of Jess working. He quickly rushed downstairs to see what the old man was up to. Jess stood up straight, and then arched his back as he breathed deeply. He then looked back at his creation, marveling at his latest work.

"Aye, this does Nadia proud," he said happily as he looked at it.

Link tried to catch a glimpse of just what the old man had made.

"What do you have there Jess?" he asked, trying to arch his neck enough to look past the old man's shoulder.

Jess turned and faced Link, and presented his creation.

"It's an iron flail," Jess announced proudly. "I don't really know why I made it...I just felt like I had to after Nadia died. Something in her memory. I'd like you to have it, Link."

With that, Jess handed the new weapon over to Link. Link hesitantly accepted the gift, and then marveled at its wonderful design. It truly was a fine weapon.

"Thank you very much Jess," Link replied with a smile. "Well, I'm off," Link said, and with that, he left the home of the old man.

Link headed outside, and his way was barred by Giles.

"Excuse me," Link began, trying to stay polite. "I have to pass by."

Giles hardened his gaze.

"You're a plague on this village, Link," he replied coldly.

Link's eyes widened at this comment.

"What?" he asked, not entirely sure why Giles had said such a thing.

Giles narrowed his eyebrows. He looked quite angry.

"People started suffering from these nightmares when you came around," he began. "Coincidence? No. You're the cause of the nightmares Link, and I'm gonna let everyone know it. You're an angel of death."

Giles stormed off, and Link looked down with a wave of guilt washing over his face. Sure, he had the ability to save the people, and he rescued Wendell, but what about Olen? Or what about Nadia? Before Link could engross himself too deeply in thought, Septimus approached him, and heplaced a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't let Giles get to you...he's a bit of a religious fanatic," he consoled.

Link shrugged. He didn't reallyhave any intention of insulting Giles. In fact, he partially agreed with him.

"I don't think ill of him," he replied.

Septimus smiled back.

"That's good," he replied.

But then, his face turned serious.

"Hey Link, I've heard some rumors about the coastal cave a little to the south," he added.

Link raised a brow, for he was not sure what Septimus was talking about.

"About what?" he asked, sounding increasingly interested.

Septimus cleared his throat, and began to tell Link the rumors he had heard in a rather matter-of-factly manner.

"Well," he began. "There have been rumors that the Murgg have been congregating at the coastal cave south of Inoa. We can't be too sure what they are doing there, but their activity seems a bit too highly organized. Of course, that's the case if the rumors are true."

Link placed a hand on his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Could there be any connection to Melzas?" he asked himself.

Septimus had no idea whatsoever what Link was talking about.

"What?" he said, his voice containing evident traces of interest.

Link shook his head and quickly turned back to Septimus.

"Oh, nothing," Link replied. "I'm going to check out this cave. I'll be back a little later."

Link headed out of Inoa, and headed south towards the cave. It was dark and dank, and very difficult to see. Link took a few slow steps, and hesitantly entered the caves, making sure to be cautious for whatever creatures dwelled within it. Link slowly walked further into the cave, unable to see what was around him. He tried to listen closely to anything that could emerge from the shadows. But, as luck would have it, Link walked straight into a ledge, and it almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Oof!" Link cried as he doubled back. "It would've been nice to know about that sooner," Link muttered, struggling back up to his feet.

He held his hands out forward to feel if anything was in front of him, and he grabbed a hold of the ledge that he had previously walked into. He climbed a few ledges, and then entered into a larger room. There was a big pool of water. Although Link couldn't see it very well, he could hear the water. Link shrugged. He didn't want to guess where any ledges where, so he thought he may as well swim, but he didn't know what dwelled within the waters.

"Looks like I'll have to swim across.." he muttered, preparing to dive in.

Link jumped in the water, and started to swim across. Luckily for him, the water was largely uninhabited, save for a few harmless fish. He effortlessly made his way across to the other side. He entered the next room, and he saw some odd looking rocks.

"Hm?" Link muttered as he peered at the odd object.

The rock moved.

Link took a step back from sheer surprise.

"That's no rock..." he thought aloud. Link took out his iron flail, and after collecting some momentum, he struck the rock. He heard it shriek! A head poked out of the rock, and it now resembled what looked like some kind of fanged turtle.

However, this particular creature appeared more formidable. It opened its mouth, and out of it poured fire! Link backed up, and prepared another attack with his flail. He swung it around and around, making sure to keep his distance from the creature. He sidestepped, and then let loose another swing. The creature managed to avoid the attack this time, and breathed some more fire at Link.

Link quickly brought up his shield to deflect the fiery attack, and then started swinging his flail again. As the creature breathed some more fire, Link brought up his shield to deflect it. With his shiled in one hand and his flail in the other, he pressed on forward through the stream of fire, and let loose an attack from his flail, which shattered the stone-like body of the creature.

Link breathed sigh of relief, and then put away his weapon. He entered the next room, and saw a rather strange predicament. There were two large boulders, each swinging from its own individual stone pillar, and apparently, no way across. The door was too high up. Link looked over the odd situation, and then a smile appeared on his face as he was struck with inspiration.

"I have an idea..." he muttered to himself, ready to execute his plan.

Link struck the pillar where the boulder was chained, and the force sent it flying against the wall. He struck the next pillar, and that boulder struck the wall close to the first. Link created two platforms to jump across!

Link made his way across, and descended into a water filled room, but low enough so he could still walk freely. It was about ankle level. He heard some rumbling in the water. Link quickly hunched over in a combat position, and unsheathed his sword. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not alone..." he thought aloud.

After Link uttered those words, a giant humanoid figure emerged out of the water!

"What is this?!" Link stammered, taking a step back.

The water creature took a strike at Link with its fist, hitting him hard, and knocking him over. Link quickly got back to his feet, and readied his sword. But as he prepared himself, he noticed that the water creature was gone.

Link scanned the area, trying to figure out where it could have gone.

"He must be hiding in the water..." he observed, looking around his feet.

Link calmed his mind, and closed his eyes as he silenty and slowy readied his sword. Link did a 180, and leap into the air with his sword flying. Luckily for him, his hunch had paid off, and his attack struck a small eye in the center of the creature, which apparently was its weak spot.

The creature let out a shirek, and dissolved back into the water. Link readied his sword...but this time, two creatures came out! Link struck at one creature with his sword, but it simply passed through it harmlessly, and this creature didn't have the eye like the original had. The other water creature, on the other hand, did, and it retaliated before Link could have the chance to change his attack pattern.

Link stumbled backwards at the wave of water that bashed against him. He sheathed his sword, and then tried to think of a more formidable weapon.

"Agh....maybe the iron flail?" he questioned, readying the aforementioned item.

Link got ready for the creature to reappear, and he began swining the flail around to prepare his strike. The creature arose from the depths of the water, and Link let loose his attack. The force of the flail knocked the eye out of the water creature, and Link quickly took out his bow and readied an arrow which pierced it as it laid in the shallow water.

The watery body that the creature once had soon dissolved, and the eye almost rottted instantly as it was slain. The monster was defeated! Link wiped his forehead with his arm, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew...that's over.." he observed, putting away his weapons. All of the sudden, a blinding light came forth.

Link saw a person cloaked in light appear, similar to that of Lars.

"Who are..you??" Link asked.

The shining figure looked back at Link emotionless.

"I am Vul," the person replied. "I'm a wizard, like Lars."

Link's eyes widened with surprise.

"You know Lars?" he asked.

The wizard nodded.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "I wanted to test your strength by pitting you against the water guardian, which you successfully dispatched. You are indeed the Releaser."

Link was excited at the outcome of this expedition.

"Then...you have one of the crests?" he asked, his voice rushed.

Vul shook his head slowly, signifying that there was not much to attain here.

"Unforunately, Melzas' minions have already taken my crest," he replied. "I have litte to offer you except this water scroll. It's powerful water magic."

Link eagerly took the magical item from the wizard.

"Thank you...that will help.." he replied, curiously looking at the acquired item.

With that, Link bid the wizard farewell, and exited the cave. He made his way back to the village of Inoa.


	9. Competition

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 9  
"_Competition_"  
By MEGAMANX411

When Link returned to Inoa, he was stopped by another group of people congregating outside of someone's home. Link went to Septimus' house to get to the botom of the matter.

"Septimus!" Link shouted as he entered the home of the scholar. "What's going on?"

Septimus shook his head slowly.

"Myra, one of the elderly residents of Inoa, has fallen ill from the dream sickness. But something else is troubling me."

Link cocked a brow in curiousity.

"What??" he asked.

Septimus looked both interested and concerned.

"Someone has come to the village, claiming to have the same powers as you," he replied.

Link didn't sound shocked at the statement, but actually somewhat relieved.

"The same...as me?" he asked. "Well, that's good! Now more people can help against the nightmares. We shoud go over there and help too!"

Septimus nodded happily.

"Alright, I'll take you there," he replied, motioning for Link to follow him.

Link and Septimus rushed over to Myra's house, and noticed that many people were around her bed. Including the person Septimus spoke of, who was a girl, perhaps the same age as Link, and also had the scar on her forehead. She had long ears like his, but Link doubted she was from Hyrule. Link approached the young girl.

"Hello," he said happily, extending a hand. "My name is Link. I've heard from my friend Septimus that you're here to help Myra. What's your name?"

The girl gave Link a strange look, and appeared rather cross.

"My name is Meia," she replied coldly. "And I'VE already cured this woman. You're far too inexperienced to dreamwalk, from the looks of it, and apparently, others from this village agree."

Link reeled back a little at the snappy comeback, not expecting to be chewed out on his first enounter. He tried to make light of the situation.

"Well, thank you for helping Myra!" he responded. "Your help is appreciated."

Meia narrowed her eyes.

"You're really clueless, aren't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Link didn't exactly care for her tone of voice, but decided to not say anything impolite.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"There's more evil afoot," Meia continued. "And I'm going to find it."

Link and Septimus left Myra's house, and by then, it was dark. Link had found out that Meia had recently traveled to this village from far away, and was staying at Myra's house apparently. And Myra still hated Link for what happened to Nadia, so things with Meia were bound to get worse, Link reasoned. Septimus shook his head in disgust.

"How self-centered can you get?" he muttered.

Link just smiled at his scholar friend.

"Just give her a chance, we don't know her yet," he replied. "And besides, she's on our side....right?"

Septimus breathed heavily and shut his eyes.

"Let's hope so," he muttered.

Link headed back to Jess' house.

"Hey Jess," Link said happily as he approached the old man.

Jess looked a bit shocked to see Link.

"Oy!" he shouted. "Where you been, my lad?"

Link remained rather upbeat.

"I had traveled to the coastal cave today to explore," he began. "Then I stopped at Myra's house, because I heard she was sick."

Jess nodded approvingly.

"That was very kind of you, lad," he replied. "Is she fine now? Did you save her?"

Link shrugged, and shook his head.

"She's quite alright, but it wasn't me who saved her. It was Meia," he added.

Jess' curiousity picked up at the mention of this newcomer.

"Eh? Who's this Meia?" he asked.

"She just moved to Inoa," Link replied. "She can dreamwalk like me, I guess."

A wave of relief washed over Jess.

"Oy! This is good, you know what I am saying?" he responded happily. "Anyway, you should probably get some rest Link."

Link nodded in agreement, and he slowly made hisway up the stairs, promptly yawning as he did so.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks Jess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jess responded.

Link headed upstairs, and went to bed. The words Meia had said to him remained in his thoughts as he slept. In the middle of the night, Link awoke to the sound of some inhuman cry. He couldn't tell what it was. But it definitely wasn't something human or familiar in any way. All of the sudden, Kline came crashing down from the roof, and landed on Link's bed. Link rolled out of bed in the nick of time to avoid being struck.

"Good night Link!" Kline announced happily.

However, this particular glee sounded more malicious than whimsical.

"I was just out for a stroll....I kept thinking of tasting your lifeblood!"

Just then, Jess came upstairs.

Jess was completely stunned at this turn of events.

"Oy! What's going on up here?" he asked. "Kline?!"

In response to Jess' questioning, Kline jumped off the bed and out the window. Jess looked at Link, and muttered something.

"Kline...he didn't look human," he whispered worriedly. "His eyes..."

Link shot a glance back at Jess.

"Stay here Jess," Link said in a serious tone. "I'm going outside to investigate this."

Link headed outside in the dark, and was greeted by Septimus. Link was stunned to see his friend to be awake at such a late hour.

"Septimus!" he shouted.

Septimus shushed Link, and then informed him about something he heard.

"Link! I heard some strange noise in the middle of the night!" he cried. "Then I saw Kline running around the village!

Link nodded in confirmation.

"There's something wrong with him," he agreed. "Let's have a look around the village. We need to find him."

Septimus nodded back.

"Agreed," he replied. "Let's go."

Link and Septimus weaved through the houses in search of Kline. They saw him outside of Wendel's house, but Kline ran away in a hurry. Then he came by another home. Septimus and Link came from both sides, but Kline was too quick. Then by Myra's and Meia's house, and once again, Kline was too agile. Septimus had an idea, so hethen lightlytapped Link's shoulder.

"Link, go back to Jess' and get some sleep,"he began. "I'll talk to you in the morning...I have a plan."

Link went back to sleep at Jess' house, nervous that Kline would return. Link couldn't exactly rest easy with some inhuman creature on the prowl. When morning finally came, Link eagerly rushed out of bed to see Septimus. However, Jess stopped him on his way out.

"Mornin' Link," the old man said with a smile. "Septimus stopped by, he said he knew what to do about Kline. You should go see him."

Link nodded, and was grateful that the old man was so helpful in the matter.

"OK, thanks Jess," he replied, and with that, he was out the door.

Link walked over to Septimus' house, and was greeted by the scholar himself. Septimus saw Link enter, and eagerly walked up to him to discuss his plan.

"OK, I have an idea. I saw Kline return to his home not too long ago. And considering he was out all night, I assumed he was going to sleep. But to be sure, I checked. And I was right! Link, don't you see?" he asked.

Link got the idea, and he suddenly tensed up as the inspiration coursed through him.

"You want me to enter his subconscious so I can see what's wrong with him?" he replied.

Septimus nodded, visibly proud of his deduction.

"Exactly," he responded. "But we must move quickly."

Link and Septimus hurried to Kline's house, and silently opened the door. Link slowly crept over to Kline, and began to prepare himself to enter Kline's dreams. Link made the jump, and Septimus steadied his slack body. Link appeard in a world covered in snow, and he saw a tall tower in front of him.

"Kline must be in there...." he muttered as he gazed up at the tall tower.

Link made his way through the tower, and walked up through dozens of staircases, until he reached a rather strange room. There were many different ice columns scattered throughout the room, and some switches on the floor. Link took a look around the room, noting the switches, and how easy it was to shove the blocks of ice.

"Hm...maybe I have to activate all these switches?" he thought aloud.

Link stepped on each switch individually. Nothing happend. Link thought for a moment.

"They must have to be activated simultaneously.. I got it! Push this one forward...this one to the left...this one this way...and..."

As Link muttered his plans, he shifted the ice blocks into position, and then wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That should do it..." he muttered to himself.

All of the sudden, platforms taking him to the next level appeard. He walked up, and saw Kline in a room by himself. Kline was kneeling on the ground, clearly in pain, and seemed to be frightened out of his wits.

"Kline!" Link shouted. "Are you ok?"

Kline shot a glance back at Link, his face full of worry.

"H-help!" he cried,

A gigantic creature descended behind Kline. Its head had rows of spiky teeth, and was fairly distorted in its body shape. Its hands had long, bloody claws. And out of its chest was a huge mouth, with layers and layers of sharp, jagged teeth. It had no legs.

"What monstrousity is this?! Did you dream this Kline?" Link shouted.

Kline shook his head quickly.

"No! Help!" he shouted.

Link didn't know what to do. He wanted to try to contact Septimus. He tried with all his might to contact him.

"Septimus!" he shouted. "If you can hear me, help me out!" Link shouted.

Link shouted out the description of the creature he faced. Septimus heard Link, and quickly grabbed a book nearby. He started flipping through the pages, until it came to one describing the very demon Link had informed him of. Septimus tried to contact Link.

"_Link!_" he shouted. "_Be careful! That's the Soul Eater! If he eats Kline, his soul will be lost forever, and you will perish along with him!_"

This just wasn't Link's day.

"Oh great!" he muttered.

Link quickly grabbed Kline by the arm and ran the other direction, but the door he intended to escape through became locked, and the creature began to inhale through its chest. The vortex began to suck in Kline and Link! Link reached into his pack.

"I hope this works!!" he shouted as he eyed his secret weapon.

Link threw a bomb backwards, which was sucked into the Soul Eater's chest. It exploded inside of the monster, and it looked as though it was in great pain. And really, really mad. Link ran up to slash it while it winced it's eyes, but he quickly retreated back. He rushed Kline to the back of the room. Link was then pulled in by the Soul Eater's vortex, and he couldn't pull out a bomb in time!

"Aaahhh!!"

Link was just about to be sucked into the chest of the Soul Eater, but he slashed upwards, causing the beast to close up, and Link quickly backed up in time to avoid being swallowed. He prepared his Earth Scroll. Link read the parchment, and then raised his sword. Link recited the spell, and dozens of huge boulders appeared out of nowhere and struck the Soul Eater many times over. It's body became battered, bruised, and bloody.

But it still wasn't dead.

Link gritted his teeth from feelings of both anger and worry.

"Oh no...I think I'm in trouble!!" he shouted as he eyed the approaching monster.

Link then heard Septimus' voice come through.

"_Link!!" he shouted. "You must leave now!!_"

Link didn't want to leave, he couldn't leave Kline there, but in reaction to Septimus' plea, he almost left the dream involuntarily. Link abruptly left Kline's dream, and Kline stood up on the bed. He was screaming and shouting, writhing in pain. Link rushed Septimus outside.

"Septimus!" he shouted. "Get to safety! Warn everyone else!"

Link remembered the dream he saw earlier. He remembered Kline's transformation. Kline bursted throug the roof of his house. He was no longer Kline. It was exactly as Sybill predicted.

"A.....werewolf..." Link stammered, taking a few steps back.

Kline came down off of the ceiling, and rushed at Link with amazing speed. Link sidestepped, but Kline's claws grazed his side. Link grabbed the wound, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He needed to concentrate on Kline's movement. Link readied his Master Sword. Then, he noticed that all of the townspeople congregated outside of Kline's house, near the fight. Link eyed the audience with concern.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted. "Go away! Get to safety!!!"

Kline took advantage of Link's unawareness, and ambushed him from behind, slashing him in the back. Link yelped in pain, and quickly turned around. Kline was out of sight. Then, he heard someone scream.

Kline was rushing at one of the townsfolk! Link quickly rushed over, and thrust his Master Sword through the werewolf's chest, piercing it completely. Kline pulled himself off of the sword, and grabbed his head. He began to scream and pulsate. He couldn't seem to contain himself any longer, the pain coursing through his body was unbearable.

He reverted back to a human.

Link bowed his head in sadness, as the townspeople muttered comments.

"Kline was the strongest man in the village. If this happened to him, it could happen to anyone..." they muttered, voices filled with sadness.


	10. Another wizard and another nightmare

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 10  
"_Another wizard and another nightmare_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link headed back to Jess' house after the incident with Kline, and tried to get some rest. After all, he was entirely exhausted from the fight, and his wounds weren't improving matters. Link felt incredibly drowsy, and tried to sleep, but unforunately, thoughts of the townsfolk, especially Kline, remained in his head as he tried to doze off.

Eventually, Link was successful, although not for a very long time. He soon awoke to the sound of Jess working again. He headed downstairs.

"What are you doing Jess?" Link asked, yawning deeply and stretching afterwards.

Jess gave Link a pleasant smile, and he proudly displayed his work. He raised a bow. It was Link's bow, but it definitely appeared superior than it previously did.

"I modified your bow for ya," he began. "It can fire arrows faster and farther now, you know what I am saying?"

Link took back his bow. Its design was indeed improved. It would make a fine weapon. Link weighed it in his hands, and smirked at the improvement of his bow.

"Thanks Jess...but, why did you do that?" he asked. "You didn't have to."

Jess shrugged nonchalantly, and then bowed his head in reverance.

"I just felt like I had to do something to honor Kline when he died," he replied. "So, I decided to improve your bow Link...it's just the same fine craftsmanship that went into making Kline's."

Link gratefully accepted the gift, and nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it," Link replied, putting the improved bow with the rest of his tools in his pack. Link stepped outside, being blinded for a moment by the bright sunlight. It would normally be considered a rather beautiful day, but for these troubled times, no one could really rest easy.

Link took another stretch, trying to get the fatigue out of his system. He craned his neck, and he looked at the exit of Inoa. He could sense something was there, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

"There's something over that way," Link muttered to himself, slowly but surely taking a few steps in that general direction.

As Link neared the exit of Inoa, he kept going forward, compelled to stay on the path. Something was drawing him in, wanting him to go forward. And he wanted to discover what it was. He couldn't exactly explain why or how, but he just felt like he needed to go there. Link soon arrived in a swamp-like area, covered in mud and filth. However, the path continued, and Link felt compelled to keep going.

When he reached the end of the pathway, he noticed there was a huge statue blocking his path. The statue depicted a humanoid lizard wielding a giant sword. It appeared like a rather fierce creature, one with seemingly immense power and malice.

_A bad omen_, thought Link.

Link craned his neck to get a look around the statue, but couldn't really find anyway around it. The rest was blocked off, and the swampy depths made it impossible to cross in other areas.

It was then that he noticed a switch just out of reach. It didn't seem like any sort of normal switch he had encountered before, but rather, some kind of mechanism with a balloon filled with hot air spewing out from it. Link knew he couldn't cross the swamp, so he took out his bow, and readied an arrow. He aimed, and took a deep breath.

"Hope this works..." he muttered.

Link let loose an arrow, which struck the balloon, and the resulting pressure of the balloon exploding seemed to activate the mechanism. Within moments, there was a distinct rumbling sound. The statue began to shift over, revealing a hidden stairway!

"There must be something down there...it's still calling me...but what is it?" he asked himself, half expecting someone else to answer for him.

Link headed down the stairs, and came to a flooded room. Scattered throughout the watery bottom were many pedastals. Rather than braving the depths of the waters by jumping in, Link decided it would be easier just to jump on the pedastals, so he did. He jumped on the first, and breathed deeply. He looked hard at the next platform. He collected his courage, and leaped with all his might.

He made it. The next one was slightly farther off. Link ran towards the edge of the platform he was currently on, but stopped himself when he heard some splashing.

"What was that?" Link gasped, looking at the activity in the waters.

Link noticed something emerging from the depths. A creature poked its head out of the water.

"A lizard?" Link shouted, looking curiously at it.

Indeed, it was a creature much like the one depicted on the statue. The creature merely swam in place, giving Link a hard stare. It bared its fangs at him.

"Jumping across here may prove difficult..." Link muttered.

He had his sword in one hand, ready to slay the creature in mid-air if need be. Link prepared himself, and leaped for all his worth. The lizard creature tried to catch him with its jaws, but Link slashed downward with his Master Sword, giving the creature a rather deep cut in the face. It quickly retreated back to the waters, and Link landed on the next platform, which brought him closer to an apparently dry portion of the cave. After going deeper into the cave, Link noticed that there were some small lizard statues blocking his way. He tried to push them, but they wouldn't budge. He took out his iron flail.

"Well, if I can't move them, I'll have to break them!" he shouted as he swung the flail around.

Link let loose the weapon, which slammed straight into the face region of one of the statues. But something wasn't right. The stone didn't crack at all. It didn't even do any sort of noticeable damage. Link shrugged disappointedly, and walked up to touch the area in which he supposedly struck the statue. The statue resonated as Link touched it.

"What the?!" he shouted, backing up instantly.

The creatures depicted in the statues started to move and convulse, shattering their bonds of stone, and became real! Link backed up, and let loose an attack, striking the lizard in the face with the flail. The resulting impact shattered the creature's jaws. However, while Link was distracted, another lizard creature came up behind Link, and bit his shoulder.

Link screamed in pain, but then strengthened his resolve and grabbed the lizard. He threw him forward, and then drew his sword. Link charged, and impaled the creature on his blade. Another lizard began to pounce at him, but Link quickly drew his bow, and shot it through the eye. The three creatures laid before Link, some still clinging to life, but still horribly defeated.

Link reclaimed his weapons, and pressed on. The rest of the rooms following were rather uneventful, and the seemingly most difficult thing about going through the cave was seeing clearly, because it was so dark and dank.

When Link reached the final room, he saw another large lizard statue, with six smaller ones around it. The larger lizard statue easily dwarfed any of those he had seen before, it was absolutely gigantic. Probably fifteen feet in height. That certainly was a creature Link didn't want to face. Instantly he made the connection.

"Oh....shi---"

Link's comments were cut off from the rumbling sound of the statues coming to life. The huge lizard broke the stone bonds it was encased in, and raced toward Link, the ground quaking as it stomped around with its gargantuan feet. Link decided it would be best to take care of the underlings first, because this large creature would certainly acquire all of his attention.

The first lizard jumped at Link, but its attack was shortened by an upward stab from Link's sword. The creature slowly turned limp as it slid down on Link's blade. The next lizard came in from the side, followed by another. Link quickly sheathed his sword, unleashed his iron flail, causing serious damage to one creature's skull. The other lizard managed to grab link, and the other three began to close in. Link broke free of the creature's grip, and took out the Earth Scroll. When Link read the enchanted parchment, boulders began to shoot out of it, crushing the lizard creatures.

Now all that was left was the giant creature. Link would ready a weapon, but he didn't know which one would be effective against it...several options raced through his mind.

_Ok, ok, calm down...you can't get jumpy, or you'll never win. But you musn't hesitate either...let's see...the sword? No...too short range, and it probably wouldn't work very well. The flail? Better range, but I don't know if it would damage him...the spells? They could work....but I need something that's faster.....of course! The bow!!_ he thought.

Link pulled out his bow, and readied himself for the attack. The giant lizard dropped down its arm with one massive attack, but Link managed to get out of the way by ducking and rolling. He then took out three arrows, stringed them on his bow simultaneously, and fired them. The first arrow struck the monster's left eye. The second hit the right. And the third actually flew into the beast's mouth, because it was shrieking in pain so much from the earlier arrows! The third arrow struck the roof of the creature's mouth, and it bit down, driving it in further.

Link, deciding to not let the creature get the chance to attack him, let loose another batch of arrows, striking it in similar areas. The creature fell over in pain. Link jumped on top of its head, and then took out his sword. He then finished the monster in one swift strike of his blade.

As the final strike was made, another wizard came forth. A bright light shone forth, causing Link to raise his hand to protect his eyes. He then heard a voice, rather like the previous wizards he had encountered.

"I am Jeal," the wizard began. "It is true what Lars speaks. You are indeed the Releaser, destined to destroy Melzas."

Link shuddered at the mere mention of Melzas. However, he shrugged off his worry, and focused his attention back on the wizard. Link nodded, instilled with confidence.

"Yes, I defeated the monster," he replied. Link then remembered something essential to his quest. "Do you have the crest?" he asked. "Or has Melzas already taken it?"

Jeal's emotion didn't falter.

"Here it is, take it," the wizard responded, motioning to a chest that appeared behind him.

Link slowly walked over, bent down, and opened the chest. Indeed, there was a crest inside of it.

"I also have something else for you," Jeal added. "It is the Fire Scroll. It should come in handy, Releaser."

Link accepted the gift, and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you very much," he replied.

With that, the wizard disappeared, leaving only Link there. Link concluded that it must have been Jeal that was calling him, and thus decided his business there was finished. He quickly vacated from the cave.

Link left the swamp, and returned back to Inoa. When he arrived, Jess came up to him.

"Hey Jess...what's going on?" Link asked.

Jess looked pretty worried, and his breathing seemed a bit strained.

"You're needed at Giles' house," he replied. "I'm not sure why, they say he's taken ill."

Link cocked a brow in curiousity.

"Giles?" he responded, as if the name were alien to him.

Link remembered the awful things that Giles had said to him. He decided that even if Giles insulted him wrongly, he needed to help him. He quickly went to Giles house, but before he entered, Meia came out the door. Meia gave Link a serious look.

"Don't enter Giles dream Link," she warned. "It's too dangerous. He's is very bad shape. I'm off to the sanctaury."

Link was determined to help, even if it was dangerous, and even if it defied Meia's supposed superior knowledge. He couldn't sit idly as someone suffered.

"But I have to," he replied. "If he's suffering from the nightmares, then--"

Meia merely repeated her warning.

"Don't enter his dream Link. Trust me..."

Link entered Giles house, and was greeted by Septimus, and Giles' sister, Kisha. Link's mind was racing with decisions.


	11. Surpassing all expectations

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 11  
"_Surpassing all expectations_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link decided he had to help Giles. He turned to Kisha, and noticed that she looked very distressed. She held her brother's hand, and a single tear cascaded down her cheek. Link approached her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kisha...I'm here to help Giles," he announced, comforting her the best he could.

Kisha turned to Link, and a smile appeared on her face. For her, it was like the cloud had parted. Although Giles could be downright harsh sometimes, Kisha still loved him obviously as a sister.

"Thank you so much..." she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Septimus turned to Link.

"Link, it could be dangerous....are you sure you want to do it?" he asked, looking rather worried.

Link nodded, and looked quite determined.

"Yeah, I'm sure...I'm gonna do it," he replied.

Septimus gave Link a rather serious look.

"You know, you don't have to...you do remember what Giles had said to you before. And Meia warned you about the dangers. I'll ask you again. Are you sure?"

Link looked back at Kisha.

"I have to," he replied.

Link walked up beside Giles, and grabbed hold of his hand. He took a deep breath, and gave Kisha a comforting smile before he entered Giles' dream. Septimus was ready to steady Link's body just as it went slack.

"You never give up..." he muttered, sounding amazed.

Link entered Giles dream succesfully. He appeared in what seemed to be some sort of cavern. It was very dark and dank, and the jagged rocks all seemed be emanating evil omens. He felt like he entered a cave of pure evil. His bones shuddered at the ominous feeling he got.

"Giles must be in here somewhere," Link muttered, looking deeper into the cave.

He walked slowly, trying not to get himself caught up in any sort of trap that may have been concocted in Giles' dream. It was difficult to see in the caverns, so Link kept his hands out in front of him.

As Link ventured deeper within the depths of the dream cave, he finally was greeted by some light. It was a slightly better lit area of the cave. It was an enclosed room, surrounded by nothingness.

"Giles!" Link shouted.

Giles appeared before Link, looking entirely ragged. He looked as though he had been running for hours. Giles was trying to explain something to Link, but the immense fatigue made his breathing so strained that he could barely get the words out. Giles gave Link a pleading look.

"Help...me!!" he shouted, gesturing to something that was coming from behind.

All of the sudden, a large creature descended down behind Giles. It was the same thing that Link fought in Kline's dream! Link was stunned. He stumbled back a few steps at the sight of this monstrousity.

"Th...the...Soul Eater...." he stammered.

Giles was struggling to get back up, but his fatigue made it difficult to continue running.

"Help!" he shouted.

Link knew he didn't have much time. He dove forward, and grabbed Giles. Before he engaged in an sort of combat, he brought Giles back to the other side of the room.

"Don't move," Link warned.

Link stood back up, and faced the Soul Eater.

"I won't let you claim another life," Link muttered.

He hardened his gaze as he reached into his pack, and pulled out some bombs. Almost in response to his threat, the Soul Eater opened up its chest, and began to suck inward.

"Not this time!" Link shouted.

He threw a bomb, which exploded inside of the Soul Eater. The monster reared back, and Link prepared to follow up on his attack. The Soul Eater took a swing with one of its arms, but Link managed to dodge the attack by nimbly rolling on the ground, and then counterattacked with his sword.

The creature screeched in response to the pain inflicted by Link's blade. Link didn't allow the creature much time to react, however, and he then pulled out the Fire Scroll.

"I won't let you do to Giles what you did to Kline!" he shouted.

Link took a moment to chant the enchantment, and the magic parchment shot balls of fire everywhere, inflicting searing pain on the monster. It's body was consumed by fiery magic, searing its flesh. Link then took out his bow, and shot it in the eye.

The Soul Eater prepared to suck in again, but Link took out one bomb after another, and managed to get a total of four bombs to detonate inside of the creature. It's chest exploded in a violent shower of organs and blood as a result of Link's bombs, and the creature appeared to have been slain once and for all. Link breathed a sigh of relief as he went over to pick up Giles.

Giles wasn't saying anything, but he was still breathing. Either he was too stunned to say anything to Link, or he simply chose not to speak. Link returned back to the normal world, and Giles awoke. Kisha's eyes widened at the sight of her brother waking from the nightmare.

"Giles! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

Kisha then turned to Link.

"Thank you so much Link..." she whispered, almost too emotional to finish her words.

Giles quickly shook the fatigue from his body, and sat up in his bed. He gave Link a curious look.

"Link...you...you saved me?" he stammered.

Septimus nodded, and rather enjoyed the fact that someone who despised Link was now indebted to him.

"Yes, he did. A little gratitude is in order, hm?" he asked, reminding Giles of what he said to Link earlier.

Link shook his head politely, and gave them a respectful nod.

"It's ok Septimus," he replied. "I just wanted to help."

Kisha kept her eyes affixed on Giles, but shifted her attention to Link.

"This means a lot to me Link," she said happily.

At that point, the mayor of Inoa, Beaumont, came in the room. Beaumont was huffing and puffing from running all the way over.

"How is Giles doing--"

Giles cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm fine," he said dryly.

Beaumont nodded.

"That's good to hear..so..Link, you're the one who saved him?" he asked.

Septimus nodded anxiously.

"Yes, it was him! Even after Meia said he couldn't!" he added.

Beaumont gave Link a look of appreciation.

"It would seem Link's skill surpasses all expectation!" he exclaimed. "Please Link, go to the shrine at Magyscar north of Inoa, and get the others. They were there praying for Giles' safety. Jess is there also. Bring them back here, and inform them of the good news."

Link nodded.

"I will, alright," he replied.


	12. Suspicions arise

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 12  
"_Suspicions arise_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link confirmed his undertaking of the task laid before him by Beaumont.

"I'll get going," he announced as he headed out the door.

Link sighed lightly as he approached the outskirts of Inoa village, on his way to the shrine at Magyscar. The shrine wasn't very far from Inoa, it was a little north of the village. When Link entered, he noticed that many of the townsfolk where there, apparently praying. Link called out to them, cupping his hands around his mouth in an effort to make his voice project more.

"Hey everyone!" he shouted.

Jess wheeled himself around, being the first one to recognize Link's voice.

"Oy! Is that you Link?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me, and I have some good news!" he replied.

"What is it?" one of the townsfolk replied.

"Giles is alive and well. His nightmare is all over with," he announced.

The townspeople turned and looked at each other, exchanging pleased looks. Giles was a dear friend of many in the village, and the fact that they had the ability to defeat the nightmares was even more reassuring.

"It's ok. Giles is fine now," Link repeated.

One of the townsfolk extended a hand.

"Thank you very much Link. By the way, my name is Lutas. I haven't really introduced myself to you properly, but we of Inoa can't thank you enough for your deeds," he praised.

Link smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm just glad to help," he replied, shaking Lutas' hand.

Another of the townsfolk made a similar greeting.

"We can't thank you enough friend," he began. "By the way, my name is Meade. I hope that we can become friends!" he added, smiling happily.

Link nodded approvingly.

"I'd like that," he replied, smiling.

He heard other comments like "You're an outstanding person, Link!" and "It's great to have someone like you around Link!" Link was flattered by the comments, but tried to remain humble. After everyone left, Link noticed something strange about the cavern.

Sure, it was a shrine, so it was furnished and wouldn't be considered a cave technically, but it was basically a cave just made to be more liveable. Link noticed a portrait at the back. Something definitely seemed off about it. It wasn't what directly was on the portrait, however, but something else about it.

Link calmed himself, and focused his attention on his hearing. He heard some faint "whoosh" sounds. Like the wind.

"Where on earth...?" Link muttered, walking towards the back of the cave.

"You coming, Link?" Jess asked, interrupting Link's train of thought.

"Ah, yeah, I'll be coming soon, just give me a minute," Link replied.

Jess smiled, and then started walking towards the exit.

"Take yer time Link, you know what I am saying? I'll see you back at the house," he added.

Link smirked at Jess, and then waved.

"Thanks Jess, see you later," he replied.

The old man turned and left with the rest of the townsfolk, while Link stayed to investigate.

"What is this...?" he muttered.

Link moved the portrait out of the way, and saw a huge fissure in the wall.

"There's a gigantic crack in this wall!" he observed, taking note of how deep the cracks where with his fingers.

He saw that it wasn't very thick, actually. And apparently, there was some air couring through the cracks.

"I wonder what's behind this wall?" Link asked.

Link may have always been cautious, but he was always a rather curious individual, and his yearn for adventure was immense. But something greater was telling him to continue, something he couldn't quite explain.

"It's that feeling again," Link noted, remembering his time at the swamp. "I think this should work," Link observed, reaching into his pack.

He took out a single bomb. He placed it in front of the crack, lit it, and stood back.

"Ok...." Link whispered, waiting in eager anticipation to see what would happen.

The bomb detonated, blowing a massive hole in the wall, crumbling the loose rock.

"I knew it!" Link shouted.

There was a long tunnel proceeding deeper into the cave, which was clearly unexplored from the looks of it. Link peered as deep into the tunnel as he could, but couldn't tell what was in there completely.

"What on earth is down here...?" he muttered, craning his neck.

Link proceeded down into the tunnel, keeping a wary eye for anything out of the ordinary. It was incredibly dark, but definitely not dank. It was rather dry, if anything. And, Link was then greeeted by a cackling noise. It didn't belong to any sort of creature, but instead, it belonged to a torch. Link picked it up off the wall.

"This should help," he observed, lighting the pathway in front of him. "Whoah!" he shouted, stopping dead in his tracks.

His way forward was blocked off by spikes along the ground. Link slowly made his away around the spiky death traps, going extra slow to not slip and fall. As he got deeper and deeper into the cave, it grew darker, so his torch became more and more vital to him. The spikes occasionally made his efforts a bit more difficult, and the tunnels seemed as though they dragged on forever.

Finally, Link came to a final room, a large open space. It seemed rather odd, this room seemed too perfectly setup to be created by any natural cave formation. It must've been done by someone, but who? No one else Link thought of would've wanted to venture down here.

It was then that Link heard some scuttling noises, but he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"What the heck is that?" Link muttered, looking around the room.

The noises kept getting louder and louder, and Link started to cringe. He slowly tensed up, and silently drew his Master Sword.

"Something's coming..."

The noises began to grow louder, and soon, rumbling began to follow. The rocky walls began to crumble. All of the sudden, a gigantic centipede like creature burst out from the wall, and was hurling itself at Link!

Link rolled to the side, and managed to avoid the attack, and then tried to counter by hitting it's body with his sword.

"Take this!" he shouted.

But the creature's exoskeleton was so tough, it didn't even dent it! The sword was harmlessly deflected, throwing Link a bit off balance.

"Uh oh..." he muttered.

Before Link could finish that thought, he was assaulted again! He tried to evade in time, but the creature was barreling down on him. The centipede rammed into him, and carried him into the wall. It threatened to ram him straight into the rocky walls, in an effort to crush his body.

Link rolled off of the creature in time to avoid being crushed. He rolled onto the ground, and quickly stood back up, heaving breaths from being assaulted by that gargantuan monster. He then readied his sword again. The centipede came charging at Link, and Link threw his Master Sword forward with a mighty swing.

The blade stuck in the creature's face, perhaps the only soft spot of its entire body!

"Gotcha!" Link shouted.

The creature shriked in pain as Link's blade pierced its eyes, which appeared to be almost somewhat human-like. Link quickly reached into his pack, and then took out his iron flail. He started to collect power by swinging it around with reckless abandon. Link approached the creature, and slammed the back of his Master Sword with the iron flail, causing it to go deeper into the creature's skull.

The sword was rammed deeper into its face, creating a huge gash, and its lifeblood began spilling out at a rapid pace from the massive injury. The added force of the iron flail's attack caused the sword to violently shake as well, widening the cut further.

The creature slowly groaned. Link gritted his teeth, ready to keep attacking if need be. But the creature rolled over onto its side, and became limp. It slowly exhaled, and seemed to draw its last breath. Link let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his wounds as he walked over to the corpse of the monster he destroyed. Link proceeded up, and removed the sword. He heard a voice.

Link was then greeted by yet another wizard.

"You are the Releaser," the wizard began.

Link nodded slowly and reverently.

"I am," he replied. "Do you have a crest?" Link asked, getting straight to the point.

The wizard slowly shook his head.

"I can't give you a crest, for Melzas has already seized it. But I can give you this," he added. "It's the Wind Scroll."

Link eagerly accepted his prize, and gave the wizard an appreciative nod.

"Thank you..." he replied.

The wizard merely kept silent, not adjusting his expression one bit, yet emanating an aura of kindness and confidence, signaling to Link that he was with him. At that point, there was a flash of blinding light, and Link lost consciousness for a moment.

He was transported back to the entance of the cave. It appeared that the wizard transported Link there, something else he was grateful for. Link headed back to Inoa, remembering that he was supposed to meet Jess at his house to tell him he was alright. Link entered the old man's house, and greeeted him accordingly.

"Hey Jess, I'm back," Link shouted, waving.

Jess had a rather pleased expression on his face to see Link return safely.

"Ah, it's great to see you back, you know what I am saying?" he replied. "What did you find at the cave, anyway?" Jess asked.

Link shrugged. He knew it would take awhile to explain, so he thought he'd best leave the matter be.

"Not too much," he replied.

"Oy, by the way, Septimus is waiting for you, he stopped by earlier, he's upstairs," Jess added.

"Thanks Jess," Link replied, running up to meet his scholarly friend. "Hello Septimus. Something wrong?" he asked.

Septimus had a really serious expression on his face.

"I need to speak to you," he said calmly.

Link raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to talk to you about Meia and Ronan," he replied. "First of all, we need to discover whether or not Meia is friend or foe. If she can help us, that would be great. But...I don't know what we'd do if she was an enemy."

Link nodded.

"Yeah. I hope she's on our side too. And what of Ronan?" he asked.

Septimus looked rather worried at the mere mention of Ronan's name.

"I fear something odd is going on with Ronan. I saw something wrong with his eyes...and just yesterday, I saw him actually bite into a dead bird!"

Link looked rather shocked about this strange behavior in Ronan.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Septimus nodded back, stilllooking a bit shaken.

"Yes, I am....I think something strange is going on with Ronan..." he added.

Link then thought of the very foe he came here to challenge.

"He may be in league with...no, he couldn't, could he?" he asked himself.

Septimus looked rather intrigued by Link's response.

"What do you mean, Link?" he asked.

"I was thinking...nevermind," Link muttered.

"I'm not entirely sure what to think," Septimus replied. "I'm going to do more reasearch Link. I'll see you later."

Link nodded back, but his gaze was affixed on the ground. He kept thinking about Melzas.

"Yeah, see you later Septimus, and thanks. By the way, I think I'll go talk to Meia myself, to try and see once and for if she's on our side," he added.

"Sounds like a good idea," Septimus replied. "Well, later," he added, waving as he walked out the door.

Link followed suit, on his way to Meia's house. But before he got there, he was approached by Sybill.

"Oh, hello Sybill," Link asked, giving her a friendly smile. "How are you?" he asked.

Sybill nodded to Link, giving him a smile back.

"Hello Link..." she replied. "Link?" she asked.

"What is it?" he replied.

"I..have something I must show you..." Sybill muttered.

Link knew she was quite serious, and seeing as he knew of her power, he thought it would be in his best interest to pay attention.

"Alright Sybill..." he whispered.

Link grabbed her hand, and was pulled into her vision. Link saw a vision of a huge castle. But it wasn't just any castle, it emanated evil in every corridor. Link knew that this was the castle that belonged to Melzas, the evil creature that haunted his dreams. Link was more surprised at what he saw next. He saw himself going through the castle, exploring the corridors, and reaching the throne room.

And then standing before Melzas himself. The dream ended right there, before Link and Melzas were seen engaging in combat. Link was practically speechless.

"B-but..." he stammered.

Sybill kept a firm grip on Link's hands, but she was shaking from what Link assumed to be worry. Her eyes trembled with concern.

"My dreams always come true..please, promise you'll be safe..." she replied, sounding very worried.

Link looked into her eyes, and smiled.He knew that she would need confidence in order to remain strong.He definitely did not want to see her always fatigued and down.

"Thank you Sybill..." he replied.

Sybill walked off, and Link continued smiling at her, considering what she had done for him. But he then remembered what he set out to do in the first place, and decided he should get moving. He then proceeded to Meia's house. He slowly knocked on the door, and was greeted by the female dreamwalker herself.

"Hello Meia!" Link announced.

Meia gave Link a rather uninterested look, and merely rolled her eyes. Link could tell that she was in no mood for pleasantries, nor did she take too kindly to him.

"If you're looking for Septimus, he went to the sanctuary," she replied.

Link shook his head in protest.

"Actually Meia, I came here to speak to you," he continued.

"You can speak with me later, besides, Septimus told me he had urgent business with you," he replied. "He's waiting for you there," she added.

Link thought of protesting, but decided against it.

"Thank you," he replied, trying to remain polite.

Link proceeded to the sanctuary.


	13. Unforgiveable crimes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 13  
"_Unforgiveable crimes_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link took note of the news Meia presented to him, and then proceeded to the sanctuary at the north end of Inoa. He found that Septimus was already there, waiting just outside of the holy shrine.

"Septimus!" Link shouted, waving a hand as he was walking up to him.

Setpimus waved back.

"Hello Link," he replied. "I've decided to do a little investigating...I think Ronan's up to something. The door's locked, so I've thought of another way in....."

Link instantly caught on to what he was thinking, and he wasn't willing to engage in it. Breaking into the building, to be precise. Link worriedly shook his head.

"I agree that we need to get in, but we can't break into a holy sanctuary!" he replied hastily.

Septimus thought for a moment, looking up at the sky blankly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eternal damnation....?" he whispered, weighing his options. "Eh, I'm willing to risk it."

Link was dumbfounded, and was almost at a complete loss for words.

"But...but...but..." he stammered.

Septimus bent down, and picked up a nearby rock.

"What are you doing with that?" Link asked worriedly, already knowing what Septimus had planned.

He threw the rock and busted a window. The pane of colored glass shattered with a loud crash, and Link covered his ears and turned his head, in hopes that no one would notice.

"Did you have to be so loud?!" Link screamed.

Septimus shrugged, and gave Link an arrogant smirk.

"Come on, live a little!" he replied.

Link rolled his eyes.

"And that's coming from a scholar....sheesh...." he muttered.

Link climbed up the back wall, and jumped through the broken window with ease, easily avoiding being cut by the broken glass.

"I hope you're right Septimus...." Link muttered to himself.

Link found himself in a kitchen area. He gave the area a quick look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. This must've been one of the sanctuary's services, providing food for the hungry, obviously. Link descended downstairs, and went to the front door and unlocked it. Septimus came in. Link turned around, looking back at the expansive sanctuary.

"Let's have a look around," he suggested.

"Right," Septimus replied.

Both Link and Septimus began searching around the altar area. For a little while, they didn't find much, but soon, Septimus spotted something. He jumped with eagerness at his discovery.

"I found somthing!" he shouted.

"What did you find?"Link asked.

Septimus turned to Link, and placed a hand on his chin, as if he were in deep thought.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's some kind of switch underneat this altar. Should...should I press it?" he asked, sounding rather unsure.

Link shrugged, but his facial expression defintely denoted some feeling of insecurity.

"I don't know....we won't know until we try, right?" he replied.

Septimus sighed deeply.

"Right..." he whispered.

Link and Septimus both clenched their eyes shut as they flipped the switch. Nothing happened. They both breathed deeply in relief.

"That scared the heck out of me.." Link muttered.

"Yeah, me too...." Septimus added.

Septimus leaned back, and laid his arms down on another altar...and pressed another switch. Link heard a noise, like some restraint was cut loose, and something began to fall. He looked up....a huge steel spiked ball was falling down!

"Watch out!" Link shouted, diving at Septimus to get him out of the way.

Link dove and grabbed Septimus, taking him out of harm's way as the trap plummeted into the floor, causing a major fissure in the plating on the church floor.

"Whew," Link muttered, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. "Now THAT was close..."

Septimus was heaving breaths, clearly shocked at this turn of events.

"Thank you Link...you saved my life.." he whispered.

Link smirked, and gave Septimus a pat on the back.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you die..and you're my friend," he added.

Something caught Septimus' eye. Link caught on as well.

"What is it this time? PLEASE dont' be another death-trap switch...." he added.

Septimus looked at Link.

"Should...should I press it?" he asked.

Link's eyes widened.

"I really don't know this time...what if it's a trap?" he replied.

Septimus shrugged.

"I don't know...this switch...it could either hold some great key or kill us..." he muttered.

Link gave Septimus a rather annoyed look.

"That's not something you should joke about..." Link replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Septimus began to reach for the switch.

"I say...we press it," he replied.

Link placed a hand on Septimus' shoulder.

"Just...pay attention to anything above you this time..." he added.

Septimus flipped the switch, and they tensed up as the switch slowly activated.

"Did...it...do anything?" Link asked, looking around the room quickly.

As Link finished uttering those words, the main altar began to move!

"Look at that...it's a secret passageway!" Link observed.

Septimus nodded.

"Yes, and in a church? This reeks of suspicion," he added.

Link nodded back, craning his neck afterward so he could see down the stairs.

"Let's take a look then," he replied.

Link and Septimus headed down the stairs. They were utterly shocked to see the demonic visage of Melzas there. A statue of Melzas. In the sanctuary, of all places! And Ronan was there as well, making the situation seem even more controversial.

Septimus extended a finger to the supposed priest.

"Ronan, statues are against the king's law," he warned, gesturing to the staute of Melzas.

Ronan turned, and looked rather frustrated. He didn't appear to be the same kind gentle man beforehand. He was middle-aged, and had white hair. He had a mustache, and deep blue eyes. However, his eyes gave off a feeling that Link particularly didn't care for..it wasn't holiness or spiritual reverance, that was for sure. He gave Septimusa hard scowl.

"The laws of men do not apply to Gods! The people have betrayed the Gods, and they demand respect. You cannot expect me to turn my back on them," he preached, sounding a little less than sane.

Link was in shock looking at the statue of Melzas, as if the evil emanating from it was choking him, robbing him of his ability to speak.

"The Gods are angry at the people. That's why there is so much despair now," he added. "The Gods are having their revenge!"

Septimus shook his head, his blonde hair swaying from side to side from the fast movement.

"Gods are supposed to be beings of mercy! That's not what it is!" he shouted.

Ronan chuckled in such a manner that it seemed he was completely devoid of reason or compassion.

"Is that what you say Septimus? You should know that the Gods are vengeful, and that they may take vengence on anyone. Even you. Or anyone...." he said, worrying both Septimus and Link at the malice evident in his voice.

"Ronan..." Septimus muttered, sounding angry.

Link grabbed Septimus' shoulder, and slowly walked up the stairs. He could only stare at Ronan in anger as he walked off. The priest merely smiled at Septimus and Link as they left the sanctuary, knowing that very few in the town would believe them. That night, as he slumbered in his bed, Link though of Ronan and Melzas. He couldn't get them out of his head. He awoke in the morning to the ruckus of Jess in his shop again. He came downstairs, and saw Jess have a pair of new gloves in his hands.

Link's curiosity picked up as he saw Jess' latest creaation.

"Hello Jess...what are those?" he asked.

Jess set his newest work on the table, and greeted his guest good morning. "

Morning Link! These are special gloves I made..they act like the user is stronger. It'll make you feel like you can lift things twice as heavy. Some very fine craftsmanship, if I do say so myself."

Link was still curious.He rubbed his head, and gave the gloves a closer clook.

"But..why'd you make them?" he asked.

Jess looked at the ground.

"They are in honor of Sybill. Link....I have to tell you something, my lad. Sybill, she dreams no more, you know what I am saying?"

Link's eyes widened from the inevitable news he was about to hear.

"She's....?"

Jess nodded slowly.

"Aye," he replied. "You ought to visit Sybill's house and speak with her mother, Sierra."

Link fought back the sadness within him, trying to retain his composure.

"I will Jess..." he replied, taking the gloves.

Link quickly headed over to Sierra's house. As he entered the house, he noticed that Sierra was sitting down, her head was buried in her hands as she cried with what seemed to be all her might. Link extended a hand, almost unsure of what to say.

"Sierra....I..." he stammered, his voice choking up.

Sierra lifted her head up, giving Link a rather forced smile, despite her tears. She fought back her sadness to show Link her appreciation for what he had done for Sybill.

"I'm glad you came Link," she began. "You were a good friend to Sybill. Everyone's going to her funeral. I'd appreciate it if you went there too."

Her words were faint because of her quivering voice and tears, which Link could hardly bear to see. Link nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure...I'll go," he replied.

Link headed over to the sanctuary, and talk of Sybill's death filled the air. Although she really didn't have many friends within the town, almost the entire population showed up for her funeral. It seems that she was strangled in the middle of the night.

_When I catch who did this,_ Link thought_. _

Link then looked at Ronan, who had a sadistic smirk on his face. Instantly, Link had a feeling in the pit of his soul. He knew that Ronan had killed Sybill, and he looked at him with fire in his eyes. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Ronan had killed Sybill. He was the one who murdered an innocent girl.

Septimus arrived and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, and whispered.

"Link, it turns out that Meia is asleep now...we could enter her dream and finally discover whether or not she is friend or foe...." he suggested.

Septimus wasn't so cold-hearted to not pay respects to Sybill, obviously, he had done so many times, but he did know the importance of their mission. Link nodded back in confirmation.He knew he hadwork to do, and despite the tragedy thatoccurred, he would have to keep going.

"I'll be with you at Meia's house soon, but I need to pray for a minute," he replied.

As everyone else left, Link kneeled down by Sybill's grave, and he clasped his hands.

"Sybill.....I'll avenge you..."

A tear streamed down Link's cheek, but he wiped it off with his forearm, and his gaze strengthened with resolve. He was more determined than ever.


	14. What haunts the past

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 14  
"_What haunts the past_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link slowly stood up in front of Sybill's grave. He sadly bowed his head in reverance of the departed girl. No one should have to bury one so young. Link's mind was filled with vengeance, yet he wanted to keep his thoughts pure. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand, and he had matters to attend to. With that, he bid Sybill one last farewell, and pledged that he would make sure she lived on in his memory. Link left the graveyard, and met Septimus by the entrance to Inoa.

"Are you ready Link?" he asked.

Link nodded slowly, still a bit shaken from what happened.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

Septimus placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Listen, we'll find Sybill's killer, I'm sure of it," he added.

Link already knew who it was. He had no evidence to support his claim, but he knew.

"Well, I think we'd best attend the matters at hand," Link replied.

With that, Link and Septimus quietly and stealthily moved their way on to Myra's house, where Meia was staying. It turned out that Myra was standing outside the door to make sure no one would disturb her. Septimus took note of this from a distance, hiding in the bushes along with Link.

"This may be more difficult than I thought..." he observed. "Let's just--" Link began, before being cut off by Septimus.

"I'll go distract Myra. You sneak in, and go into Meia's dream."

"Yes, but--"

"If Myra happens to go back towards the house when you're still there, I'll signal you."

"And what is--"

"The signal will just be me ending the conversation with 'nice talking to you Myra!' or something like that, ok?" Septimus added, completely oblivious to the fact he cut Link off numerous times.

Link just stood there, with a blank expression on his face. Septimus eyed him strangely.

"What?" he replied, curious of Link's silence.

"I hate it when you do that," Link replied.

Link then shrugged, and stood up.

"Alright, let's get moving."

Septimus rushed out on cue, confronting Myra in order to give Link safe passage.

"Myra!" Septimus shouted, waving his arms. "How good to see you on this fine day!"

Myra merely snorted in response.

"Hello Septimus," she replied, her voice rather sarcastic (at best).

Septimus eagerly greeted Myra, and met her response with a smile.

"May I speak to you a minute?" he asked pleasantly.

Myra shrugged, and clearly didn't want anything to do with the young man. She was no doubt still sour at Link, and because Septimus was Link's friend, it was fair to assume she didn't like him either. Myra didn't exactly have a reputation as being the most hospitable lady towards younger males in the village to begin with.

"Whatever it is, make it quick," she replied gruffly.

Septimus took Myra by the hand.

"Would you come with me this way please?" he asked.

Myra gave him a hard stare, and wrenched herself out of his grip.

"Why? You can say whatever you want right here," she countered.

Septimus quickly shook his head.

"Yes, but this conversation needs to be private. Please," he pleaded, trying his best to sound convincing.

Myra sneered, and just decided to be done with it.

"Oh fine. But make it quick," she muttered.

Septimus turned his head and winked at Link.

"I guess that's his signal," Link muttered, quietly and stealthily making his way over to the door.

Link quickly rushed into Myra's house, and stood by Meia's bedside. Link stopped for a moment to note her appearance. He almost became dazed. She really was a rather beautiful woman. Her fairly long, elegant red hair flowed down gracefully, and her skin was very soft and blemish free.Link was almost lost in amazement, but he quickly broke himself out of his trance. This was no time to deal with such trivial matters!

"I gotta do this," Link whispered, reminding himself that he needed to investigate whether or not this girl was on his side.

He slowly placed his hand over hers, and closed his eyes as he focused inward and readied himself for the journey into her subconscious. Link arrived in a small field, and he was standing before a young Meia. Perhaps in around ten years old. She was dressed in robes, and looked rather content, with a large smile across her face.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked, giggling promptly afterward.

Link raised an eyebrow. That's certainly not the greeting he expected.

"What?" he asked.

Meia smiled happily.

"Come on! Let's play tag! You're it!" she exclaimed.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this..." he muttered.

Meia giggled and ran off, and Link gave chase. He followed her around a field for quite some time, trying his best not to lose her. He came to a door, and Meia stood in front of it. She disappeared, and the door opened.

He went inside, and he saw the normal Meia sitting down, wrapped up in chains. Link's eyes widened at the sight of this. Of course, symbols are prevalent in dreams, so this must represent something for Meia.

"Meia!" he shouted, rushing over to her.

Link quickly beat the lock off of the chains with one strong swipe of his sword, and then removed the chains. Meia was freed, and a flashback was presented to Link. He saw a vision of a young Meia and what seemed to be her mother standing in a crowd of religious worshippers. They were chanting in unison, apparently in prayer of some god-like figure, but Link didn't know what was going on. He couldn't quite comprehend it.

Link left the room, and the young Meia was back again.

"You're it again!" the little girl exclaimed happily, grinning eagerly.

Meia ran off once again, and Link set out to find her. She was a bit harder to follow this time around, however, she seemed to pick up the pace, and her movements were much more random. He turned a corner and she was out of sight. He couldn't seem to locate her.

"Maybe this will help," Link observed, taking note of a nearby platform.

Link got on top of the tall platform to try to see farther, and he saw her over by another door.

"There she is!" Link shouted, pointing over to the young girl.

He then saw another platform leading over in that direction, and he started readying himself for a jump.

"Whew..ok, I can do this," Link muttered as he braced himself.

Link drew back his legs for running speed, and then leaped over, landing on the platform. He jumped down, and stood in front of the young Meia once again. She disappeared, and the door opened. He saw the normal Meia once again wrapped in chains, and Link rushed in to free her in the same fashion as before.

Another vision swallowed Link up, and he saw the young Meia and her mother in a library. Books were scattered everywhere as Meia's mother frantically researched about some religion. She had presumedly found some information that she wanted to pursue, but in the vision, Meia seemed rather confused as to her mother's intentions. Meia was badgering her mother about what she was looking at,but her mother seemed dead set on her research. Once again, the vision left Link entirely befuddled.

Link left the room, and sure enough, the young Meia once again appeared before him. Link gave chase to another door, and once again became entangled in one of Meia's flashbacks. And this one filled Link with terror. Meia's mother was being burnt at the stake. Roasted alive in the fire of judgement, as gawkers took witness, and only one person had the decency to cry out--Meia.

The very image sent a sharp jagged sense of pain the pits of Link's soul as he witnessed the poor woman being burnt alive, her flesh deteriorating in the engulfing flames, while her daugher, Meia, was frantically crying her eyes out in protest of this horrendous act. Link knew what had happened. Meia's mother had learned too much about this supposed "religion", and was deemed a heretic. And the idol of this religion? Melzas.

Link left again, and followed the young Meia to another door. He had become rather accustomed to this pattern, actually. He saw another vision, one that made him feel great sympathy. The young Meia, after witnessing her mother's death, was hiding in a room as two cloaked figures searched frantically for her. They ransacked the room with reckless abandon, not having one scrap of decency as they mocked the girl. Their search proved unsuccessful, and as they left, and Meia began to cry. How could you expect her not to cry? Her mother had been savagely murdered. She mentioned her sadness over the loss mother, and her resolve to not let anymore evil in the world.

And finally, Link came to the final flashback. The Meia he knew had just arrived to Inoa.

"I have traced the evil presence here..." she muttered.

Melzas appeared in her flashback, as he loomed over the village of Inoa.

"I will save these people from evil," she pledged, her voice firm. "I cannot let anymore lives be lost."

Link was in awe of Meia's past and her determination. No wonder why she was so dedicated. Her life was filled with tragedy at the hands of Melzas. Link quickly left the world of Meia's subconscious, keeping in mind that he didn't need to waste time. As he left her mind, Link held her hand firmly in his for a moment.

"Continue to be strong, Meia," he muttered, smiling at her.

With that, he rushed downstairs to see that Septimus was successful in distracting Myra. He waved to Septimus, and he quickly ended the conversation. Septimus eagerly greeted Link.

"So?" he asked, obviously anticipatin the results of Link's espionage to be positive. "What did you discover?"

Link placed a hand on Septimus' shoulder.

"She is definitely NOT our enemy," Link replied. "She can be of great help."

"That's most excellent news!"Septimus replied. "I was a bit worried about her at first, to be honest. But, considering what we did today, I suggest you get some rest Link. You've had a long day, and you seem tired."

Link hadn't really noticed how much time he spent in Meia's dream.

"Yeah, I think I will," he replied, yawning a bit afterward. "Thanks Septimus."

Link went back to Jess house, said some pleasantries to the kind old man, and proceeded upstairs for some much deserved sleep. Thoughts of Meia ran throughout his mind.


	15. Nava's choice

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 15  
"_Nava's choice_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link awoke the next morning to some chatter coming from downstairs.He rubbed his eyes to try to become fully awake, and he quickly leaped out of bed.

"Wonder who that is?" Link asked, putting his clothes on before rushing on down.

He saw Lutas talking to Jess, apparently giving him some kind of message. Lutas waved at Link before walking out the door, going back to his business. Jess turned to Link.

"Link, Nava wants to see you," he began, sounding rather serious.

Link raised an eyebrow and shrugged in response.

"Who is Nava?" he asked.

"A wise old man who lives out by the coast where I found you,"Jess replied. "Don't worry, he's a nice old man, a little odd, but he's got a kind heart, you know what I am saying?"

Link nodded, and accepted the proposal.

"OK, thank you Jess," he replied. "I'll get over there right away."

Link walked out the door, and headed towards Nava's house just outside of Inoa. As he left the village, he could feel many eyes staring at him with cold stares. He knew some people in the village would prefer it if Link didn't return. But he knew he had to, and he resolved to help them anyway, despite some negative feelings circulating around the village. Link made his way to the beach.

He was just about to knock on Nava's door, but it opened, and Meia stepped out. Apparently she was chosen to see Nava as well. Meia shrugged when she saw Link.

"I guess Nava chose you Link," she began gruffly, sounding a bit sarcastic.

Link was rather curious as to her meaning.

"What do you mean, Meia?" he asked.

Meia gave him a hard stare.

"The old man thinks you are the one who should save these people. But that won't stop me," she added.

Link gave her a kind smile and extended a hand.

"I can always use your help Meia," he replied.

Meia smirked back at Link, but she didn't return his pleasant greeting. She simplypassed by him, andas her back was to him, she muttered something incoherent.Most likely something along the lines of Link being arrogant. Meia walked off back towards Inoa, and Link stepped into Nava's cabin by the sea.

"Welcome, young adventurer," the old man began.

Link decided to give a friendly introduction. He didn't exactly know who this old man was, buthe knew that he was a well respected person (at least by Jess) and Link didn't want to make a bad impression.He knew that looks could be very deceiving, so he had best not make any enemies.

"Hello, my name is Link, and--"

Nava cut him off.

"I know your name already. But I have a question for you Link," he said, sounding more serious with each passing word.

Link became a bit nervous at what Nava was about to ask.

"Are you indeed the Releaser? You intend to defeat Melzas?" Nava added, his voice remaining calm.

Link nodded.

"Well, yes, I suppose," he replied, trying to keep his cool in the face of this responsibility.

Nava smirked at him.

"Well then, I suppose there's someone whom you should meet," he began.

Nava began pacing back and forth.

"He goes by the name of Nirude. A man of quite tall statue, if I do say so myself," Nava added, chuckling afterward.

Link gave him a strange look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Nava's expression was somewhat condescending, although his intentions seemed pure enough.

"Nirude is a giant," he began. "You should be able to find him a few miles northeast of Inoa, in a large castle. It's impossible to miss. He will surely be able to help you fight against Melzas."

Link nodded, showing that he indeed made note of the information.

"OK, I'll be on my way then," he replied.

Before he walked out the door, Link decided it would only be proper to thank the old man for his valuable information.

"Thank you Nava," he said with a wave, which was greeted with a humble smile from the old man.

Link headed out of Nava's cabin, and towards Nirude's castle, which like Nava said, was rather hard to miss. But the difficult part was getting in. He came to a hilly area with many stone buildings throughout, which kind of resembled a castle, but looked more like ruins if anything. It was very uneven due to the terrain, but massive nonetheless. Link proceeded to scale the hills, and on his way into the castle, he noticed small dwarven creatures around the buildings.

Link narrowed his eyes to see better, and tried to catch a good glimpse of the creatures.

"Could they be followers of Nirude?" he muttered.

They were all rather short in stature, only a mere two feet tall or so. They did wield weaponry, and it looked to be rather malicious weapons at that (jagged spears and scythes). They emanated cleverness and guile, and Link knew that they would be a rather big nuisance if he needed to deal with them.

Link shrugged, and continued scaling the cliffside in hopes to find an entrance to this supposed castle.

"Aha!" Link shouted as he discovered a door.

Finally, it looked as though he was in. Link proceeded into the first chamber. A couple of those small creatures approached.

"Infidel! This is sacred ground!" the first dwarf shouted, pointing a finger at Link.

The second dwarf joined in the sentiment.

"Kill the infidel!" he added, his raspy, high-pitched voice piercing Link's ears.

"Kill him!" the third dward shouted.

The three dwarves made an offensive against Link, charging with their scythes flying. Link took a step back, and readied his shield to parry their attacks. He drew his sword, and sliced at one of the small, violent creatures as it tried to impale him on its scythe. The dward wasn't slain, but definitely wounded. Link quickly deemed that creature to no longer be any threat, and focused his attention on the other two.

The other two leaped into the air for a lethal assault, but Link managed to avoid it by raising his shield up and catching them both. They both grunted as they tried to force their way forward, however, they couldn't get much more force while they were in the air, so they were easily repelled. Link pushed the shield forward, sending the two creatures flying against the wall, and then readied his sword.

"Why did you attack me?" Link shouted, trying to avoid any meaningless fighting.

The dwarven creatures merely ignored Link's question, and were thrown into a panic.

"Run!" the first dwarf shouted, dropping his weapon as he fled.

"I agree!" the other dward replied, following suit.

"Hey!" Link protested, trying to reach out to them.

Before Link could manage to grab them again, the two other dwarves were off, running into rather small crevices that Link could not hope to fit there. He sighed deeply as they ran off, leaving him there alone.

"Might as well continue on, I guess," Link muttered, giving a glance to the stairway at then end of the time.

Link proceeded further into the depths of the castle. After he went a few more chambers down, he saw a huge stone head blocking his path. Link looked to either side of it to see if there was some way to get around, but it was too massive. It blocked all possible routes around it, meaning if there was any way through, it meant going straight through the gargantuan obstacle. Link shrugged.

"Well, looks like I'll have to destroy it," he muttered, reaching into his pack.

Link slowly drew his iron flail, and was preparing to unleash it, but he was interrupted by the noise of light footsteps.

"Who's there?" Link shouted, scanning the room.

One of the dwarves appeared with a big smile on his face.

"You again?" Link shouted, sounding a bit more annoyed than worried.

"Take this, infidel!" the dwarf replied, making his way to the top of the giant stone statue.

The dwarf activated the giant stone head, and it started pouring flame out of its mouth! Link quickly brought up his shield to defend against the fiery attack, but the heat started to get to him. He winced his eyes as he struggled against the intense heat.

He started swinging his flail despite the pain inflicted by the flames, and got ready for a crushing blow. He swung, and the flail shattered the left side of the statue's face. It managed to keep attacking despite being almost shattered, so Link readied another swing, completely obliterating the statue. Revealing the dwarf.

Link gave the creature a hard stare.

"Alright you..." he muttered.

The dwarf cried out with worry, and ran away again!

"Hey, get back here!" Link shouted, trying to grab the little cretin before he got too far away.

However, the creature proved too agile, and evaded Link once again.

"Not again..." Link muttered, shaking his head.

Link pressed on, and delved further into the chambers of Nirude's castle. He came to a very tall room. It looked as though he would need to climb several ladders if he wished to reach the next room. He looked up, and saw about 6 dwarves. One of them wore a crown.

"I am Miming!" the apparent dwarven king shouted. "And these are my dwarven minions.

We cannot allow an infidel such as yourself to invade this sacred land!" he added, extending a finger to Link.

Link shook his head in response.

"You don't understand! I was invited here by Nava!" he replied.

Miming threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha! Why should I listen to an infidel? Die!" he shouted, signaling for his minions to attack.

The dwarves activated statues that were littered all over the room, at the top of each ladder. Link new that it would be difficult to proceed.

"Let's see if this works..." he muttered, reaching into his pack.

He pulled out his flail, and not only let it loose on the first statue, but actually _threw_ it at the statue! The flail smashed the rocky obstacle, shattering it to pieces. Link leaped onto the ladder, and quickly scaled it before the statue managed to proceed firing. Link picked up his flail, and got ready.

He picked a bomb out of his pack, and threw it back at the first statue, destroying it completely. It looked as though he would need to jump across a small ledge to get to the next ladder. Another statue barred his way, however. Link picked up yet another bomb, and threw it at the statue, blowing it up with one large blast.

Link leaped over, and climbed up the ladder. But now things got tricky. A group of statues fell from the ceiling, and were arranged in a circle around Link, preventing him from reaching the last ladder. Link took note of the obvious disadvantage he was in. He was completely surrounded, blocked off from the exits, and all of these statues's fiery breath would no doubt engulf him in a matter of moments upon activation.

In spite of this, Link just smirked.

"Alright, how about a little magic?" Link muttered, reaching into his pack.

Link pulled the Earth Scroll out of his pack, and began reading the enchanted parchment. Swiftly and suddenly, giant boulders began to shoot out of the parchment in a circle, obliterating each statue in one furious offensive of stone, leaving the dwarves that remained there in complete awe of his power.

The dwarves quickly escaped before Link could catch up with them, but Link paid it of little attention. He proceeded up the ladder, and at long last, came face to face with Nirude. Or at least he assumed so. This being before him didn't really appear like a giant. It was merely a sprectral form of a giant's head, which greeted Link with a cold stare.

"So you've come Releaser," he began, his voice hard as stone.

Link nodded in response, giving Nirude an equally serious expression.

"Yes, I am the Releaser," he replied.

Nirude narrowed his eyes at Link.

"You intend to fight against Melzas?" he asked.

Link didn't hesitate.

"I do," he replied.

Nirude gave Link an angered look.

"Then let me challenge you, to see if you are up to the task! Prepare yourself Releaser!" he shouted.

Link was then transported to a massive cave, with a single pathway floating in the air with the help of some strange magic. Nirude appeared before him, apparently in his true form, as a massive stone giant.

Link took a step back in awe at Nirude's sheer size and power.

"Whoah..." Link muttered, his jaw lowering at the impressive statue of Nirude.

Nirude certainly didn't wait for Link to get ready, and started his assualt. The giant began to run at Link, crushing the walkway on which Link was standing in the process.

Link quickly ran, realizing that he could not rely on his sword and shield to fight against this creature. There was no way those would work against Nirude. He needed a plan. As he ran, he reached into his pack, and pulled out several bombs, which he threw behind him as he eluded the giant.

It had little effect. The minimal blasts didn't even put much of a scratch on Nirude's tough body, he was simply too gargantuan. He then noticed that there were many sharp stalactites on the ceiling.

"I wonder if..." Link muttered.

Perhaps they could be used as a weapon. Nirude's sheer presence was making them shake, so it couldn't be too hard to dislodge them at this point. Link pulled out his Earth Scroll, and directed the boulders at the ceiling. Nirude laughed at the pitiful attack.

"Are you trying to strike me? How can you miss?" he shouted sarcastically, mocking Link.

Link replied to Nirude's sarcasm with a smirk, and pointed to the ceiling.

"Look up!" he shouted.

Nirude did just that, and saw that hundreds of huge stalactites were plummeting at him, piercing his stone skin. He cried out in pain as he body was stabbed with many of the rather enormous rock formations. Nirude stopped, and transported them both back. Nirude appeared as a sprectral being again.

"I have no doubts now," he began, his voice a bit warmer than before. "You are the Releaser. If you wish to reach Melzas, you must collect the seven crests, and bring them to the seaside palace. If you place them on the altars surrounding it, the palace will raise, and you can enter. And--"

Suddenly, a winged creature crashed through the window and burst into the room. It appeared like a horrid demonic creature, with a twisted face, a mouth filled with fangs, and razor shape claws.

Nirude gave the creature a hostile stare.

"Zorgia! How dare you stain this place with your foul presence!" he shouted.

Zorgia, or whatever this horrid creature was called, replied to Nirude with a mocking smirk.

"Tsk tsk, Nirude. I'm merely come to talk, is that so much? Melzas wishes that Link stay out of his affairs. He may be spared then," he added, sounding rather arrogant.

Nirude chuckled.

"Ha ha ha! Melzas is a frightened fool!" he replied.

Zorgia was rather agitated at Nirude's statement.

"I'm afraid you're the fool Nirude..." he replied, grinning.

Zorgia rushed at Nirude, and slashed at him with his claws. Somehow, he used a strange magic to destroy Nirude's sprectral body, and as the giant screamed in agony, Zorgia merely floated nearby and crossed his arms, clearly satisfied with his work.

"You monster!" Link shouted, drawing his sword.

Zorgia replied to Link by cracking his knuckles and baring his fangs. However, Zorgia's and Link's seemginly inevitable battle was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Zorgia turned his head to see what was coming.

"Looks like the munchkin brigade is on its way," he muttered.

Zorgia then turned to Link.

"As for you, Releaser, I'll kill you some other time. Farewell!" he shouted.

Zorgia quickly flew off as quickly as he came. Then, at the most inopportune of all moments, Miming and the other dwarves entered the room, to see a dying Nirude. Miming was boiling with rage.

"Infidel! You killed Nirude! Kill him!" he shouted.

Nirude, who was just barely clinging to life, stopped Miming's commands.

"Wait, Miming," he wheezed. "This was not Link's doing. It was Zorgia. Miming, you and the other dwarves must aid Link in his quest to defeat Melzas...." he muttered, his voice straining from the massive pain inflicted by Zorgia's attack.

Just after Nirude uttered those words, he passed away in an instant. And making matters even worse, the castle began to collapse. Miming thought for a moment, still enraged at the loss of his master.

"Link, we'll transport you out of here!" he shouted.

Miming used his magic to teleport Link and the other dwarves out of the castle. He then approached Link, and gave him an embarrassed look.

"Forgive me Link. I was wrong about you," he muttered.

Link knew that the dwarves caused him quite a bit of grief, but they certainly weren't evil. This was basically a rather large misunderstanding. Even though they had intended to do him harm, which was something neither side could deny, Link decided it would be best to stop the violence.

"It's fine now. I'm sorry about your master," he added, bowing his head.

Miming lowered his head in sadness and shame.

"It is partially our fault, we weren't fast or strong enough to save him. And what's more important is that he wanted us to trust you," he added. "Here, take this."

Miming handed over a strange rod. Link took the gift from Miming, and eyed it strangely.

"What is this?" he asked. "An enchanted rod of flame, or a sort of fire rod, if you will. By swinging it, it spews enchanted flames. I hope this will be of use to you on your quest Link," he added. "Thank you," he replied. "This will surely help me on my quest. Farewell."

Miming extended a hand of friendship, which Link accepted.

"Farewell my new friend, and good luck," he responded as they shook hands.

With that over and done with, Link headed back to Inoa. When he arrived back at Jess' house, he noticed that Lutas was there once again.

"Oh, hello Lutas. Is there something wrong?" Link asked.

Lutas had a rather worried expression on his face.

"It's good to see you Link," he replied excitedly. "I have something to ask you. Do...do you think Ronan had anything to do with Sybill's death?"

Link's smiled turned to an expression of anger. He paused for a moment.

"Yes. I do," he replied, his voice rather firm.

Lutas nodded slowly, and looked side to side, almost as if he feared that he was being watched.

"I thought so. Actually, I'm beginning to agree with you," he replied. "Just the other day, I saw Ronan bite the head of a crow! It's not natural, I tell you. But something else odd happened," he added.

"What happened?" Link asked, becoming more and more intrigued.

"A boulder was about to crush me, but Ronan pushed me out of the way. But from the look on his face, it didn't look as though he was wanting to help me. It was very strange," he said, sounding very worried.

Link nodded.

"At any rate, I think we should have a talk with Ronan," he replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Link opened it, and was greeted by Septimus and Meia.

"Oh, hello Septimus. Hello Meia," he said, trying to act pleasantly again.

Septimus gave Link a very serious look.

"Link, we have to do something about the statue of Melzas in Ronan's basement."

Link joined Septimus in his sentiment.

"Yes, we have to do something," he replied.

"We need to destroy it," Meia added.

Lutas joined in what seemed to bea contagious form of determination.Or foolishness, depending on your point of view.

"That sounds like a good idea. But why would Ronan have a statue to a demon?" he asked.

Septimus placed a hand on his chin, and thought deeply for a moment.

"Well, we'll have to ask him. Meia, Link, come with me to the sanctuary."

Link, Septimus, and Meia congregated at the sanctuary, and then entered. They saw Ronan there, once again, praying to the idol of Melzas. Link was enraged that Ronan prayed to his terrible creature.

"Ronan, we know about what you're doing. You should cease now!" he shouted.

Ronan turned around, and gave the three of them an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, and what is my crime?" he asked, playing dumb.

Meia gave him a hard glance.

"Don't play innocent. You have been worshipping Melzas. And he has been killing the people of this village!" she shouted.

Septimus joined in this sentiment.

"Ronan, stop this madness now. Destroy the statue!" he pleaded.

Ronan's expression was completely unsettling.

"You speak of things you know nothing about. Perhaps the gods should punish you?" he mocked.

"Ronan, you are in no position to talk that way," Link replied.

Ronan just smiled, with a look of malicious content coming over his face. He knew that Link was referring to Sybill's death. And Ronan was all the happier because of it.

As much as he wanted to, Link knew he couldn't attack Ronan and get away with it, and there's no way Ronan would allow Link to destroy the statue.

"Destroy the statue, Ronan," Link repeated.

He gestured for Septimus and Meia to follow him out, and as they left, Ronan laughed.

That night, after Link went to sleep, Jess came up into his room.

"Link..." he muttered.

Jess looked down, and wiped away a tear. He looked back up at Link with both worry and pride, and went back downstairs. The next morning, Link awoke, but there was no noise. No clanging of Jess working in the shop, no conversation, no "good morning" from the kind old man.

"Where is Jess? I wonder where he could have gone..." he muttered.

Link went downstairs to see that Jess was nowhere to be found. Meia was waiting for him just outside of the house.

"Hi Meia...wait...is..is something wrong?" Link asked, taking note of Meia's worried appearance.

"Link...I have something...I have some dreadful news."


	16. Death and insanity

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 16  
"_Death and insanity_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Meia's expression was grim. She looked pained to even speak with Link on this matter. She fidgeted around a bit, trying her best to express the message calmly.

"Come with me, Link," she whispered.

Link was getting increasingly curious and worried at this turn of events. Something had to be seriously wrong if it bothered Meia this badly.

"Why?" he asked. "What's going on?" he added, his voice now containing evident traces of worry.

Meia sighed sadly, dropping her head slightly. Her hair slowly billowed down to accompany her slight head movement.

"There's something you should see...at the cemetery," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Link's eyes widened at the mention of the graveyard.

"At....at the cemetery?" he repeated in disbelief.

Link follwed Meia, and they both headed towards the graveyard. Meia suddenly stopped. Link wasn't sure what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Her tried his best to see, and tried looking over her shoulder. He saw something on the ground. But what was it? Link walked around Meia, and tried to get a closer look at what this thing was. A body was laid to rest on the ground, lifeless. It was an old man, a resident of Inoa. Link knew who it was. He didn't want to believe it. He rushed over.

"Jess...?" Link began, almost in shock at what appeared before him.

It was Jess..but it couldn't be. Link couldn't believe it.

"That can't be..." Link muttered. "Jess, no!" he shouted, clenching his fist.

Link bowed his head down in silence for a moment. After mouthing a prayer and a vow, he then pulled his head back up, with tears streaming down.

"JESS!!!" he screamed.

Meia reached out a sympathetic hand.

"Link..." she muttered, trying to comfort him.

Link quickly wiped his face with his arm, and then looked forward with hardened eyes.

"Jess....I know who did this..." he muttered, sounding incredibly angry.

Link took notice of the townspeople that had gathered there, some of which had come because they heard Link screaming. But the main person Link took notice of was Ronan. Link slowly turned his head, and gave an angry stare at Ronan. Fire was in his eyes. He silently mouthed, "you'll pay for this!", and clenched his fists in rage. Link punched the ground hard, trying to relieve at least some of his anguish. He slowly got back to his feet, heaving breaths, still in sheer disbelief at why or how this happened.

Soon after, they prepared for the funeral. Jess was placed in the casket, and they had dug him a grave. Link stood by the tombstone. The townsfolk of Inoa walked by to pay their respects, and also gave a word to Link as well. Ronan was the first. He smirked evily.

"First Sybil, now Jess...who's next Link??" he asked, with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Link merely returned his sentiment with a hostile gaze. He couldn't believe that Ronan could actually be enjoying this. He would pay for his sins, and Link would see to that.

"Ronan....." he muttered.

The priest chose not to stay and chat, and then walked off, leaving Link with obvious rage. Lutas walked up next, and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Hello Link," he began. "Jess was a good man. He saw you as the son he never had, and he was proud of you, I'm sure of it. You're a good person Link, and Jess knew that."

Link tried to force a smile, but it was difficult under the circumstances.

"Thanks Lutas," he replied.

Septimus walked up next, and obviously had to pay his respects being Link's friend.

"Hello Link...it's a terrible loss. Jess was a kindhearted man, and everyone loved him. He could see the good in everyone. I know there is little I can say to make you feel better at the events that transpired, but just remember Jess always knew you were brave, despite other townsfolk thinking otherwise. And also, there's something Jess left for you back at his house. I'm sure he'd want to have it," he added.

Link nodded slowly, retaining his composure.

"OK, thanks Septimus," he replied.

The day dragged on for almost an eternity for Link. And the solemn occasion brought little besides anger and sadness to Link, for he had not only lost Sybill, but now Jess in his quest to defeat the evil Melzas. At the end of the day, he and Meia went back to Jess' house, and saw Septimus waiting there.

"Here Link," Septimus began, extending an open hand.

In it was a key. It appeared rather old, yet it seemed as though it was well taken care off. By the looks of it, it was something important. The signs weren't painfully obvious, but Link could feel it.

"Jess wanted you to have this. I'll leave you to rest for tonight. Come on Meia, we should leave Link to gather his thoughts..." he added, gesturing to Meia that Link needed some time alone.

Link nodded, gesturing to them that he'd seem the later, and he then focused his gaze on the key.

"Thank you guys, I'll be fine," he replied.

Septimus and Meia walked off, leaving Link alone. He eyed the key curiously, wondering what it could be for. Link noticed a small blue chest in the back room of Jess' workshop. He had seen it on numerous occasions, but he had given little thought to what was in it. He walked over to it.

"I wonder if this is what he meant," Link muttered, looking at the look on the chest.

He slowly put the key in, and turned it. The chest opened, and inside was a letter, and some armor.

The letter read:

"_Well, Link, I guess if you're reading this, that means I've expired. This is not good, you know what I am saying? Anyway, I took notice of what you did and said, and I felt that Ronan was up to no good. That man didn't seem holy at all, you know what I am saying? So, I wanted to help. I felt I had to. I wanted to protect you. But, I'm still frightened. My hand quivers as I write. But, I will face Ronan, for you. Link, you are like a son to me, and I couldn't be more proud of you. You are a hero._"

Farewell, Jess.

Link bowed his head for a minute after he read the letter.

"Jess..." he muttered.

Link headed upstairs for some sleep after one of the longest days he had ever had. Thoughts of sorrow and vengeance filled his mind, as he couldn't forget about Jess and Sybill. That night, Link dreamed of all his acquaintances with Jess. When they first met. When Jess expressed his worries after Link's adventures. It was a long night to end a long day.

The next morning, Link awoke to the sound of a door knock. Link yawned loudly and stretched, quickly putting on his clothes.

"Who could want to see me this early in the morning??" he muttered, noting that the sun had barely risen.

Link headed downstairs, and he saw a man standing there, apparently an unfamilar face from Inoa. Link tried to greet his guest with a smile.Jess may be gone, but he wouldn't let that reduce him to a bitter person full of vengeance.

"Hello," Link began, "can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Your name is Link, is it not?" the man replied.

"Yes, it is. What of it?" Link asked.

"Please, I need your help. My name is Gustav," he replied.

Link had remembered hearing rumors of Gustav from some of the other townsfolk. They had said he was a raging drunk, and his daughter, Elene, had gone insane. Gustav was clearly in distressed, looking frail and weak.

"Please Link, save my daughter!" he cried, flailing his arms around. "She's got one of them nightmares, and she can't wake up! Please Link, save her! I promise I won't ever drink again if you do!" he shouted.

Link nodded quickly, and tried to get the man to stop his ranting.

"OK, I'll do it, I'll do it," Link replied.

Link followed Gustav to his home, and noticed that Septimus was already there. Link waved to the scholar.

"Hello Septimus," he began. "So what's going on?"

Septimus had a serious look on his face, and had many books stacked beside him. He held one in his hand, apparently trying to find something about Elene's illness in it.

"This isn't good Link. Gustav's daughter is suffering from a nightmare, but it's not the same as before," he observed.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Elene has split personalities, so she has multiple sides to her dream," Septimus added. "Four, to be exact, each with a different nightmare," he added.

Link took note of how dire the situation was. Elene's apparent mental instability would make things much more difficult.

"That doesn't sound good...is Meia here?" he asked.

Septimus nodded, and pointed to Elene's bedside.Meia was already there, andherbody appeared slack. Anothervillager was on hand to steady her as she was in the dream world.

"She's already entered Elene's dream," he began. "She could really use your help Link, it'll be impossible to do this alone."

Link nodded back, and began to make his way over to Elene's bedside.

"Don't worry, I'll help too," he replied. "I'm going in!"

Link stood beside Elene andclaspedher other hand. His breathing slowed down, and his vision began to blur. He could feel his body becoming weak as his mind was sucked intoElene's consciousness. Link soon awoke inElene's nightmare, and began to search around for Meia.

He came to a floating platform in the middle of a blue sky. The dream was seemingly barren, having only one platform in what seemed to be an endless sky. On the platform, there were four crystals at each corner of the room. Meia was standing by one of them, apparently trying to think things through.

"Meia!" Link shouted, his eyes widening. "You're here!"

A wave of relief washed over Meia as she saw help arrive.

"Link!" she replied happily. "I could really use your help!" she added.

Link slowly walked up to her,and double-checked the items in his pack.He was goingtoneedthem for this dream by the looks of it.

"It looks like we have to go through all four nightmares to help Elene. I suggest we go together," he offered.

Meia nodded. She did appear cold to Link at first, but that really wasn't her nature.She just wasn't really interested.Now that she knew she needed his help, she would be willing to accept his aid and in return assist him. She had to defeat the evil that plagued this place...

"That sounds like a good idea. Lead the way?" she asked, gesturing for Link to choose the path.

Link smirked, and thought of this as an opportunity to demonstrate to Meia his adventuring skills and prowess.

"Glad to," he replied.

Link walked over to the nearest crystal, which happened to be the one in the upper right-hand corner from where Link was transported in the room. Link slowly reached out to touch it.

"Are you sure about this?" Meia asked.

"Well, unless we want to see what happens by jumping off this platform," Link replied.

"I guess you have a point," Meia muttered.

Link placed a hand on the crystal, and he could feel his hand submerging into it as if it were made of liquid.All of the sudden, he seemed to be pulled into it at a quick rate. Meia rushed over to pull Link out, but she too was absorbed into it. Link and Meia both blacked out, and awoke soon after in what seemed to be a completely different area.

In reality, they were then transported them to another room. In this particular room, there were two sides, divided by a thin wall. Each side had some switches. Link pointed out the obstacles on each side.

"Maybe these switches have to be activated simultaneously?" he noted. "They couldn't have been placed in arrangement just for the heck of it."

Meia nodded, and took some time to give the room a look over.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I've got the left," she added.

"I guess that means I've got the right," Link replied.

Meia and Link both turned to each other and smirked.

"Try to keep up!" they both shouted.

Meia and Link rushed to either side, and leaped from switch to switch, activating them all in unison in perfect form, and at great speed. They were about equal in that respect. Link and Meia each reached their next respective switch in perfect form and fashion. They reached the end shortly. Link smirked when he saw Meia land on the last platform at the same time as he did.

"Not bad Meia!" he teased.

Meia smiled back at Link, and just decided to accept his compliment and return one of her own.

"You're pretty good yourself Link!" she replied, teasing him back.

Meia smiled, and Link did so back. Link then turned his head in response to a noise he heard, which apparently was a door that opened thanks to activating the switches in the room.

"Well, it looks like this is the way to go next,"Meia observed.

Link gestured for Meia to enter first.

"Ladies first," he teased.

Meia giggled in response.Link assumed it was just from the fact that he teased her, but he didn't take the time to ponder what other intentions she may have had.

"Very funny Link...who knew you could act like a gentleman!" she replied.

She walked in first, leaving Link a bit confused. Link stood there for a moment, his expression blank.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Link didn't exactly understand Meia's implication, so he shrugged, and walked on. In the next room, a hideous creature was present to greet him. It was a gelatinous monstrousity, similar to that of the creature that plagued Wendell's consciousness. Meia shot a glance over to Link.

"Watch out Link!" she warned.

The creature formed a fist out of its gelatinous body, and threatend to strike. Link immediately took note of Meia' warning, and dove out of the way of the creature's impact. "

Thanks for the heads up," Link replied, giving a quick glance to Meia.

However, their little skirmish was interrupted when they saw Elene.

"How DARE you invade my castle? Guards!" she shouted, not sounding entirely well.

Link took note of her erratic behavior, and decided that this must not be the real Elene. If she did have multiple personalities like Septimus had said, maybe it was possible each of them were represented in the dream world.

"If it's true that Elene has split personalities, then is it possible that there are four versions of herself in her dreams?" he asked.

Meia nodded back, obviously being pretty knowledgable about the subject.

"Yes, this is but one facet to Elene's existence, meaning that her supposed true self must be in another corridor of her mind," she replied.

Link was dumbfounded at the response. He knew Meia was rather experienced in this respect, but he never expected her to come out with an answer like that.

"Wow, you sound just like Septimus..." he noted.

Meia smirked, showing a bit of pride in the fact that she managed to impress Link on the matter.

"No time to dwell on that. We'll have to track down the real Elene, but first I think we need to take care of this thing. I don't think it will let us leave quietly," she added.

Link nodded back, and readied his fighting stance.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he replied.

The creature spit off a piece of goo which it hurled at Meia. Link dove at her, and got her out of harm's way.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you," Meia replied.

"Think nothing of it," Link teased, as he unsheathed his Master Sword.

Meia readied her blade as well. Link charged in, and started hacking away. The creature tried to crush Link, but Meia managed to get Link out of the way this time.

"Thanks Meia," he muttered.

"Anytime," she replied.

Link's eyed widened when he noticed something rather odd about this creature.

"Meia," he began. "Look in the middle of that monster's body," he added.

Meia narrowed her eyes, and she eventually saw a rather large eye!

"Huh...there's....an eye!" she gasped.

"Meia, distract it for a little while," Link ordered. "I'll ready a shot to take out that eye. I get the feeling that will take it down."

"You sure?" she asked.

Link shrugged.

"You don't trust me?" he teased.

Meia simply shrugged her shoulders, and rushed at the monster with her blade flying. The creature tried to bat her away, but she proved far too agile, and even though none of her attack proved to be fatal, they agitated the creature nonetheless. Link was aiming his bow, trying to pull the string back far enough so it would penetrate the creature's gelatinous body and strike the eye.

"Aiming..aiming....there!!" he shouted.

Link let loose the arrow from his bow, which pierced the creature's eye. The creature reeled back in pain as its eyes was bleeding severely, and it spilled backwards. The exposed eye made it an easy target for a finishing blow by Meia. The monster fell apart, and oozed over the floor in a puddle, which began to evaporate. Meia gave Link a thumbs-up.

"Looks like you were right," she muttered.

"You did great Meia!" Link shouted, congatulating her.

Meia just shrugged.

"You're the one who took it down," she replied.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help."

Meia nodded back, and just decided to get down to business.

"So, let's investigate the other personalities. We'll have to come to the real Elene sooner or later."


	17. Teamwork

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 17  
"_Teamwork_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link and Meia were transported back to the original room, and the crystal they had encountered first was now destroyed. Most likely symbolic of that realm of Elene's multiple personality being terminated, leaving only three left. The real Elene had to be there, somewhere. Meia noticed that Link was wearing a new suit of armor, which was gleaming in the light.

"Where did you get that armor?" she asked, gesturing to the keepsake.

Link had a rather sad expression on his face.

"It was a gift from a dear friend. It's his will to protect me, as the son he never had," he replied.

Meia held her head low.

"I'm sorry..." she responded.

Link shook his head.

"No, it's fine. So, which crystal do we go to next?" he asked.

Meia shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. How about the crystal across from the first?" she suggested, gesturing to the one just behind Link.

Link turned and gave it a quick look, then returned his gaze to Meia and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he exclaimed.

Meia gestured for Link to go first.

"Lead the way," she muttered.

Link nodded, starting to walk over there slowly.

"OK...." he whispered.

Link grabbed Meia's hand, and lead the way into the crystal. As they touched it, they were transported into a room filled with lava, and pedastals across. Link gave the room a look over.

"Man, it's hot in here. Even if it is a dream," he added.

Meia chuckled.

"Either way, I don't want to find out if that lava hurts or not first hand. I think we better find a safer route," she replied.

Link nodded, and smirked back.

"Looks like we'll have to jump from platform to platform to cross," he suggested, pointing to the platforms that stretched across the room.

Meia sighed, obviously not liking the fact that they had to cross lava.

"Oh boy..." she muttered.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he comforted.

Meia just smiled. Link raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to what Meia's underlying sentiment was.

"Nevermind," she replied. "Let's go."

Link built up some running speed, and jumped to the first platform, breathing a big sigh of relief as he landed. He then turned and gave a shout to Meia.

"Now you jump!" he shouted.

"Coming!" she replied.

Meia followed suit, and easily made it to the next platform. Link went to the next and so on. He got to the next one, but he began to lose his footing!

"Oh sh--!"

Meia quickly leaped over, grabbed Link, and pulled him towards the center of the platform. Link wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he breathed deeply.

"Thank you....whew.." he muttered.

"Don't worry Link, I won't let you fall either," she teased.

Link shrugged.

"Heh.." he muttered.

"Let's go!" Meia shouted, leaving Link in her dust.

"Hey, wait up!" Link cried.

Meia jumped to the next one. Link followed, and they soon reached the end of that room, and another door. Link gave Meia a concerned look.

"There could be another dream demon inside. Stay close," he warned.

"OK, you be careful too, Link," she replied.

Link and Meia slowly crept inside the large, open square room, and they saw Elene.

"Elene!" Link shouted.

Elene merely laughed uncontrollably, twitching violently and her body was jerking violently. Meia was taken aback at the sight.

"That can't be the real Elene..." she muttered, looking at the crazed individual that stood before them.

Link noticed that Elene's body was changing.

"Prepare yourself!" he warned, gesturing for Meia to back up.

Elene then changed into a monster, like the one that was in Bonaire's dream.

"Meia, be careful!" Link shouted. "This monster can teleport!"

Meia nodded, and took note of Link's advice.

"OK," she replied.

She then noticed something. Her eyes widened from pure shock, andshe took a second to assess the situation.She pointed behind Link and tried to warn him of something.

"What?" Link asked.

"Behind you!" she shouted.

Meia dove over, and quickly unsheathed her sword. She brought her blade down on the creature which had teleported behind Link, and dug her sword into its arm. Link was a bit shocked at this turn of events.

"Thanks," he replied, sounding pleased, shocked, and relieved.

Link and Meia stood back to back in the center of the room, and waited for the creature to reappear. Link cocked his head to one side, and his eyes winced.

"It's coming," he warned. "Meia! Turn to your right!" he shouted.

Link and Meia both turned to where Link said, and struck. Both blades were imbedded in the monster's flesh, and its blood ran freely out of the wounds at a quick rate. The monster winced in pain, and quickly disappeared again. Link and Meia sighed simultaneously, and both searched the room frantically for where the creature would show up next.

"Where is it going to attack from?" Meia asked.

"Just stay calm, and it will come to you," Link replied, keeping his legs loose and his sword ready to strike.

The creature appeared by Meia, and tried to incinerate her with a fireball. He quickly dove in front of it, taking the blunt of the blast.

"Link!" Meia shouted.

Link landed on the ground hard, and Meia angrily repaid the monster by slashing it's eyes out with her blade, causing it to bleed to death. The creature was felled, and its corpse vanished before it hit the ground.

"Link!" she shouted. "Are you alright?"

Link slowly sat up, and rubbed his backside.

"Uh..yeah..I'm fine," he replied, sounding a bit amazed.

"I guess that armor came in handy," Meia responded, gesturing to Jess' keepsake.

"Yeah..." Link whispered. _Thank you Jess,_ he thought.

Link then turned to Meia.

"Thank you for your help Meia," he said happily, nodding his head appreciatively.

Meia just replied to his sentiment with a humble smile.

"No problem Link," she responded.

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's continue," he muttered, looking ahead.

Link and Meia went back to the main dream chamber, and went to the next crystal. The room they were brought to was covered in sand, like a small desert. Meia began to walk forward.

"Well, this is pretty easy..." she observed.

"No!" Link shouted.

Link dove at Meia, and knocked her out of the way. Meia gave Link an angry look, obviously a bit furious that Link just tackled her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Link put a hand on Meia's shoulder to get her attention.

"Look..." he muttered.

Link pointed to where Meia was walking towards. The sand seemed different than the other areas. Meia rolled her eyes.

"So?" she asked.

Link remained firm.

"Just watch," he replied.

All of the sudden, a worm-like creature popped out of the ground there, and spouted acid at the spot Link was pointing to, where another creature was standing. The corrosive liquid boiled on the ground, making steam rise at it burned the creature's flesh off. Meia's eyes widened and she gulped loudly.

"Thanks Link..." she whispered.

Link got to his feet, and helped Meia up.

"I wasn't about to let you get hurt. Come on, let's go," he replied.

Link and Meia continued forward through the sandy area, and they tried to avoid any of the spots were the worms were hiding. At one point, Meia stumbled over a patch of weeds, and was about to be attacked by the worms.

"Meia!" Link shouted, rushing over.

Link quickly pulled out his sword, and sliced the worm creature in half.

"You ok?" Link asked, extending a hand.

"Yeah....behind you!"Meia shouted, unsheathing her own sword.

She slashed at a creature that was ready to attack Link from behind, and the creature was slain before it had the chance to injure him.

"Whoah...thank you.." Link muttered, sounding partly shocked and grateful at the same time.

Meia got to her feet, and dusted herself off.

"No problem Link, I'm not about to let you get yourself into trouble either," she teased. "OK, come on," she added, gesturing for them both to continue through the door at the end of the room.

Link and Meia reached the end of the room, and saw Elene. Again.

"OK," Link began, "chances are this is the real Elene, although if it isn't, then we know where the real one is."

Meia nodded back, and placeda hand on her weapon.

"OK, let's just find out then...Elene? Can you hear me?" she asked, stretching out a helping hand.

Elene just stood there, and affixed her gaze.

"Die! Die! Die!" she shouted, frantically screaming.

Link sighed.

"Oh great...this isn't good.." he muttered.

Elene disappeared, and three gelatinous monsters came forth. Meia's eyes widened at the sight of these monstrous creatures.

"Uh? Link?" she asked worried.

Link was equally worried, but still remained strong.

"This..is quite the opposite of good," he observed.

Meia was then struck by a bolt of inspiration.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea! Ready your sword, but give me your pack of bombs," she asked, gesturing for Link to give her his pack.

Link gave her a concerned Link.

"You sure?" he asked.

Meia nodded quickly.

"Yes, just trust me," she replied.

Link nodded back, and gave her a smirk.

"OK, I trust you," he responded, handing her his pack of bombs.

Meia pulled out a bomb from the pack, and approached one of the monsters. It tried to attack Meia by hurling its body on her, but Meia proved to be too agile. She lit the fuse of the bomb, but before she could throw it, another one of the creature's shot a tentacle from its body and grabbed her arm, forcing her to drop the bomb.

"No!" she shouted, trying to reach for the explosive.

Meia quickly used her sword to break free of the monster's grip, and picked up the bomb before it exploded.. She threw the bomb at the monster, which sunk into its body, and floated near the middle. The bomb exploded, sending pieces of it everywhere, its gooey flesh raining down like a violent storm. And it's eye was exposed on the ground! Link readied his sword, and charged.

"I see! Consider that one down!!" he shouted.

Link rushed over, and stabbed the eye with his sword, impaling the monster on his prized blade. Its eye was ripped in half from a few slices of Link's sword, and it vanished soon after. The first one was down!

"Look out!" Meia shouted.

Link was too busy to notice the danger he was in.

"What?" he shouted, wondering what was going on.

"Look above you!" Meia warned.

Link looked up, but it was too late. One of the gelatinous monsters fell on top of Link! And what's worse, he was absorbed inside of it! Link sturggled frantically, flailing his arms and legs around.

"Gotta get outta here before it digests me! Come on, come on...!!" he shouted, trying to devise a plan.

Link pulled out his Earth Scroll, and giant boulders began shooting out from inside the monster, scattering the gelatinous creature all over the room, and decimating its eye in the process. There was only one left. Link fell to the ground, covered in goo, gasping for breath.

"Jeez...that..thing....sucks!" he shouted, heaving breaths as he stood up.

Meia helped him up.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok...I just need a shower..." he replied, picking the strange substance off of his armor.

"Well, there's only one left now!" Meia observed, readying her sword.

Link had similar ideas.

"I got it!!" he shouted.

Link was readying his bow, and pulled the string back as far as it would go.

"Keep the thing busy so I can ready this shot," Link pleaded.

"OK, got it," Meia replied.

She fended the creature's attacks off with her sword, but tried not to engage it too closely, so she wouldn't get sucked in.

"Ready! Out of the way Meia!" Link shouted.

With that, Meia dove to the side, and Link let loose and arrow, which flew straight and true, and went straight through the eye of the creature. It violently twitched and oozed over the ground before it vanished into thin air. Meia slowly put her sword away and walked back towards Link.

"Well, I guess this means we know where the real Elene is," she observed.

"Yeah,"Link replied.

Meia and Link went through the next crystal, and it brought them to a walkway. They simply proceeded on to the next room, where they saw Elene. She was sitting the ground, with her head in her hands, and she apparently was crying.

"Are you here to help me?" she asked, sniffling a bit as she did so.

Link nodded, and stretched outa helping hand for the little girl.

"Yes, my name is Link, and this is Meia," he replied.

Elene smiled, and began to wipe away her tears as she stood up.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, and with that, the nightmare was ended, and Link and Meia exited the dream.

Link's and Meia's bodies began to reanimate before the townsfolk, and they were eagerly awaiting hearing of the results.

"Is Elene alright?" Gustav cried.

Septimus smirked.

"Better than alright, Gustav," he replied. "If my predictions are correct, Link and Meia also managed to get rid of her split personalities as well."

Gustav was overflowing with joy.

"You mean...?" he replied, his eyes beaming.

Elene woke up, slowly opening her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

"Why is everyone by my bed?" she asked curiously.

Gustav frantically hugged his daughter.

"Elene!! You're ok!" he cried.

Elene looked a bit confused, but happy nonetheless.

"Of course I'm ok daddy," she replied, not fully understanding what was going on.

Gustav turned to Link and Meia.

"Link, Meia, I can't thank you enough. I promise I'll never drink again," he vowed.

Link smiled and gave Gustav a handshake.

"You don't have to thank us Gustav," he replied.

"I'm just glad you have your daughter back," Meia added.

"There must be something I can give to you..." he protested.

Gustav went searching through a chest in his home quickly, and returned with a weapon.

"Here, take this. It's an old weapon Jess made for me back when I was a hunter. It's a steel flail, a bit stronger than iron," he replied.

Meia gave Link a smirk.

"Why don't you take it Link? I'm afraid such a weapon isn't very fitting for me," she replied, staying humble.

"Thank you very much Gustav," Link replied, putting the newly acquired item into his pack.

On the way back to Jess' house, Link was talking to Meia.

"Thank you very much for your help Meia, I couldn't have done that without you," Link began, smiling.

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to help save these people. And I have to defeat the evil that plagues their dreams," Meia replied, once again becoming very serious.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't forget that you're not alone," he reminded her.

Meia chuckled a bit.

"Thanks Link. Why don't you get some rest, it's getting rather late," she offered.

Link shrugged.

"Yeah, getting sucked into the gelatinous monster took a lot outta of me!" he jested, joining Meia in laughter after he uttered those words.

Link and Meia both stopped, and then took a moment to look into each other's eyes. For a moment, they didn't say anything, they just looked at each other. Until Meia finally broke the silence.

"Well, good night!" she exclaimed, walking to her house.

"Yeah, good night," Link replied.

Link went back to Jess' house for some much deserved sleep, with thoughts of Meia ringing through his mind.


	18. An honorable man

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 18  
"_An honorable man_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link was sleeping soundly in his bed when he was disturbed by the sound of people outside his door. He slowly sat up in his bed, yawning a bit and stretching as he did so.

"I wonder who that could be..?" Link muttered, slowly making his way downstairs.

Link opened the door to reveal both Kisha, Giles' sister, and Septimus.

"Hello Kisha, hello Septimus. What do you want at this hour?" Link asked.

Kisha looked rathe worried, and her eyes were quivering.She was trembling from pure fright.

"Link, my brother has fallen ill again," she whispered, her voice strained from the obvious sadness.

Septimus nodded slowly, and stretchedout a hand to gesture to Link to come along.

"We need your help," he added.

Link nodded in confirmation, and grabbed his pack.

"OK, I'll be right over," he replied.

Link arrived at Giles' house, and noticed that Meia was already there. Link slowly walked towards Meia.

"So do you think this is the work of Melzas?" he asked.

Meia shook her head 'yes' and gave Link a rather grim look.

"I don't have any doubts," she replied.

Link looked curious.

"But why would he try to kill people of the village? He didn't try to do that until recently," he observed.

Septimus placed a hand on his chin.

"Maybe, it's because he's not trying to kill the villagers..." he muttered.

Meia raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Septimus' face lit up as he was struck with inspiration.

"I got it!" he shouted. "Don't you see? Melzas considers you and Link a threat. If he kills the person whose dream you are inside, then...."

Link caught on, and cut Septimus off before he could finish that thought.

"He would kill us. He's been after us the whole time," he observed, his eyes widening.

Septimus nodded.

"Exactly, and what's more--"

Septimus was cut off by the sound of rustling outside, and some inhuman shrieks.

Link placed a hand on his sword.

"Murgg...." he spat, sounding disgusted.

A wave of worry washed over Septimus.

"Murgg? In the village?" he replied, dumbfounded.

Meia looked back at Giles.

"We have no hope of saving Giles if those creatures are around, Link, we need you to take care of them," she noted.

"OK, leave it to me," Link replied, taking his sword in hand.

Link rushed outside, to see three Murgg scatter.

"Get back here!!" he shouted, giving chase.

Link chased down the Murgg as fast as his legs would allow. When he reached the first one, he slashed its back, causing it to stumble forward and fall forward, and then he gave it a finishing blow through the chest. The creature violently shook and twitched as Link loosened his sword from its quivering flesh, and Link sneered at the malicious creature he had just slain.

The next one tried to bash Link with a powerful dive, but Link blocked it with his shield. His sword was still lodged into the other creature's back, so he took his steel flail from his pack, and began to swing it around. He let loose the weapon, and smashed the Murgg's skull. The creature fell onto the ground, blood oozing from its massive wound. Link took his sword in hand, and sheathed it. He then put away his flail as he eyed the landscape for the other Murgg.

The third one, apparently, was hiding.

"Where is it??" Link muttered, looking from side to side.

All of the sudden, one of the Murgg dropped down from the tree, in hopes of landing on Link. Link rolled out of the way, pulled out his Fire Rod, and shot a blast of magical flame at the evil ape. The Murgg was set ablaze, and it violently beat itself upon the ground in hopes of extinguishing the flames, but to no avail. It shrieked for a while, but soon submitted to its demise. Link put his weapons back, and observed that there were no more Murgg around the village. Link returned to Giles house, and he saw only Meia by Giles bedside. Meia noticed Link's return.

"The others are upstairs. You should bring them back down," she offered.

Link nodded and made his way to the stairway.

"OK," he replied.

Link walked upstairs. Septimus eyed Link curiously as he saw him come upstairs.

"I assume the Murgg are gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Link replied.

Kisha nodded.

"Good, I didn't want to leave Meia there alone..." she whispered.

Just then, they all heard a scream coming from downstaris.

"Meia!" Link shouted.

They rushed downstairs to see Meia at one end of the room, with a small wound, and Giles, standing upright on his bed. He had become a werewolf! Kisha slowly walked to her brother, or more approrpiately, what used to be her brother.

"Giles, calm down. You're not a monster, you're a good man. And my brother," she pleaded, trying to get Giles to change back.

Giles grabbed his head, and looked as though he was suffering from immense pain.

"Stay...back..." he warned, his voice straining from pain, sounding somewhat human yet completely different.

Kisha continued, and walked closer to Giles.

"Giles, don't let the monster win! You're a good person!" she shouted, extending her arms to him.

Giles was frantically screaming and crying out in protest, trying to get Kisha away from him. He lashed out, and struck Kisha, injuring her. She flew backwards from the force of the attack, and her warm lifeblood was dripping from the wound Giles inflicted upon her. Giles grabbed his head, and began to shake.

"Arrrggghh..." he cried, moaning and wailing at the action he just took.

Kisha struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Giles..." she pleaded, her voice was very faint.

Giles shook his head, trying to speak and restrain himself.

"Help...me...Melzas...forced me to kill Sybill...and Jess...and made me injure my sister...no!!!" he cried, shaking his head.

"Melzas!!" Link shouted.

Giles was twitching violently, unable to fully control what was happening to his body. He buried his head in his hands as he screamed as loud as he possibly could, releasing an inhuman cry that conveyed such sadness that not many could match it. It looked as though the creature was winning, but something happened. Giles' bones began to snap as he was transforming once again. His fur receded, and his form began to change.

Giles became a man.

"Forgive...me..." he pleaded, gasping for breath.

Giles collapsed on the floor from his bed, falling down face first. He wasn't breathing. Kisha stood up despite her wounds, and slowly walked over to Giles' side. Link stretched out a sympathetic hand.

"Kisha..." he muttered, trying to comfort her in some way.

At that point, Beaumont, the mayor of Inoa, entered the room.

"What is going on here?" he shouted.

He was about to continue, but his words failed him when he saw Giles. Beaumont's mouth was agape at the sight of such horror.

"What has become of Giles?" he shouted frantically.

Septimus hung his head low.

"Melzas...killed him," he replied.

Beaumont shook his head.

"Why can't we dream peacefully anymore? Link, couldn't you have saved him?" he asked frantically.

Link clenched his teeth from anger.

"I couldn't...I fought off the Murgg, and when I got back..." he replied, angry at himself for not being able to help.

Kisha stood up straight.

"My brother became a monster. But he choose to die an honorable man rather than become a monster," she announced, full of pride despite her immense sadness.

Beaumont took note of the situation.

"I see...we shall discuss what we should do later. But for now, let's get some rest," he replied. "We will give Giles a proper burial in the morning," he added.

Beaumont left the room (taking Giles with him, he wasn't about to leave a rotting corpse there), leaving Meia, Kisha and Septimus there. Septimus was tending to Kisha's wounds, and Meia and Link were both enaged in deep thought.

"It was Giles...it was Giles..." Link repeated, thinking of Sybill and Septimus.

"Melzas treated Giles as nothing more than a pawn. He was only devout to his religion, he was no murderer,"Meia replied.

"But why?" Link asked. "Why does Melzas do such terrible things? And what of Ronan? Surely he is involved in this somehow, but where does he fit into the matter?" he asked.

Meia shook her head.

"I don't know the answer to everything just now. We'll have to find out sooner or later, but for the time being, let's just do what we can. What we do know is that Melzas must've wanted to get rid of Sybill and Jess for some kind of reason. He must have a motive to his actions, we just need to find out what it is," she explained.

Septimus nodded.

"Yes, I agree with Meia wholeheartedly. Melzas is a vile monster, but he does have reasoning. And that's what makes him so dangerous, moreso than typical beasts," he added.

Link looked at Kisha.

"Kisha, are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine..." she replied, trying to ignore the pain from her physical wounds.

Her emotional ones, however, were harder to fight back. Kisha tried to hide her tears, but it proved to be too difficult.

"Kisha, it's all right to cry. We know you're strong and brave, but there's no shame in crying. And mark my words, Melzas will pay for the pain he's inflicted upon you and your brother," Link vowed.

"Thank you...Link.." Kisha replied, sniffling a bit.

Septimus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kisha, how about you spend the night at my place tonight? I think it'd be best if you were not alone at such a time," he added.

"Thank you for your kindness Septimus..." Kisha replied, proceeding to Septimus' house.

Link was ready to leave himself.

"Hey Link..." Meia began, stopping Link from leaving right away.

"Yes, what is it Meia?" he replied.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he replied.

"I'm sorry, it was a silly thing to ask," she replied.

"Meia, I think there is something I should tell you," Link replied, remembering to when he entered her dream without her knowing.

"What is that, Link?" she asked.

"Back when you first came to Inoa, I entered your dream," he muttered, sounding a bit ashamed.

"Why?" Meia shouted.

"Because I wanted to know about you, but I realize now that it was the wrong way of going about it. But I will say Meia, that I feel great sympathy for what happened to you, and I will do whatever it takes to help you," he added.

Meia wasn't sure to be upset or happy with Link's statement.

"Well Link, I disapprove of you invading my privacy..." she began, crossing her arms. "But, I do appreciate the sentiment, and it was a very kind thing to say," she added. "And besides, I'm sure it took a lot to tell me what you did any way."

Link just forced a humble smile.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way. I'll be heading home now, get some rest Meia. By the way, is your wound bothering you?" he asked.

"This?" Meia asked, gesturing to a small cut on her forearm. "It's nothing. Good night Link," she replied, walking out the door.

Link just sighed, and stood there for a moment. However, his daydreaming (or perhaps just regular dreaming would be more appropriate in this case), was interrupted when he realized he should probably leave too.


	19. The leader of the Murgg

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 19  
"_The leader of the Murgg_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link awoke the next morning, and decided to go and see if Kisha was alright still. She had just lost her brother last night, after all. He walked over to Septimus' house, where she was staying at, and knocked on the door. The door opened rather slowly to reveal Kisha.

"Hello Kisha," Link began, smiling pleasantly. "Are you feeling ok?"

Kisha nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Thank you Link."

Link smiled.

"That's no problem."

"Oh, and by the way, Meia was looking for you," Kisha added.

"Meia was?" Link replied. "Oh, ok, thanks Kisha."

Link waved to the young girl, and turned around to make his exit. Just as he got outside, he bumped into Meia.

"Oh, are you alright?" Link asked, noting that he almost knocke the person over.

He then realized it was Meia. Link's worrysome expression was replaced with a smile, and he extended a hand to help her up.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was looking for you. What is it you wanted?" he asked.

Meia reached into her pocket to remove a shining green stone.

"Here, take a look at this," she replied.

Meia handed a strange stone to Link, and he juggled it a bit in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked, returning his gaze to Meia.

"I found it on one of the Murgg's bodies. Septimus believes that it may be the key to opening the entrance to the Murgg's fortress," she replied.

Link's eyes widened.

"Really?" he replied. "It could lead to the Murgg's fortress?"

Meia shrugged.

"Well, you should have it anyway, I have no use for it."

Link graciously accepted, and nodded.

"Thank you Meia," he replied. "I'll think I'll go check that out."

"Just be careful," Meia warned. "The Murgg are very vicious creatures," she added.

"Don't worry, I'll watch my back. I'll try to come back soon," he replied.

With that, Link walked off, making his way to the forests. Link had heard rumors that the Murgg Forest was by the mines, so he decided that would be a good a place as any to begin his search.

As he approached the gargantuan forest, he noticed a rather large stone was blocking his path. But what seemed rather odd about it was that there was a hole in the middle of it. Link eyed the stone in his hand, and then returned his attention back to the supposed stone barrier.

"This must literally by a key..." Link muttered.

Link slowly brought his hand close to the hole, and placed the stone there. He pushed it in further with his other hand. Nothing happened.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't have been that obvious," Link thought aloud.

Just then, the large rock began to tremble, and shifted to the side, allowing Link passage.

"I suppose it really was a key," he muttered. "Well, Imay as well press on."

Link's expedition into the Murgg Forest soon escalated when he noticed several of the creatures trying to attack him. Link tried to avoid being struck, but the Murggs' numers proved too great, and Link was soon knocked unconscious. He awoke soon after in a primitive jail cell. Another cell was next to his, and a man was there.

"They got you too, eh?" the man asked, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"It looks like it...but I'm gonna get outta here!" Link replied.

The man smiled back at him.

"Good luck to you then. Tell you what, if you rescue me, I'll help in whatever way I can. I'm a keysmith. But those damned Murgg stole my tools," he explained.

Link nodded and toke note of the situation at hand.

"Don't worry. I'll get your tools back and get you out of here," he replied.

Link took a quick look around his cell. The bars appeared to be made out of a simple wood, but they did appear tough, and those Murgg had confiscated his sword. He tried bashing it with his shoulders, but the bars were suprisingly tough.

Link didn't want to risk injuring the man by using his magic, but even that wasn't an option because his pack was gone too. He looked at the back wall, and noticed it was greatly crumbled.

"Maybe I can get through there easier..." Link muttered, feeling the cracked wall with his hand.

Link backed up, and prepared to run.

"Just what are you doing?" the man asked.

"Just watch," Link replied.

Link quickly released himself from his starting point, and hurled himself shoulder-first into the wall. The force of his assault shattered the weak wall, and revealed a hidden passageway behind it. Link took a step inside, but remembered the man in the other cell, so he poked his head back out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, and I'll come to get you!" Link shouted.

Link went through the passage, and it took him outside. Apparently, the Murgg's fortress was a gigantic tree with several small houses in and around it.

"I need to be careful so I'm not noticed," Link whispered, stealthily moving in the available shadows of the trees.

Link went around, and went into the jail area from the front door. As Link entered the jail from the front, he noticed his things were scattered on a table, as were the tools the key smith mentioned.

"My equipment!" Link exclaimed.

He picked up his gear, and checked his pack. Nothing was missing.

"Thank goodness, this will certainly speed things along," Link muttered.

He was about to reach for the key smith's tools next, but the sound of scurrying interrupted him. Link turned around to see Murgg flooding into the room.

"Just my luck," Link muttered.

"Die, furless one!" the Murgg chanted.

Link quickly unsheathed his sword, and stabbed at the incoming Murgg with lighting fast moves. The first Murgg was sliced in four before it could even comprehend the sheer idea of attacking Link, and the second was impaled on Link's second attack.

The next one tried to get the jump on Link, quite literally, but his attack was rendered useless when Link used his shield. The creature was hurled to the floor, and Link finished it with a quick blow from his sword.

"That settles that," Link muttered, grabbing the tools.

He quickly went over and handed the key smith his tools, and he unlocked his cell.

"OK, you shold go somewhere safe until I figure out how to get outta here," Link began. "Judging by the activity I've drawn here, I don't think it's safe to remain here."

"OK," the key smith replied. "And I'll fix any keys if you need to," he added.

Link nodded.

"Thanks, I may need that," he replied.

Link headed off towards the central tree, and saw that the door to it was locked. He could see the main entrance, but he needed to proceed on first.

"Gotta find that key!" Link shouted, frantically searching the nearby area for any objects that closely resembled a key of some sort.

The key smith then barged into the room.

"No problem!" he replied.

Link quickly turned his head to see the man.

"What? I thought you were going to go somewhere safe?" he asked.

The man smirked back at him.

"I had to help you in return for helping me, besides, you can't be of much good if you can't infiltrate their fortress, now can you?" he replied.

Link shrugged.

"I understand, but be safe, ok? You should head back to the village."

"Got it."

The man pulled out a tool he had in his pack, and began fiddling with the lock. Link was eagerly anticipating the results of the man's trial. Within a moment, the man's finesse with his tools proved to be successful, and the lock was opened. The door swung open with a slight touch, and the man smiled at his work.

"Well, I hope this helps. I'll be heading back now, be careful, ok?" he warned.

Link nodded.

"Yeah, just be careful on your way out."

Link walked through the door, to notice that it brought him to a stairway. The stairway scaled up the tree, going in and around it, until it finally brought him to the very top. Link was in awe of how high up he was, and how mammoth this tree was. However, his appreciation of nature was cut short by a loud rumbling noise.

"Who dares invade my territory??" a loud voice boomed.

"What the..?!" Link shouted, looking at his surroundings to see the origin of the rumbling.

Then, a large creature descended from the trees. Link saw before him a gigantic ape, at least 17 feet tall, and had muscles bulging. He saw a specter of Melzas behind him. Link was in awe of the sheer size and power of this massive creature.

"You are the leader of the Murgg?" he asked, his voice surprisingly firm under the circumstances.

"That's right," the massive ape replied. "I am Zazan, follower of Melzas. For invading the Murgg Woods, I shall feast on your quivering entrails!!"

Zazan rushed at Link with a punch, but Link managed to dodge it by sidestepping. Zazan quickly followed up on his attack, and grabbed Link. His two massive hands began squeezing, and Link needed to think of something fast. Link grunted as he fought against Zazan's death grip, trying to pry himself free.

"Take this!" he shouted.

Link loosened his Master Sword, and stabbed the creature's hands. Zazan's grip on Link loosened, and he fell to the ground. He quicky regained his composure. Zazan became furious, and leaped high into the air. He was going to come down on Link hard with a dive. Link looked side to side frantically as he looked for an idea.

"Need something quick....aha!" he muttered, reaching into his pack.

Link pulled out his Earth Scroll as Zazan descended.

"Time to die, puny furless one!" Zazan shouted, his massive body appearing like an ill omen in the sky.

Link smirked.

"I'm afraid not!" he challenged.

Link read the enchanted parchment, and huge boulders shot out from it, spraying all over the area. When Zazan came down, he came head first into a barrage of boulders which battered him, and crushed his body. Zazan fell to the ground, and was caused increased damage because he wasn't able to break his fall. Link stood over the beaten and bruised ape.

"Surrender," he offered, motioning for Zazan to leave in peace.

Zazan gritted his teeth, and stood up, ready to attack again.

"Never!!" he screamed.

"If that's the way you want it!" Link shouted.

Link then pulled out his Fire Rod, and lit the giant ape ablaze. Despite the pain inflicted upon him from the flames, he continued to try and attack. So, Link readied his bow, and then let loose some arrows. Link's arrows hit Zazan straight in the eyes, and he was felled with a gigantic crash.

His body crashed onto the ground, making a rather loud noise, and he moaned as he drew his last breath of life. Link sighed.

"That takes care of that...what?" he muttered, noticing something odd.

He saw that at the end of the platform where he and Zazan fought were two crests.

"Those must be the ones the Murgg took!" he observed.

Link rushed over and collected the crests, and then headed back to Inoa. On his way back, he felt violent tremors occuring.

"What is this?" Link thought aloud, a bit concerned at what could be going on.

And what's worse, they grew stronger and stronger over time. When he reached Inoa, and Septimus and Meia were waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"It looks like Mount Torla has become active..." Septimus replied.

Link hadn't heard of this particular mountain before, although he had seen it in the distance.

"You mean it's a volcano?" he asked.

Meia nodded.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be dormant. This is probably the work of..."

"Melzas," Link spat.

Septimus nodded.

"Yes, exactly. You must head to Mt. Torla and extinguish the cause of the problems. But you will need a sacred artifact if you so wish to enter the volcano," he added.

Link was a bit curious as to what this 'sacred artifact' could be.

"What is this artifact?" Link asked.

"The Ice Rod," Septimus replied. "The Ice Palace is northeast of Inoa, in the general direction of Mount Torla. Stop there first."

Link nodded in confirmation of the information he had just received.

"Alright then, I'm on my way!" he boasted.


	20. Wildfire

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker**  
Chapter 20  
"_Wildfire_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Before Link left, he thoguht he should inform Septimus and Meia of his victory over Zazan.

"Oh, by the way..." Link began, turning around to face Meia and Septimus as he did so, "I managed to discover what that stone was."

Meia cocked her head in curiousity.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Link smirked.

"That stone you gave me literally was a key to the Murgg's fortress. I went in it," he added.

Septimus' eyes widened.

"You attacked the Murgg on their own ground?!" he shouted in disbelief.

Link nodded. "

Yes. At first, things didn't look so good. I got capture by the enemy Murgg," he began.

"You were captured? What then?" Septimus asked, clearly very intrigued with Link's story.

"Well, I was put in a prison cell, right by a man who claimed to a key smith. I managed to escape my cell, and I rescued the man, who helped me proceed further in the Murgg's fortress by unlocking one of the main doors to the central tower," Link added.

"Was this man from Inoa? And what happened next?" Meia asked, Septimus' enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

"Well, I think he's from Inoa, or some other small village nearby, he should've came back before I did if he was from around here," Link replied.

Septimus nodded.

"Well, granted we don't know everyone here, so I think it's more than fair to assume he got back," Septimus answered.

"Anyway," Link continued, "I then went on to face the leader of the Murgg, Zazan."

"The leader of the Murgg?!" Meia and Septimus shouted simultaneously, almost unable to believe what Link just said.

"Yes, I defeated him, and gained two more crests, so I think the Murgg will be less of a threat now," he added.

"That's wonderful news!" Septimus replied, smiling.

"Yes, that's great, that'll make things much easier now," Meia added.

Link nodded.

"Well, I had best be going now, because I don't think we can leave this little volcano problem unchecked," he replied.

"Yes, you had best start your journey. Don't forget the Ice Palace though Link, and remember, stay sharp. Rumor has it that there are strange puzzles to prevent just anyone from entry," Septimus warned.

"Thanks Septimus, I'll be careful," Link replied.

Link left Inoa village to make his way towards the Ice Palace, where he hoped to collect the Ice Rod. As he neared the location Septimus had described to him, he simply couldn't believe what he saw.

"THIS is a palace?" Link muttered, staring at the rather miniscule building before him.

It was perhaps three rooms at best, and was very compact. He shrugged, and entered the small building, and was surprised that it was called a palace. Link noticed that as soon as he entered, it became very cold. He grabbed his body in hopes to raise his body heat.

"It's so freezing in here.." Link observed, his teeth almost close to chattering.

He came to a room, where he saw what he supposed was the Ice Rod on an altar. There was a strange design on the floor in front of him, with specially designed tiles. Link looked down at the tiles, and smirked.

"Hm...fancy craftwork," he observed.

"Stop," a voice commanded.

Link instantly looked around the room to try and see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"I am the spirit of this palace," the voice replied. "If you desire the Ice Rod, you must undergo a trial. You must guide the breeze!"

Link stood there in disbelief.

"I have to what?" he shouted.

Link thought for a moment. Was there a breeze in the room he somehow had to manipulate? He could barely feel a breeze. How could he trace it's movements? He entered deep thought, and dropped his head a little, and caught sight of the design on the floor again. He noticed that the designs on the tiles had something strange carved onto them. Link looked closer, and narrowed his eyes.

"Patterns of the wind carved onto the tiles...that's it!" he shouted, smiling.

Link saw that the wind was guided by designs on the tiles. He started from the first tile where he started, took one step left, then up, then diagonally right, then up, then left, then up, to follow the proper wind current designs on the tiles.

"You have done well. Now tell me your intentions," the voice commanded.

Link remained quite serious.

"I need the Ice Rod to stop Mount Torla from erupting and killing countless people!" he replied.

"I don't sense false sentiment. You are indeed noble. Take the Ice Rod," the voice replied.

Link gratiously accepted the rod, and muttered a "thank you", despite not knowing whether or not such a spirit had time for trivial things like pleasantries. Link walked outside, his newly acquired Ice Rod in hand. He looked on to see the entrance to Mount Torla, his desired destination.

"OK..I can do this," Link muttered, walking inside the entrance of the volcano.

The cavernous insides were blazing hot, and Link could barely stand the heat.

"Gotta get through here fast!" he shouted.

Link saw that this room was separated by a river of lava, which threatened to incinerate anything upon the slightest touch. Spread across the lava were certain platforms, which seemed to have some stability despite being on top of the molten magma. Even though it was the easiest way to cross, it was by no means easy. Link took a deep breath.

"Focus, focus.." he muttered, keeping his mind calm.

Link leaped to the first platform, and steadied himself so he wouldn't fall. He jumped to the next, and almost lost his footing, but quickly regained his composure.

"Whew...that was close," he sighed.

Link stepped from platform to platform, and reached the next room. Although the room's layout was similar to the one he just crossed, he saw that there was no way to cross the lava pool here.

"Need something to cross...hm?" he observed, noting an object in the distance.

Link noticed a rock next to him.

"I could throw that in and...position it right...got it!" he shouted.

Link slowly picked up the desired rock, and positioned his throwing arch so it would land in the proper spot. A few beads of sweat appeared on Link's forehead, not from heat, but from nervousness.

"I hope this works!" he shouted.

Link threw the rock into the lava pool, and it managed to stay above long enough for Link to use it as a platform to reach the other side! He quickly leaped onto it, and then made haste to the next room.

"Whew...it's really hot in here...I don't think I can stay in here much longer.." he muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He was so preoccupied with the heat that he didn't notice the obvious obstacle in front of him. Link sighed, and looked up.

"What the?!" he shouted, his jaw dropping.

Link saw a gigantic dragon before him! The creature was entirely massive, appearing perhaps 30 feet tall, and 70 feet in length including the tail, it had simply gargantuan wings, claws, and teeth. It bared its fangs and displayed its power with a massive roar.

"Who are you?" the dragon boomed.

Link gulped, but tried to remain brave in the face of such danger.

"My name is Link. I've come to prevent the volcano from erupting," he explained.

The dragon appeared rather unfazed.

"I am the dragon, Wilda. If you manage to best me in battle, I will deem you the Releaser," Wilda replied.

An enthusiastic smile came on Link's face.

"You have a crest?" he shouted.

Wilda nodded.

"Yes. It shall be yours if you can defeat me! Prepare yourself, mortal!" the dragon challenged, roaring again.

Wilda shot a blast of flame, and Link barely managed to dodge it. The searing would have incinerated Link's flesh, if it weren't for his agility. The dragon rose up, and breathed rancid smoke, causing pain to Link's lungs.

"Augh...need to get on the offensive!" he shouted, reaching into his pack.

Link pulled out his Ice Rod, and with a mere swing of it, a blast of chilling ice was hurled at Wilda. The dragon reared it's head back in pain as its lower jaw becan to subside to the cold, freezing. Wilda exhumed hot steam to try and thaw out the frozen parts, but it proved difficult when Link stayed on the offensive.

Link had the Ice Rod in one hand, and the Master Sword in the other, and he was determined to get the upper hand. Link used a blast of vicious cold to freeze Wilda's claws, and then Link charged at them with his Master Sword ready to strike. He threatened to shatter Wilda's claws.

Wilda became angry, and blasted a wave of heat at Link, knocking him back. Wilda then breathed a giant ball of fire. Link quickly used the Ice Rod to freeze it, and then dodged it, causing ice shards to scatter once they hit the wall. Wilda was too large to avoid them all, and was pierced by several hundred shards of sharp ice.

The dragon lowered its head, clearly not defeated, but wincing to fight off the pain of the many shards of cold ice. The dragon took a deep breath.

"Enough, I admit defeat, Releaser," Wilda began. "You are indeed powerful, Releaser," the dragon added, clearly approving of Link's fighting skill. "And because of your skill and determination, I will reward you with a crest," the dragon continued. "But now I must rest."

Link eagerly accepted the crest, but was perplexed as to what Wilda meant by going to rest.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I have been awake long, since the time of Lars. I must sleep. Goodbye, Releaser," the dragon decreed proudly, shutting its eyes slowly.

As it fell asleep and exhumed its last breaths, the dragon began to freeze, and the volcano was beginning to stabilize.

"Wilda!" Link shouted.

Soon, the dragon was completely covered in ice. With the dragon's last ounce of power, it transported Link outside. Link had Wilda's crest in his hand. He looked back at the volcano.

"Thank you..Wilda.." he muttered, clenching the crest in his hand.

Link quickly made his way back to Inoa to inform the people of what just transpired.

"Hey!" Septimus shouted, waving at Link from the distance.

"Link!" Meia shouted.

"Hi Septimus! Hi Meia!" Link replied, running up to greet them.

"So how did it fare?" Septimus asked.

"I managed to stop the volcano from erupting," Link replied.

"How on earth did you do it, Link?" Septimus asked.

"Well, I got some assistance from someone there," Link replied, smiling a bit in remembrance of the dragon.

"You really did it!" Meia shouted.

Link smiled at Meia.

"And that's not all, I got another crest!" he boasted, raising the crest high.

"Really? That means you only need one more to reach Melzas...." Septimus observed.

Link's gaze hardened.

"Yes," he replied firmly.

Meia placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"You should probably rest Link, you've had a tiresome day," she offered.

Link nodded.

"I think I will, thanks Meia. I'll see you again in the morning."

Link went off to sleep, and for one of the few times, he managed to sleep without painful dreams. He was closer to avenging Jess, Sybill, and the other villagers, and was preparing to rid the world of that terrible evil. He was winning in the battle against Melzas..or so he assumed. Link was woken up very early in the morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

However, Link's fatigue proved to be a bit too serious, so he quickly fell back asleep. A figure then opened the door, and walked up to Link's room.

"Link! Wake up!" the figure shouted.

It was Meia. Link shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What is it?" he shouted.

Meia looked rather serious.

"Bergus has been kidnapped!" she shouted.

Link thought for a moment.

"Bergus, Bergus...that's Wendell's grandson, right?" he asked.

Meia nodded.

"Yes, the Murgg have kidnapped him," she replied.

Link gritted his teeth.

"Damn...they don't give up...this won't be easy," Link muttered.

Meia noticed that Link was reaching for his sword.

"Wait, I have a plan," she offered. "Follow me to Wendell's house."

"OK," Link replied.

Meia and Link were greeted by Bergus' parents, Meade and Rumi.

"Please Link, save Bergus!" he cried. "You have to help!"

Meia placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I've thought of a way to do so easier, Link. You see, Bergus has a twin named Nestus," she observed.

Rumi, the mother, looked rather confused.

"How will that help?" she asked, sounding befuddled.

"Because they are twins, they have similar minds, and their dreams are linked," Meia pointed out. "That means you can enter Nestus' dream here.."

Link caught on.

"And then I can exit Bergus' dream in the Murgg fortress, and therefore bypass all the guards! You're a genius Meia!" Link shouted.

Meia just blushed and chuckled in response.

"OK, let's do it. I'm ready," Link replied.


	21. A mirrror opposite

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 21  
"_A mirror opposite_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link sighed, and looked at Nestus.

"OK, here I go," he muttered.

Meia placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Remember, Bergus and Nestus are twins, and their minds are linked. You need to find the point in their dreams to switch from Nestus to Bergus, and then emerge from Bergus' mind," she pointed out in a matter-of-factly manner.

Link nodded. "

Gotcha. Here goes nothing!" he replied.

Link went into Nestus' mind, and appeared in his dream. Link appeared in a rather cold room, with many mirrors. There was an absence of light, so it was rather dark.

"Oh man...how am I supposed to find my way around here?" Link sighed, looking around the room.

Link slowly proceeded on forward, but was stopped by a mirror. Or more accurately, he didn't see the mirror, so he slammed his face into it and fell backwards.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing his face.

"I guess that way isn't an option," Link muttered, getting to his feet.

So, he checked out the other areas of the room instead, this time being extra cautious and walking a bit slower with his arms extended. Link took special notice to not bump into any of the mirrors. However, when he looked closely at one, he saw a reflection of something. It was a switch. However, there was no switch in the room!

Link gave a Link around the room, and there wasn't a switch, despite a reflection appearing in the mirror.

"Maybe..." he muttered, thinking aloud.

Link went over to where the switch would be in the room he was in, and stepped on someting. He couldn't see what it was, however.

"There's something here..." he whispered.

Link looked at the mirror, and saw that he was stepping on the switch that appeared in the mirror!

"Ah, I get it, the switch in this room is invisible!" Link shouted.

The switch was activated, and thus opened a door for Link to go through.

"OK, now we're getting somewhere," Link muttered.

He proceeded on, and came to a bridge. Halfway through, Link was stopped by an unseen force, once again bumping into it, although not as violently as the first time.

Link placed his hands on the mirror in front of him.

"Another mirror..." he whispered.

Link took note of his reflection in the mirror, but paid little attention to it. After all, it was merely his own reflection, so it was no news worthy of taking notice. Or at least he assumed so. Link began pacing back and forth, trying to think how he could proceed here. He did think of shattering the glass with his sword, but it proved to be too strong for any of his weapons.

His sword clattered harmlessly off the glass, and the flail proved less effective. And he didn't want to risk using his magic on such a narrow bridge. Link then saw that his reflection in the mirror hadn't moved at all. It was still in the same spot that Link was originally standing in.

"What the..?" Link shouted, observing the mirror more closely.

He walked up closer to it, observing it very carefully, when he saw that the reflection of himself in the mirror began to move. But it didn't move in accordance to Link's actions, it moved on its own!

"What's going on?" Link shouted.

He saw his reflection step on four switches, in this order, far left, far right, inner left, inner right.

"What does this mean?" Link whispered, thinking to himself.

When he lowered his head in thought, Link happened to notice four switches.

"Ah! I see!" he exclaimed.

Link followed his reflections movements, and after activating the four switches, the glass shattered!

"OK, that takes care of that..." he muttered.

Link walked slowly across the bridge, then entered a chamber with two portals, or what he assumed to be so.

"This must be the room where Nestus' and Bergus' minds meet..." Link observed, slowly approaching one of the portals.

Before Link could enter, two winged creatures descended from above. They appeared like disfigured humans, with gray, hard skin, red eyes, long fangs, claws, and distorted wings that resembled that of a bat's. Link quickly shifted his gaze to see these incoming demons.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The first winged creature threw a spear at Link, but he managed to dodge it by simply sidestepping. However, Link didn't count on the other creature hitting him from behind with its spear! Link's agility proved to be a vital asset in preventing him from fatal harm, but he was still wounded from the attack.

"Augh!" he screamed, falling forwards from the result of the attack.

Link quickly regained composure, and tried to formulate a plan on how to defeat these enemies. He tried to slash at one of the creature's, but it managed to dodge it. Link noticed that instead of attacking indepently, the other creature simply followed the actions of the other exactly.

_OK, everything in this dream has been like a mirror opposite. So that means...that's it!_ he thought.

Link readied his shield for another assault, preparing himself for the demon's next offensive. The creature's flew in to engage him, violently screaming as they charged. Link quickly sidestepped, and the two creature's intercepted each other!

Link then pulled out his sword, and swiped horizontally, slicing both creature's across the side. The slice from Link's sword made the demon's blood run freely from their wounds, and they each doubled back in pain. The two dream demons then tried to retialiate, but Link managed to pull up his shield and avoid the hit. Their claws clattered harmlessly off of Link's shield. Link then pulled out his bow, and got ready to fire.

"OK...take this!" he challenged, stringing his bow.

Link let loose an arrow which struck the first dream demon straight in the eye. It grabbed its eye, clearly in pain, moaning and wailing with apparently all its might. But what appeared odd to Link was that the other creature was also suffering from a similar injury, despite Link not even touching him.

"Of course," Link began, "they must be connnected."

Link took out his steel flail, and quickly prepared to strike. He swung the flail around with great power, and when the creature's drew close, Link let loose his weapon, and struck the first creature in the skull, shattering it's head, along with the other's. The two winged demons fell to the ground lifeless, and their blood spilled onto the floor as their corpses vanished into thin air. Link put his weapons back into his pack, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess that takes care of that..." he muttered, shaking his head. "No time to dwell on that now, I have to get to Bergus," Link added, reminding himself of the task at hand.

Link went through the desired portal, and ended up in a room similar to that of the first one he saw in Nestus' dream.

"This must be Bergus' consciousnes...things seem the same, but are a bit different...well, time to go, I suppose," Link thought aloud.

Link left the dream world, and was inside Bergus' cell in the Murgg Forest. The boy was huddled up on the floor, clearly trying to stay warm. Link tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bergus," Link began. "Bergus! Wake up!" he shouted.

Bergus sat up straight, and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha..what?!" he shouted, looking around his cell.

His eyes widened when he saw Link.

"Link! You came to save me?" he asked.

Link smiled and patted him on the head.

"Of course! Let's go!" he replied. "Get on my back, it'll be faster, seeing as you are probably exhausted," Link offered.

Link gave Bergus a lift, and with the help of some bombs from his pack, the cell was destroyed and Link and Bergus were given free passage. The Murgg weren't as heavily guarding the surrounding area now that Zazan was gone, so stealthily sneaking out was much easier. Link managed to get back to Inoa without the slightest inclination of struggle from any Murgg, so he thought he was quite fortunate. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

When Link came back to Inoa, he saw a horrific sight. The village was in flames!

"No!" Link shouted, setting Bergus down. "Is everyone ok?!" he shouted, running into various houses to make sure the villagers were safe.

He first rushed into Gustav's house, only to find that a soul-shattering image of such horror that it disgusted Link to a degree no mortal could measure. Gustav's daughter Elene had been burnt alive. Her flesh roasted in the flames of oblivion.

"No..." Link muttered. "I just saved her..she just got her lives back..." he added, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Althouh this loss was terrible, he quickly decided to help the others. When he got back outside, he saw yet another terrible sight at Myra's and Bonaire's houses. Myra's and Bonaire's bodies liveless, just outside of their homes. The fumes of the fire had clearly gotten to them, and it looked as though they were not able to escape in time.

"No!" Link shouted. "Get up! You have to be alright, get up!!" he shouted, trying futiley to wake the deceased townsfolk. He rushed to see Sierra, Sybill's mother, only to find her also gone.

"Link!" Bergus shouted, crying.

"What is it?" Link asked.

He saw that Bergus' home was in no better shape, and what was worse, both Meade and Wendell hadn't managed to survive either.

"Who did this?!" Link shouted, clenching his fist.

"It was the Murgg!" Bergus shouted, pointing to a Murgg that ran by.

A look of pure anger washed over Link.

"The Murgg!?!" he shouted.

Link then heard the screech of some the foul creatures..they were..laughing.

"Damn them!!" he screamed.

Link rushed out, and quickly drew his sword. With incredible speed and power, Link struck the Murgg in the back, causing it to stumble forward and fall face first into the ground.

Link kept hacking away, until not even an identifiable scrap of the Murgg was left. It was reduced to a bloody heap on the floor. Link stood there, his blood-stained sword in hand, heaving breaths. He turned his head to see yet another one of the foul monsters.

"You damned Murgg!!" he screamed, dashing towards the next one.

When Link caught up with the creature, he dealt it a furious blow, severing its arm from its body. Beaumont placed a hand on Link's shoulder and wheeled him around.

"Link, settle down! Killing the Murgg won't bring anyone back," he explained.

Link sighed and stared at the ground, holding his sword loosely in his hand.

"You're right Beaumont...Septimus! Meia! Where are they? And the others?" Link asked.

"They're all inside my house..it's the only one left standing. Please, come with me there Link..we're going to hold a town meeting," he explained.

Link nodded, and followed Beaumont. When they arrived, they took a seat at a rather large table, and the remaining population of Inoa (which was rather small) was present. Beaumont quickly motioned for them to be silent before he started the discussion.

"So what is going on here?" Beaumont asked.

"Melzas is corrupting our dreams," Septimus replied darkly.

"But why? What could he gain?" Rumi asked, clearly confused.

"Melzas orginally didn't plan on killing anyone," Septimus began, talking in a matter-of-factly manner. "He wanted followers to make him stronger, so he decided to scare people into worhispping him. But when he discovered Link and Meia, who were capable of stopping his evil plans, he wanted to kill them by killing the dreamer," he explained.

Beaumont nodded.

"Of course, it all makes sense, but...why can't we dream normal dreams?" he asked.

"Because Melzas won't let us," Meia replied.

"Because the Gods have cursed us for destroying the idols. That is why!" Ronan shouted, bringing his own point of view to the discussion.

Septimus shook his head.

"I disagree. Everything we have done, everything Link has done...has had no help from the Gods. We as people can do things ourselves. We shouldn't place our faith in an ideal that won't help us! We should do what it is right ourselves!" he shouted.

Ronan glared at Septimus harshly.

"Blasphemy!" he replied. Ronan turned to Beaumont. "You can't agree, can you, Beaumont?"

Beaumont thought deeply for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"I agree with Septimus. We've managed to live our lives thanks to our efforts, and thanks to the heroism of Link and Meia as well," he replied.

Ronan clenched his fist and slammed it on the table.

"Damn you all!" he screamed.

"Ronan, the people of Inoa need to rise up against Melzas, not simply pretend he doesn't exist," Link lectured, giving Ronan a hard gaze.

Ronan returned his gaze with an equally serious stare.

"But then we can become his followers, and no one will suffer!" he offered.

Link shook his head.

"That's the same thing as running away. Melzas wants to rule the world, and he needs to corrupt people to do so. But we can rise up against him!" he protested.

Ronan sneered.

"You would defy a god? Foolish to the end, Link..." he muttered.

Beaumont looked at Ronan curiously.

"Ronan, your actions and speech have been odd. Do you want the people of this village to die?" he asked harshly.

Ronan remained calm.

"If it is the will of the Gods, then they should die," he said coldly.

Beaumont looked at Ronan in sheer disbelief.

"You're insane Ronan!" he shouted.

Ronan stood up, and looked over the crowd.

"Be careful what you speak, people of Inoa. I have the Gods on my side..." he threatened, walking away from the congregation.

Ronan left the meeting, leaving the people of Inoa frightened. Rumi still looked rather confused and scared.

"What should we do?" she asked.

Septimus sneered.

"I say we don't need Ronan. We need to defeat Melzas," he replied.

Beaumont shook his head.

"But he's a god!" he shouted.

Meia shook her head in response.

"But he can be destoyed! He must be destroyed! We shouldn't have to live in fear of Melzas' tyranny!" she added.

Link stood up, clearly adding to the excitement of the moment.

"Septimus and Meia are right! We shouldn't submit to Melzas!" he shouted.

Beaumont sighed.

"Well..perhaps we can decide what further actions to take later. But for now, I think it's more than fair to assume that the people of Inoa are tired, hungry, and miserable. We had best adjourn this meeting for now," he explained, standing up.

The people sitting at the table all exhumed an aura of pure exhaustion, so they couldn't really complain. Because many homes burnt down, they all pretty much slept there. Some homes remained standing, like Jess' and Septimus', but the majority of the village had been reduced to ash.

The next day, Link awoke with a strange feeling. He couldn't quite explain it. He got up fairly early, and was basking in the morning sunlight, training diligently with his sword. He then noticed Meia approaching.

"Link, I think Ronan is up to something," she warned.

Link nodded.

"I know. I feel as though there's something wrong too," he replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Meia asked.

"I'm going to see what Ronan's up to. I'm going to stop him," Link replied.

Meia nodded.

"I'll be right behind you, and I'll bring some others," she offered.

"Ok, just be careful. I'll go on ahead to make sure it's alright," Link replied.

"You be careful too Link..." Meia warned, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't worry..I'll be fine," Link replied, staring back into her eyes.

With that he left, and went to the sanctuary. The door slowly opened to greet him.

"This doesn't bode well..." Link muttered, noticing the large creaking door. "But I need to confront Ronan," he added.

Link walked into the sanctuary, and the door closed behind him. Kisha, Meia, Beaumont and Septimus followed behind, but the door became locked after Link entered.

"It's locked!" Kisha shouted, frantically trying to force the door open.

A wave of despair came over Meia.

"Link is in trouble!" she cried.

Septimus nodded.

"We must help him!" he shouted, looking for a way in.

Meanwhile, in the sanctuary, Link proceeded to the altar, and saw Ronan, with malice in his eyes. Ronan simply smiled at Link.

"Good to see you Link. My master Melzas has bestowed upon me some new powers for me to destroy you with," he boasted.

Link returned Ronan's evil smile with a hardened gaze.

"Ronan, you musn't be in league with Melzas! He's evil! He will end up destroying you in the end!" he warned.

Ronan laughed.

"Evil, you say? He's a god. And he has granted me power. That is enough," he replied.

Link shook his head.

"But that's insane! Melzas wants to destroy everything in his path and rule the world!" Link protested.

Ronan smirked.

"And I shall assist him!" he shouted.

Ronan then transformed into a gigantic, hideous demon. At least 15 feet tall, with deformities everywhere, mutliple mouths with fangs, disfigured limbs with sharp claws, and a pair of eerie wings.

"Behold Melzas' gift!" Ronan challenged, his voice beoming more twisted and distorted to accompany his new hideous form.

Link placed a hand on his sword, and gave Ronan, or what once was Ronan, a determined stare.

"Ronan! I will put you out of your misery!" he vowed.


	22. Melzas' gift

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 22  
"_Melzas' gift_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link narrowed his eyes at the evil man before him.

"Ronan...I will defeat you," he vowed, clenching his fist.

Ronan scoffed at Link's determination.

"You cannot defeat me. I have the gods on my side! Prepare to die, Releaser!" he challenged.

Ronan spewed a pool of acid from one of his mouths, which Link managed to avoid with a sidestep, but just barely. The acidic saliva ate away at the ground, creating a gaping hole. Link looked nervous, his eyes widening as he looked at the potential threat.

"That was really close..." he muttered.

Link then returned his gaze to Ronan, and pulled out his steel flail. He began swinging it around to collect power, and threatened to strike at any given moment. Ronan lurched forward, but Link managed to pull of his attack, and smashed the steel flail against Ronan's demonic body. Ronan doubled back in apparent pain, clutching at his chest as a result of the attack. He then shrieked in a manner that shook Link to the bone, and lurched forward again. Link then backed up, and prepared to attack once more.

Ronan then opened one of his mouths, and spat out a winged demon, like the one Link defeated in Nestus' dream. Link stared up at the creature in disbelief, his eyes widening.

"Uh oh..." he whispered, clenching his flail tightly.

The winged demon dove for Link, but missed due to Link's impressive agility. However, Link's inability to see where he was going caused him to step in the pool of acid that Ronan spat out earlier. The acid immediately began to eat away at Link's feet, but he managed to get himself out of harm's way before any serious injury was inflicted upon him. He clutched his burnt foot, the acid almost seeping through his boot entirely.

"Ahh!! Man, that hurts...." he sighed, gritting his teeth from the painful attack.

He then returned his gaze to the creature that was flying about. Ronan tried to use the same attack on Link once again, but the acidic vomit was blocked by Link's shield, which managed to fend off the acidic properties.

The flying creature then promptly dove for Link again, but this time, he was ready. Link pulled out his bow, and aimed for the winged creature. He let loose the bow, and the force of the arrow drove the creature straight into Ronan, pinning the creature to Ronan. The winged creature was impaled upon its master from the arrow, and was bleeding all over. It tried to yank the arrow out, but Link proved to be too relentless in his attacks, and had fired off four more arrows in that time. Link then pulled out the Earth Scroll.

"Take this!" he challenged.

Link read the enchanted parchment, and boulders scattered everywhere, bashing against Ronan. Although some damage was infliced, little damage seemed to have been taken. Link winced his eyes.

"Then how about this?" he added, reaching into his pack.

Link pulled out the Water, Wind, and Fire Scrolls, and began reading them in succession. Ronan sent out a squad of winged demons, which intercepted the attacks. Immense waves of crushing water, raging flames, and torrents of wind were emitted from the sacred scrolls, oblitearting the demons. Some were slammed against the wall from the water and wind attacks, and their bodies became completely mangled from all the forces. The incinerating fire followed suit, roasting any creature that dared get in the way.

The demons were felled due to the magic, and were reduced to lifeless, mangled, burnt heaps on the floor. And all that was left was Ronan. Link was heaving breaths. The magical attacks were easy to execute, but they had taken a lot out of him because he used them so quickly.

"OK, I have to do this the old fashioned way!" he shouted, placing his hand on his sword.

Link quickly unsheathed his sacred blade, the Master Sword, and was ready to charge.

"Taste my blade!" Link challenged, running towards the demonic priest with all his might.

Ronan spat acid out of his mouth in hopes of stopping Link, but Link managed to avoid it for the most part. His agility proved to be essential in saving his life, but the attack still clipped his shoulder, giving him a small burn. Link winced his eyes from pain, but was determined enough to keep going despite the injury. Link managed to get up close and struck Ronan with his sword, and demonic blood oozed from the wound. Link slashed again and again, still moving around Ronan in circles as he did so to prevent being hit again.

Ronan tried to splatter Link with acid, but he missed each time because Link was simply too quick. Ronan then tried to guess where Link was going to be, and shoot acid at where he was going.

"I don't think so!" Link challenged.

He quickly used his Ice Rod, which he had in his other hand, and froze the acid. He then kicked the frozen ball of acid back towards Ronan, and the blunt ice projectile threatened to smash against Ronan's body. However, that wasn't the effect Link had in mind. He sheathed his sword.

So, Link quickly pulled out his Fire Rod, and thawed the ice ball, reverting it back to acid, and burned Ronan with his own attack. Link then had one rod in each hand, and flung a barrage of fire and ice attacks against Ronan. One half of his body was frozen, while the other had been burnt severely. Link then pulled out his steel flail, and bashed the frozen side, shattering it.

Ronan let out a horrible groan, and collapsed onto the ground, his incredibly wounded body spilling its lifeblood on the floor. Link put his weapons back, and sighed deeply from both relief and exhaustion.

"It's over..."


	23. The hero of dreams

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 23  
"_The hero of dreams_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link sheathed his weapons, and gave Ronan a hard gaze. The demonic creature that dared to call itself a preacher was now dying.

"You are defeated Ronan," Link shouted.

Ronan chuckled despite the injuries inflicted upon him.

"You cannot kill Melzas. He is eternal!" he challenged.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"I will destroy his evil," he vowed.

Slowly, Ronan reverted back to a human, his so-called "gift" was disappearing, and he was left back in his human body, battered and broken. He raised his arms up in the hopes that his lord would save him.

"Melzas! Help me!" he cried, wheezing violently.

Ronan then collapsed, finally drawing his last breath. His service under the evil Melzas was now over. Link bowed his head, and slowly closed his eyes. Ronan was a servant of Melzas, but he once was a good man. And having to kill someone was something Link absolutely detested, something he would rather not have to live with. He would make Melzas pay.

"It's finally over..." Link muttered, shaking his head. "I better get back..."

Link opened the door to the sanctuary, and saw that Kisha, Beaumont, Meia, and Septimus were waiting just outside. Each had expressions of worry on their faces. Link forced a smile despite his feelings.

"Oh, hello. What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We thought you were in trouble!" Meia shouted. "We couldn't get in...so, we were worried..." she added, bowing her head so her face couldn't be seen by Link, or more accurately, her tears.

Septimus gave Link a rather serious gaze.

"So how did it go? Is Ronan...?" he asked, almost afraid to think of the former priest's demise.

Link sighed.

"Ronan is no more," he replied.

Beaumont's eyes went wide.

"You mean that he is..?" he asked.

Link took a deep breath.

"Here's how it went. I went inside, and spoke to Ronan. He transformed due to an enchantment from Melzas, and I defeated him. He reverted back to a human, and he called out to Melzas with his last breath..." he explained.

A look of shock came over the group.

"Ronan? A monster?" Kisha asked.

Septimus shook his head.

"I don't find that too hard to believe. Maybe what Melzas did was merely bring out Ronan's inner hatred of us," he explained, once again flaunting his intelligence.

Link nodded.

"That may have been the case," he replied.

Beaumont sighed.

"At any rate, maybe we should have the people gather in the sanctuary. Now that Ronan is gone, there is nothing to fear there, and it's safer than any house in the village," he offered.

Meia nodded in response to Beaumont's proposal.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll help get everyone," she replied.

Meia and the others helped gather all of the townsfolk around Inoa into the sanctuary, where they would have a meeting. Once all the people were gathered, Septimus stood up to get everyone's attention.

"We have called you all here to tell you that Melzas, a demonic god, is the one who is poisoning our dreams. But it doesn't have to be that way. We can fight him," he shouted, his voice becoming increasingly firm.

Beaumont looked unsure of Septimus' confidence.

"But how?" he asked.

"We can still use our dreams to help Link in the battle against Melzas. I researched on this thoroughly, and if Melzas could draw things from our dreams and make them real, then we should be able to as well. Melzas can only hold power over us because we have power. Without the ability to dream, he wouldn't be able to manipulate us, but you need to realize that our dreams are also the best weapon we have. We need to combine our dreams,"Septimus explained.

Rumi shook her head.

"But how do we do that?" she asked.

"I think it's merely a matter of concentrating together. Everyone, hold hands.Focus your thoughts on something to help Link,"Septimus commanded.

The entire group followed, but looked rather unsure of this plan. Gustav shook his head.

"But...what do we think of? I mean, what kind of "hero" should we dream of to help Link?" he asked.

Kisha smiled.

"The only hero I can think of IS Link," she muttered.

Meia lit up.

"That's it! Everyone, just think of Link," she shouted.

Beaumont nodded.

"OK, everyone, concentrate!" he added.

They all bowed their heads in silence, and closed their eyes. At first nothing happened. Link was standing in the middle of this circle of people, not sure of what he could do to help. But, he was caught off guard by an extremely odd sight. A bright light was emitted from the people of Inoa, and something was forming.

All of the sudden, out of thin air, a sword appeared by Link. It appeared in Link's hands, and he eyed the blade curiously. "

What is this?" Link asked, weighing the sword in his hands.

Septimus smiled.

"That is the product of our hopes and dreams, the Holy Sword. Use it to defeat Melzas," he replied.

Link nodded, and his gaze hardened.

"I will," he vowed.

Before he left, Link turned to Septimus once more.

"Wait. Septimus, tell me one thing. Why did Melzas kill Sybill and Jess?" he asked.

"It's actually fairly simple. Sybill had the ability to foresee the future in her dreams, thus able to give away Melzas' plans to help you in advance. He wanted to kill her to keep all of us wondering what he would do next," he explained.

Link gritted his teeth.

"And Jess?" he asked.

"Jess got inspiration to craft great weapons from the souls of recently departed friends. The souls of those Melzas destroyed could come back as weapons Jess could create for you to slay him with. Fearing that he would eventually create the sword we just made, Melzas killed Jess, using Giles and Ronan as pawns," Septimus explained.

Beaumont bowed his head.

"Giles...poor man. He never wanted to be inolved, he was just devout to his religion," he whispered.

Kisha looked equally distressed, but was unable to speak from her apparent sadness.

"Something that Melzas could easily take advantage of," Septimus replied, obviously referring to Giles being devout to religion. "Each time one of us prayed to the idols, it gave Melzas strength. We have all done it. That gave Melzas a pathway into our minds! We must destroy Melzas to prevent him from invading our dreams any longer," he added.

Beaumont raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"But what about the king? What connection does he have?" he asked.

Septimus nodded.

"Ah yes, that. I was curious at first too. You see, Melzas came from a distant star," he began.

Beaumont's eyes widened.

"He...he is not from this world?" he asked.

Septimus nodded back.

"Exactly. The king captured Melzas, and threatened to kill him. However, Melzas used his abilities to give the king a dream. In the dream, it showed Melzas giving the king riches, and his people happiness. The king changed his mind, and made Melzas one of his advisors. The king even agreed to make statues of Melzas. However, after time, Melzas had gotten into the minds of all of the king's soldiers, and one night, the king had a vision. He saw a world drenched in blood! Fearing Melzas' evil schemes, he decreed that all idol worship was forbidden, and Melzas was sealed away. The castle sunk into the sea due to a curse by Melzas. However, Melzas managed to reach out and find new followers despite having his phsyical body sealed away in the castle. He scattered the seven crests in order to prevent the castle from raising, and from anyone from getting to him to interfere with his plans. Using his powerful mental abilities, he easily controlled the simple-minded Murgg to do his dirty work, and had gotten into the minds of devout religious folk--because they prayed to the idols!" he shouted.

Meia smiled.

"It all makes sense now..you're amazing Septimus," she replied.

Link nodded.

"You are, really, Septimus. You've been invaluable in stopping Melzas, and a very noble friend!" he added.

Septimus smiled.

"I'm just a scholar. What I've done can not compare to your deed's Link," he replied.

Cephas, the caretaker of the cemetary, entered the room. He was an old man who kept to himself, but the village knew of him.

"Link," he began. "Come here. I need to speak with you," he added.

Link nodded.

"OK," he replied.

Link went over to Cephas to speak in private.

"What is it?" Link asked.

Cephas looked rather serious.

"Nava wishes to see you. He has the seventh crest," he whispered.

Link's eyes went wide.

"Then that means!" he shouted.

Cephas nodded slowly.

"Right. You can raise the castle from the sea. But there is more I should tell you. Nava and I are of the same race. We are not humans, nor demons. We are guardians, designated to protect the people by order of the wizards," he explained.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"So Lars..?" he asked.

"Has been watching over you," Cephas added. "He is quite proud of you, Link. Quickly, go to Nava."

Link nodded to Cephas, and then began walking towards Nava's cabin. As he walked off, waved to the townsfolk of Inoa.

"I'm going to stop Melzas!" he promised. "And I will return!" he added.

Link made his way to Nava's cabin, and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Odd..." Link whispered.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside, but apparently no one was there. He swung the door open, and stepped inside, taking a look around.

"Nava? Nava! Where are you?" Link called.

He saw a stairway near the back of Nava's cabin, and made his way over there. It descended into a cave, which Link entered. After making his way through several tunnels, Link finally made his way out, and saw another little house just by where the stairs ended. He made his way there.

Link stepped inside to find the old man sitting down, looking rather content.

"Nava!" he shouted.

Nava turned to Link.

"Hello Link. I suppose you're here for the crest, hm?" he asked.

Link nodded.

"Well, yes.." he replied.

However, the event was interrupted by a loud noise. The windows were shattered. All of the sudden, Zorgia busted into the room through the glass windows.

"Greetings Nava. And hello to you, Link. I see you are both well," Zorgia began, an evil smile appearing on his face.

Nava gave Zorgia a hard stare.

"Zorgia. Remove your foul presence from my sight!" he shouted.

Zorgia shook his head.

"Big words from an old, decrepit man. You wish to give Link the seventh crest, do you not?" he asked.

"And what if I do?" Nava inquired.

Zorgia smirked.

"Then I'd have to kill you," he replied.

Zoriga dove at Nava, and slashed at his chest. Nava's blood spilled out, and the old man collapsed onto the floor.

"No!!" Link shouted, kneeling down beside Nava.

Zorgia shook his head.

"Too bad, Link. I guess you weren't fast enough to save him," he teased.

Nava smiled at Link, and his breathing was becoming increasingly strained.

"Link....." he whispered.

Just after Nava uttered Link's name, he died.

The seventh and final crest rolled out from Nava's lifeless hands.

Zorgia made his way over to Nava's body.

"I'll take that," he muttered.

"No you won't!" Link challenged, snatching up the crest.

Zorgia hardened his gaze.

"I grow tired of these games. Give it to me," he commanded.

Link gritted his teeth in anger. "

Never!" he shouted.

Zorgia crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine then. Perhaps some entertainment? I've reserved a special place for this," he replied.

Zorgia cast some kind of spell, which transported them both to a strange demonic dimension.

"I've been looking forward to killing you Link, since our first encounter at Nirude's palace," Zorgia challenged.

Link narrowed his eyes at the foul monster.

"And I've been looking forward to avenging Nirude. Believe me when I say that his and Nava's lives will be avenged," he replied.

Zorgia shook his head. "

You think you can defeat me? Arrogant and foolish, Link," he replied.

"We shall see!" Link challenged.

He quickly drew his bow, and fired at the winged demon. The arrow missed, and the effort to avoid it by Zorgia seemed minimal.

"Too slow," Zorgia replied, crossing his arms.

Zorgia then dove at Link, but Link managed to avoid the assault by quickly stepping back.

"Speak for yourself!" Link boasted, unsheathing his Master Sword.

Link quickly turned around, and prepared a slash from his Master Sword. Zorgia tried to escape, but his left wing was still clipped by the blade.

"Agh..damn you!" Zorgia shouted, clutching his wound.

Link pointed his sword at Zorgia.

"Now who's slow?" he challenged.

Zorgia gritted his teeth.

"What?!" he spat.

Zorgia rushed at Link with his claws in front of him. Link pulled up his shield to block the incoming attack, but Zorgia knocked it aside effortlessly.

"Take this!" Link shouted, trying to stab Zorgia with his Master Sword.

"Your little toys are worthless!" Zorgia replied, taking the sword from Link's hand.

Link tried to use his Holy Sword, but it too was cast aside by Zorgia's attacks.

Zorgia then picked Link up, and slashed him across the stomach with his claws. Luckily, Link backed up in time so the attack just scratched him, but it still drew blood. Zorgia then tossed Link aside like a rag. Link was clutching his wound and he was heaving breaths.

"Damn...need a plan...wait a minute!" he shouted, his eyes catching a glimpse of light reflecting off his shield.

Link gave a quick look to his shield. It was right behind Zorgia, and Zorgia was right in front of him, and his swords laid beside the shield. Link's eyes lit up.

"I got it!" he shouted.

Link quickly pulled out the Wind Scroll, and gave Zorgia a defiant smirk. After reading the enchanted parchment, a torrent of wind appeared behind Zorgia, who appeared a bit worried. But the magic didn't inflict any damage on the demon. Zorgia threw his head back in laughter.

"You missed? Hahaha! How could you miss?" he shouted.

Link smiled.

"I didn't miss!" he shouted.

Zorgia's laughter ended right there.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Zorgia looked behind him to see that the blasts of wind shot the shield on the ground forward, which sliced through Zorgia's stomach, rending him in two. Link then charged forward, and caught his two swords. He brought the two blades down, slicing Zorgia vertically.

The servant of Melzas was felled. The demon fell to the ground, lifeless, and was quite literally shredded into pieces. His demonic lifeblood oozed everywhere, and with his final breath, the spell was removed, and the battleground on which Link and Zorgia fought disappeared. Link was then returned back to Nava's house, where the old man laid dead.

Link bent down beside the old man, and took his hand in his own.

"Nava..." he whispered, bowing his head.

Link then beheld a flash of light come forth, and he saw Nava get up.

"Nava??" he asked.

Nava smiled at the young hero.

"Thank you Link. You have defeated Melzas' minions, and I'm sure you will defeat the evil demon himself," he replied.

Link was stunned.

"But...how can you..?" he asked.

"Apparently, Lars was pleased with my work, and made me a wizard. I must bid my thanks to you Link, and farewell. Use the seven crests to open the way to Melzas' palace," he replied.

Link nodded.

"I will," he vowed. "For everyone."

Link left Nava's house, and made his way to the altar by the sea. He placed the seven crests there, and the castle began to emerge with violent rumbling. The waters shifted from the emerging castle, and its sheer presence was unnerving. When the castle was finally above the sea, Link started to walk towards the entrance. But before Link could enter, Meia approached him.

"Link..." she began, outstretching a hand. Link turned to see Meia.

"Oh, hello Meia. What is it?" he asked.

Meia lowered her head.

"You're going to fight Melzas, aren't you?" she asked.

Link gave her a curious look.

"Of course. I have to," he replied.

"It's dangerous...I.." she whispered, sniffling.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't need to say anymore. I will return after I defeat Melzas," he vowed.

Meia just smiled.

"You better," she replied, forcing a smile and stopping her tears.

Link smirked.

"And you can come with my to Hyrule. And so can Septimus, and the other villagers of Inoa. I promise," he replied.

"I'll hold you to your promise," she teased.

Link and Meia then met in a brief but long awaited embrace.

"I'm off," Link whispered.

"I'll be waiting," Meia replied.

With that, Link walked off, and ran into the the castle. Meia stood there for awhile, but soon headed back to the village to wait for Link. Link reached the throne room quickly.

"Melzas!" he shouted.

Melzas now appeared before Link. He appeared like a tall, disfigured human. Perhaps around nine feet in height, with human features, save for a hideously disfigured face, evil, glowing eyes, and fangs.

"So, Releaser. We meet in person, at last," he began.

Link hardened his gaze.

"I can't let you get away with what you're doing," he vowed.

Melzas cocked his head in arrogance.

"You intend to stop me?" he mocked.

Link shook his head.

"No," he replied.

Melzas looked a bit confused.

"Then what do you intend?" he asked.

Link clenched his fist.

"To kill you," he replied harshly.

Melzas crossed his arms defiantly.

"Humans are...so arrogant," he mocked.

Link pointed a finger at Melzas, and narrowed his eyes.

"I hold the hopes and dreams of the people of Inoa! They will destroy you!" he challenged.

Melzas shook his head.

"Humans cannot kill a god. Surely you must know this," he replied.

Melzas then transported Link and himself to a demonic dimension like where Link fought Zorgia. Melzas raised his arms.

"Prepare yourself, mortal!" he challenged.


	24. Vows fulfilled

**The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Walker  
**Chapter 24  
"_Vows fulfilled_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Link gave Melzas a hostile stare, and slowly brought his hand over to the handle of his Holy Sword. He opted to his it, because after all, it was the essential tool in defeating this monstrousity. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment to accentuate the obvious tension between the two figures. Link exhaled slowly, and he gripped his sword tightly. And then he and Melzas squared off, finally.

Link quickly drew his Holy Sword, and began to charge at Melzas recklessly. He lunged at Melzas, screaming with all his might, and with the obvious intention of killing the demonic creature quickly. Melzas, however, was able to predict Link's movements, and prepared his countermeasures.

Melzas smirked, which gave Link a horrendous sense of apprehension.

"Hmph...take this," he muttered.

Melzas punched the ground, sending demonic energy forward in the form of a shockwave. The resulting tremor knocked Link off balance. He fell over backwards, and the Holy Sword, the blessed blade created for him by the people of Inoa, slipped out of his grasp and clattered on the ground. Link eyed the sword worriedly, and shot a glance at Melzas.

"No!" Link shouted.

He tried to reach the sword before the demon had the chance to take advantage of the situation, but Melzas proved to be too fast. He quickly rushed over with some kind of teleportation, and knocked Link away before he could grab the sword. Melzas stood before Link, and looked down upon him with his arms crossed.

"You are useless without your sword. You cannot slay me," he mocked.

Link gritted his teeth angrily. He knew that Melzas was right, without the Holy Sword, he wouldn't be able to succeed. But still, he needed to fight. He couldn't submit. He had to perservere. Link unsheathed his Master Sword, and gave Melzas a defiant glare.

"Oh yeah?!" he shouted.

Link rushed at Melzas with his Master Sword, but Melzas quickly created a sword out of thin air, and blocked it. Melzas' magical blade appeared as a sword of pure darkness. It was pitch black, and looked shadowy, as though it were not made of metal at all. Link's eyes widened at the sight of such a weapon.

"What?!" he gasped.

Melzas kept his composure, merely smiling at Link.

"Your weapon will not work on me," he mocked.

Link tried to resist Melzas, and started to push forward with his sword.

"Ugh...no!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

However, Melzas pushed forward, knocking Link backwards. Link stumbled back, and struggled to regain his balance, but at that time, Melzas tried to slash at Link, but Link avoided it by rolling out of the way. Melzas pointed his sword at Link.

"Your feeble attempt to escape is futile. Die," he commanded.

Link spat, and clenched his fist.

"No! I must protect the people of Inoa!" he replied.

Melzas chuckled.

"Your dedication is admirable. Too bad you're on the wrong side," he mocked.

Link was becoming increasingly enraged.

"I'll show you!" he shouted.

Link quickly pulled out his Ice Rod, but Melzas managed to avoid the attack, and struck Link with a powerful kick. The Ice Rod was also flung out of Link's grasp, and Link himself was thrown to the ground as a result of the kick. Link was clutching his face, which was sore from the force of Melzas' attack.

"I need a plan...I need the sword. Gotta hurry!!" Link shouted, getting to his feet.

Link shot a look at Melzas, but then quickly made his way over to where the Holy Sword was. He swooped down and picked it up. And also, he grabbed his Master Sword with his other hand, which in in the general vicinity.

However, Melzas struck the ground with another shockwave. The force of the impact knocked Link sky high. While in mid-air, Link was holding the Holy Sword in his right hand, and the Master Sword in his left. And, unfortunately, Link began his descent. He knew the fall would severely injure him, provided he didn't die. He couldn't submit that easily. He had to keep attacking. So, he leaned forward into the fall in hopes to dive into Melzas. Melzas saw Link coming towards him like a missle, and regarded it as a laughable, feeble, desperate attempt.

"Haha!" he mocked.

Melzas raised his gigantic shadow sword up to intercept Link. Melzas gave Link a wicked smile.

"If you try, you'll merely be impaled on my sword!" he challenged.

Link gritted his teeth, and was bracing himself for the attack.

"Oh yeah?!?" he shouted.

Link then threw down his Holy Sword, which flew at Melzas with such incredible force that it shattered the shadowy blade. Not only that, but the sword continued its flight, and was stuck in Melzas' chest, causing him to stumble back. He was now defenseless, completely open to Link's attack. His eyes widened with fear and disbelief as he saw Link coming down with the intent of striking him down. Link held his Master Sword firmly with both his hands, and brought his legs up for a drop kick.

"Die at the hands of the mortals you treat as pawns!" he challenged.

Link brought his feet forward, so he performed a drop kick with his feet. And this particular kick struck the sword which was buried in Melzas' chest. The resulting force of the kick shot the sword through Melzas' chest completely, and it ripped through his body as it made its way out the other side. And, Link's Master Sword was shoved straight into the direct middle of Melzas' face, going in deeply. However, the impact of the drop kick made Link shoot backwards (in the form of a backflip), and thus made him draw his sword upwards, slicing Melzas's skull in half vertically from the middle.

Link landed on the ground, and balanced himself. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as Melzas' body fell to the ground, lifeless. The horrible creature known as Melzas was no more, and he was felled by a mere mortal. Link got to his feet, and sighed deeply.

"It's over..." he muttered, putting his weapons back into his pack.

After Melzas expired, Link was transported back to outside the castle. Link looked back as he saw the castle descend back into the sea. The water was shifting to allow the castle passage to the depths of the abyss. The casle once again returned to the forgotten recesses of the world. Link, knowing his job was done, thought it was best to go back to Inoa to give everyone the good news. He headed back to Inoa, where all of the people greeted him eagerly. Beaumont approached him first.

"How did it go? Is Melzas defeated?" he asked, his voice quickening in pace.

Link smiled warmly.

"Yes. Melzas has been slain," he explained.

Meia's face lit up with excitement.

"Then that means..." she began.

Link nodded.

"That's right Meia," Link replied, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

Septimus smiled, and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"We've heard about your plan Link, and we even got a boat ready," he replied.

Link's eyes widened.

"Truly?" he asked.

Beaumont nodded.

"I hope you wouldn't mind us asking for the people of Inoa accompany you to Hyrule? Our homes here have been left in shambles..." he muttered, gesturing to the burnt houses.

Link smiled.

"Of course! Come with me!" he shouted, signaling for the remaining population of Inoa to follow him.

And so, Link, along with the people of Inoa boarded the boat, and headed back to Hyrule, the homeland of the Hero that the people of Inoa adored. Meia approached Link on the boat. Link noticed Meia coming, and saw she had a rather troubled expression on her face.

"Hello Meia? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Meia turned her eyes away from Link.

"Link, there's something I want to know..is there...someone..?" she asked, her voice becoming a bit strained.

Link sighed.

"Oh...I see," he replied, turning away. He looked up at the sky. "Well, there is Zelda, but...." he added.

Meia hung her head low.

"So that's the one, huh?" she replied, sounding defeated.

Link turned back to Meia.

"Well's it's not really like that," he consoled.

Meia's curiousity picked up at Link's response.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

Link shrugged.

"Well..it's kind of like this.." he began.

Link too the time to explain to Meia about all of his adventures in his homeland of Hyrule. The quests he embarked on, the friends he had met, the enemies he had slain, and essentially, his history with Zelda, Saria, and all his other female friends. Meia smirked.

"So, you aren't actually with anyone? You're not married?" she teased.

Link shrugged, and smiled.

"Well..no. No! Of course not. Besides, I don't really think I'm ready," he replied, chuckling a bit, looking back at Meia.

Meia just looked at Link and smiled. Link and the people of Inoa arrived in Hyrule, ready to prepare themselves for a new life, and new adventures.

The End. Comments are always appreciated. I had a lot of fun working on this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
